El colmo de la vanidad
by Kry21
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando el chico más egocéntrico, petulante, guapo y popular del colegio, descubre tu secreto? a.Lo ignoras; b.Lo golpeas; c.Te enamoras. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Ningún personaje, ni nombre relacionado con el mundo de _**Harry Potter**_ me pertenece. Solo escribo para divertirlos y curar mis traumas. ¡Arriba la Pareja del Fénix!_

_La historia está inspirada en el anime/manga de _Masami Tsuda: **Kareshi Kanojo no Jijō (Kare Kano).**

Gracias Maniaca Incomprendida por recomendarme tan genial historia.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_¿Qué haces cuando el chico más egocéntrico, petulante, guapo y popular del colegio, descubre tu secreto?_

_a) Lo ignoras; b) lo golpeas; c) te enamoras._

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**1**

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_La vanidad es el amor propio al descubierto._

Bernard Le Bovie

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

La vanidad, según algunos, es la excesiva confianza y creencia de la propia capacidad y atracción muy por encima de otras personas y cosas, en otras palabras, la vanidad es el orgullo basado en cosas vanas (1).

Así que, como a mis diez y siete años aún sigo siendo una chica tipo común, deseaba ser desesperadamente espectacular, alta y tremendamente hermosa. El tipo de chica por el que los hombres babean y por la que se pelearían solo por una mirada.

Pero lo que yo era, incluso en mis mejores días, era una simple chica de 160 cm de estatura, talla 7, cuyo eternamente esponjado pelo, enmarcaba una cara redonda y caía hasta media espalda.

Mis ojos eran de un insípido tono marrón, no dorados, ni salpicados con nada inusual o con un aro verde que los hiciese merecedores a ser notados. Mis pechos era demasiado pequeños, mis caderas un poco anchas y, por si fuera poco, mis incisivos eran más grades de lo normal.

En otras palabras, esa era yo… una más del montón. Del dolorosa y lastimosamente montón.

¿Qué tenia de malo, entonces, creerme superior a otros solo por sacar las mejores calificaciones y ser la estudiante perfecta?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

No podía ser vanidosa por ser la reina de belleza, pero sí que lo era en cualquier cosa referente a los estudios.

Todo comenzó cuando a mis seis años (mientras caminaba por el parque de la mano de mi padre), encontré el papel que cambiaría mi vida.

Era un tríptico que tal vez un estudiante había tirado sin querer. Estaba hecho de un papel parecido al de los pergaminos viejos, tenía de portada un escudo conformado con cuatro animales: león, serpiente, águila y tejón, unido por una gran H. El nombre del colegio era Hogwarts y su lema: "_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_".

Hogwarts era el mejor instituto que había en Gran Bretaña y que solo aceptaba a lo mejor de lo mejor. Tenía un programa de estudios superior a los dados en otras escuelas y sus profesores eran especialistas en las materias que impartían. Las instalaciones eran de primera: con jardines inmensos y lago incluido; canchas y gimnasios, salas de cómputo y descanso, e invernaderos. Una biblioteca que contaba con cientos y cientos de libros. Muchos de ellos primeras ediciones y otros escritos únicamente para el colegio. ¡Fue a mor a primera vista!

La colegiatura era una barbaridad que mis padres, ni en sus mejores sueños, iban a poder pagar, así que mi única oportunidad de entrar, era la de obtener una de las diez becas completas que cada año Hogwarts ofrecía.

Con eso como objetivo, me dediqué a estudiar y me convertí en la estudiante modelo. Esa que siempre cumple con las tareas, que está más que lista para participar en cualquier trabajo o actividad que necesite la escuela; esa que siempre hace trabajos extra y que presta sus apuntes a quien sea. La número uno y la preferida de todos los maestros. Todos me hablaban, todos me querían en sus equipos y todos querían ser mis amigos.

Yo era el centro de atención, y eso me gustaba.

Me gustaba tanto que me volví adicta a las adulaciones, a los halagos y a los cumplidos. Pero sobre todo me volví adicta del primer lugar.

En ningún año nada ni nadie impidió que mi nombre apareciera en primer lugar en las lista de aprovechamiento. Ese puesto era mío y de nadie más. En pocas palabras me volví el colmo de la vanidad.

Pero eso cambió cuando entre al colegio Hogwarts y los conocí a ellos... Al "Trío Dorado"

Se decía que se conocían desde antes de nacer pus sus padres, de alguna forma una tanto rebuscada, eran parientes, por lo que no era de extrañar que desde niños estuviesen justos, que estudiasen en los mismo colegios y que fueran mejores amigos.

Cada escuela que pisaban, decían, se convertía en su territorio. Alumnos y maestros obedecían sus órdenes y cumplían sus caprichos. Desde luego Hogwarts no fue la excepción.

Tenían a la mitad femenina loca por ellos. Cada día las chicas suspiraban al verlos pasar, les entregaban cartas de amor, muñecos y chocolates. No faltaba la que perdía el conocimiento cuando uno de ellos le sonreía o la miraba fijamente. Los nombres de los integrantes del Trío estaba escrito en cada una de las libretas y cada uno de ellos tenía a su propio Club de Fans.

Por otro lado, la mitad masculina soportaba a regañadientes ese asedio de las chicas, nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria al "Trío Dorado", todos se peleaban por estar cerca de ellos y por un gesto de reconocimiento que los marcaba como 'conocidos'.

Lo más curioso es que nadie podía culparlos por la reputación que tenían pues "El Trío Dorado" estaba conformado por los chicos más guapos, más ricos, más inteligentes, y por tanto, más populares.

Los rumores indicaban que siempre ocupaban los primeros tres lugares en el cuadro de honor, destacaban en cualquier deporte, sobre todo en soccer (Hogwarts había ganado cada uno de los torneos y competencias desde que ellos habían entrado al equipo). Además, siempre lucían como modelos de revistas.

Muchos dirá que para mí hubiese sido fácil hablar con ellos, principalmente porque desplace a dos de ellos de sus lugares al instalarme en un muy odioso segundo lugar de aprovechamiento, y también, porque gracias a que soy una estudiante modelo, soy muy popular y recivía mi muy merecida dosis de alabanzas. Pero la verdad es que no soporto al TD (Trío Dorado).

Para mí eran unos arrogantes, vanidosos y ego centristas muchachos. Además su líder era el que ocupaba mi queridísimo primer lugar. Pero como si eso no fuera poco el TD era el encargado de distribuir las FA (Flores Amarillas), a decir verdad solo era una rosa amarilla, pero esa simple y bonita flor significaba el fin de tú vida.

Sí, el fin de tú vida. Pues era una especie de _marca_ que indicaba que eras becado, y ser becado, para el cuerpo estudiantil de un Colegio al que asistían puros ricos, era sinónimo de ser mierda, algo más bajo que eso.

Si por alguna razón el TD revelaba que recibías ayuda económica (creo que ni Dios sabe cómo lo descubren), en algún momento del día te hacen entrega de la famosísima FA, y luego de eso, todos los demás estudiantes te hacen la vida imposible. Te vuelves el objeto de sus burlas y desplantes, el centro de las bromas pesadas y los cotilleos. Todos te miran como si fueras un ser de otro planeta o como si no fueras digno de respirar su mimo aire. No miento al decir que muchos de los que recibieron la FA dejaron la escuela, algunos, incluso, por consejo de los mismos profesores.

Por eso, jamás, nadie debe de saber que soy becada.

Para conseguirlo dejé que los chismes sobre mí corrieran libres. Es cierto que mis padres son dentistas, pero desde luego no tienen una clínica privada que atiende a estrellas de cine (en realidad trabajan en el Seguro Social y el Estado les paga). Tampoco vivo en una residencia con cancha de tenis y piscina techada, más bien es una casita de seis habitaciones incluyendo cocina y baño que por jardín tiene apenas dos metros cuadrados. Ni que decir de la villa que mi familia posee en Francia a donde se dice que paso las vacaciones, la verdad es que voy a la cabaña de mi abuela y me paso los días entre ordeñar vacas y recoger leña, en vez de comprar, como se cree, los últimos diseños de _Chanel_.

-¡Hermione!-oí que gritaron mi nombre y mi volví antes de cruzar la inmensa puerta de roble que dada acceso a Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood, mi única y mejor amiga se acercaba corriendo luego de bajar de su limosina.

Luna, al igual que la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil, es una niña rica. Su padre es dueño de la mitad de los medios escritos del país, por lo que se podría decir que la familia Lovegood era la dueña de las noticias. Desafortunadamente su madre falleció, cuando Luna tenía diez años, atropellada por un conductor que se pasó un alto. Tiene los ojos saltones y plateados, y una sedosa cabellera rubia que le llega a los hombros. Es amante las cosas paranormales y a menudo fantasea mucho con criaturas inexistentes.

Nos hicimos amigas cuando luego del primer semestre me escucho cantar en francés y me pidió que le ayudara un poco con la pronunciación. Ambas compartimos clases y una cierta indignación ante el comportamiento del TD. Además Luna, por obra y gracia del destino era la única que sabía mi secreto, pues su padre –como decía, por obra del destino- era uno de los principales benefactores y ella sin querer había encontrado la lista de los becados y reconocido mi nombre.

Cuando me dijo que lo sabía me sentí morir, pero ella había jurado guardar el secreto, pues, según me dijo, yo era la única persona que la entendía y aceptaba tal cual era, y no quería perder a su única amiga.

-Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo estás?- la saludé con una sonrisa a la vez que reanudábamos la marcha hacia el patio.

-Estaría estupendamente bien, si convencieses a McGonagall de que nos deje entregar el ensayo para la próxima semana.

-Luna-le reproche-, tuvimos dos semanas para hacerlo, ¿Cómo es que tú no lo terminaste si ya tenías más de la mitad?

-Pues porque un contacto de Internet me mando una _psicofonía _(2) para analizar.-Luna dejó escapar un suspiro.-Al final resultó un fraude, pero me entretuve tanto que no terminé el trabajo.

Nos sentamos en una banca del patio mientras esperábamos que tocaran la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases.

-Te repito por nonagésima vez: ¡Debes ordenar tus prioridades! Si continuas así no pasa…-me interrumpí cuando gritos femeninos comenzaron a escucharse.

Yo solté un suspiro y retuve una mueca de fastidio, a la vez que me ponía de pie y estiraba el cuello para poder ver.

-¿No que no te interesan?-preguntó Luna sonriendo con burla y negando con la cabeza, mirando a la misma dirección que yo.

-Deja de fastidiar.-Contesté y en ese instante… se abrieron los cielos, un rayo de luz ilumino un punto enfrente de la puerta y cantos celestiales se oyeron por doquier.

¡Bah!

Solo era el Trío Dorado haciendo su entrada diaria.

Las chicas que estaban rodeando la entrada rápidamente se separaron cual Mar Rojo ante Moisés, y entonces, los pude ver:

Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy y, mi rival y líder del TD, Harry Potter… acababan de llegar.

* * *

1) _Texto copiado de wikipedia._

_2) Psicofonía:__ son sonidos que quedan registrados en grabadoras de audio y son interpretados como voces de los muertos por los investigadores de lo paranormal_

Hola, mis queridos lectores.

Esta autora se reporta de nuevo vivita y coleando, y, como dirían por aquí en mi país: no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. La verdad es que padecí de un severísimo bloqueo mental, tal vez un poco más grave que de costumbre. Pero ya estoy de regreso y con nuevas cosas bailando en la cabeza.

Sé que algunos tendrán una que otra duda sobre mis historias, las respuestas las pueden encontrar en mi Homepage (el link está en mi profile), allí mismo subiré las respuestas a sus comentarios y, si es que tienen alguna, resolveré sus dudas.

Espero que este nuevo Fic, sea de su agrado, que me ayuden a seguir, me inyecten energía y me den ánimos con sus opiniones.

Sin más por el momento…

Kry

P.D. :Hay una personita por ahí que solicita mi ayuda para poder publicar, no puedo encontar ni recordar su nombre, sólo sé que empiesa con F, por favor si lees esto escribe tu direccion de e mail toda con letra, por ejemplo: fulatito de tal arroba punto com, pues de otra manera no aparecerá, pues por esa razón no he podido ponerme en contacto.


	2. Chapter 2

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**2**

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_"Lo que hace insoportable la vanidad ajena es que hiere la nuestra."_

_La Rochefoucauld_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

-Vamos, dormilón. Mamá quiere que desayunemos antes de ir al colegio.

-¿Será posible tener un momento de paz en esta casa?-me incorporé en la cama haciendo a un lado las cobijas. Mi despertador había sonado quince minutos antes e ingenuamente había creído poder disfrutar de un poco más el calorcito de las cobijas.-Solo llevas tres días en Inglaterra y ya estas molestando, ¿Por qué volviste?- Frote mi cara con mis manos y tomándola desprevenida, con un movimiento rápido, tiré a mi hermana en la cama.

-¡Harry James Potter!- exclamó, luego de rebotar un par de veces.- O me sueltas ahora mismo, o grito hasta que venga papá.

-Lilian Elizabeth Potter-le dije imitando su tono y sujetando sus dos brazos con mi mano derecha.-O me dices lo que quiero oír, o te despeino antes de que suba el viejo.

-No te atreverías…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.-No te atrevas, Harry. Hablo enserio.

-Yo también, Lizzy-levante peligrosamente mi mano hacia a su cabello y ella soltó un grito. Si había algo que mi hermana definitivamente odiaba era que le tocaran el pelo, sobre todo cuando acababa de pasar los últimos treinta minutos cepillándolo.

Para mi fortuna y desgracia de mi madre (que desistió de intentar peinarla a los dos años) yo era la única persona que gozaba del privilegio de poder tocarlo, y definitivamente, tomaba ventaja de ello algunas veces. Ésta, por ejemplo.

-Bien, bien-se rindió.-Te lo diré.-Me miró con los ojos brillando de rabia y compuso una sonrisa siniestra.

-Te escucho-la animé, mientras, por mi parte, componía una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Eres el hermano más guapo, valiente, lindo e inteligente que nadie podrá tener jamás!-su tono de voz fue tan falsamente dulce y entusiasta que ni ella ni yo pudimos contener las carcajadas.

-¡Pero bueno!-exclamó mi madre desde la puerta haciéndoos saltar y quedar sentados.-Mando a uno para que despierte al otro y los dos terminan en la cama. ¿Qué no piensan ir a la escuela?-preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Pues desde luego que sí, mamá.-Respondió Lizzy aceptando mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.-No me perdería por nada mi primer día en Hogwarts.-Lizzy se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa genuina esta vez.-Regresé porque te extrañaba- dio dos pasos y se refugió en mis brazos.

-Yo también, trol, yo también.

Aún desconocíamos porque a mi hermana de una día para otro se le había metido en la cabeza irse a estudiar al extranjero. Solo recuerdo que un día, cuando regresó de la escuela, hizo todo un dramón para que mis padres le dejaran ir. Alejó que ya había hablado con Lupin (su padrino y amigo de mis padres) y que este le había dicho que no tenía ningún problema con cuidarla. También nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos a nadie donde estaba, así que un año se convirtió en dos, luego en tres, cuatro y por fin, luego de cinco años ella estaba de vuelta lista para incorporarse a Hogwarts.

Mi despertador de emergencia sonó indicándome que disponía de una hora para arreglarme y desayunar antes de que Malfoy pasara por mí. Con desgana tomé del armario mi uniforme gris y me encaminé a la ducha.

Los chorros de agua tibia dieron de lleno en mi cara cuando entré y poco a poco la somnolencia fue desapareciendo. Una vez un poco más despierto comencé a vestirme de manera lenta queriendo, de alguna forma, retrasar mi ida a colegio.

Hogwarts era una escuela para ricos, en donde el nivel social y la cantidad de ceros en las cuentas bancarias era lo más importante. El colegio tenía una serie de complejos educativos que te permitían estudiar desde el jardín de infantes hasta la universidad, con la misma calidad educativa y el mismo prestigio.

Mis amigos y yo, pertenecíamos a familias ricas e importantes de las cuales éramos los herederos.

Ron, era hijo de un importante político que en unos meses iniciaría su campaña para postularse como Ministro. Es el sexto de siete hijos y el varón más joven de la familia Weasley. Todos sus hermanos eran famosos y mundialmente conocidos: uno de ellos era el presidente de una asociación dedicada a salvaguardar el medio ambiente; otro, acababa de realizar su tercer descubrimiento arqueológico; el tercer Weasley, estaba supervisando el guión para la película basada en su nuevo best-seller; los gemelos, que a los quince se habían salido de la escuela y arriesgado sus ahorros en una inversión en una fábrica de juguetes, tenían ya trece sucursales a nivel mundial; por último Ginny, la más pequeña y mejor amiga de Lizzy, estaba en Paris, cumpliendo su contrato como modelo.

Draco Malfoy era el único hijo del que se decía era un muy peligroso e influyente mafioso (nunca se ha comprobado nada) y de una actriz y modelo famosísima de los años ochenta.

"_Potter &Black, corporation"_ era la compañía financiera que mi padre, James Potter, y su mejor amigo y mi padrino, Siruis Black, presidian y de la cual eran dueños. Lo que la hacía tan especial y por ende a mí y a todos los Potter (Black aún no daba señales de querer dar descendencia), era que dicha empresa era el soporte financiero de todo el país.

Si por separados Weasley, Malfoy y Potter eran nombres equivalentes de respeto y poder, juntos eran una fuerza gigantesca con la que había que tener cuidado, nosotros tres lo descubrimos desde pequeños y sacábamos ventaja de ello.

Ningún maestro nos regañaba jamás pues nuestras familias aportaban sumas exorbitantes de dinero a la escuela. Los alumnos nos tenían miedo, nadie fue lo bastante valiente para acercarse a nosotros, y los pocos que lo intentaron lo hicieron por interés.

Nadie creía (ni siquiera nosotros) que las calificaciones obtenidas y los lugares-los tres primeros-del cuadro de honor, que nos asignaban fueran por nuestro propio merito, así que desde ese entonces los tres decidimos que cambiaríamos esa opinión.

Es cierto que usamos la influencia y dinero de nuestra familia: en vez de solo leer sobre la Capilla Sixtina, la visitamos en un fin de semana; los tres éramos fanáticos del soccer, y, en lugar de entrenar en un parque o en las canchas de la escuela, lo hacíamos en el estadio del esquipo del cual mi padrino era el dueño.

También hicimos uso de las inmensas bibliotecas que cada familia poseía, leímos, leímos y leímos, con la única intención de que jamás volvieran a pensar que comprábamos las calificaciones, y leímos tanto que algunas veces sabíamos más del tema que los mismos profesores. Draco, incluso, se atrevió a corregir a uno de ellos y desde entonces nos ganamos la fama de arrogantes, mientras que la de maleducados se nos atribuyó por todas las travesuras que hacíamos como consecuencia al aburrimiento que nos causaban las clases.

El estudio intensivo al que por propia voluntad nos sumergimos trajo también como consecuencia que cada uno de nosotros encontrara, por decirlo de laguna forma, su especialidad: Ron era un as con las ciencias y las mates, además era un ajedrecista excepcional, había ganado por tres años consecutivos el Torneo Nacional de Ajedrez; Draco, aún con toda esa facha de "niño malo" y cinta negra en tres disciplinas, era un amante del arte y un gran pintor, había montado más de tres exposiciones y vendido uno que otro cuadro en unos muy buenos miles de euros, todo, claro está, bajo su seudónimo: Lady Ann Becker (había una reputación que mantener).

Por mi parte, me inclinaba por las letras: literatura, filosofía, lenguas (hablaba cinco idiomas y pensaba comenzar con el japonés), me encantaba la música y tocaba el piano y la guitarra. Componía mis propias canciones, pero no tenía el valor para publicarlas. Al igual que mis amigos me gustaba le soccer y además de ser defensa era el capitán del equipo.

Nos encantaba estudiar y por supuesto nos encantaba Hogwarts, ¡Diablos! Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero esperaba con ansias las clases de McGonagall, esa mujer tenía una perspectiva tan amplia que asistir a sus clases y escuchar su opinión sobre algún clásico (era profesora de literatura) era de lo más sorprendente ¿por qué sino habría leído "Orgullo y Prejuicio"? También estaba el profesor y director: Albus Dumbledore. Él enseñaba filosofía, ¡Y qué filosofía!

Ellos dos eran los únicos profesores que me habían hecho batallar un poco, que habían exigido algo de esfuerzo y que habían hecho que realmente me ganara las calificaciones.

Las clases no eran el problema, éste radicaba en lo aburrido que se estaba volviendo la vida en la escuela, solo había una cosa que lograba divertirnos y esa era la Flor Amarilla.

Ninguno de nosotros tres imaginamos que el resto del colegio se lo tomaría como una declaración de guerra del Trío Dorado. Admito que las buenas intenciones se perdieron en el camino y ahora repartíamos FA a cada estudiante becado para que fuera tiranizado por el resto del colegio, con el único propósito de divertirnos.

-¡Potter!

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que hay que tocar?- le pregunté a mi hermana mientras cerraba el gel.

-Hasta que lo entienda-contestó con una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la puerta que acaba de abrir de un portazo.- Matt acaba de llamar diciendo que el señorito Malfoy ya viene para acá, que traer el carro.

-¿Tú no vienes?-cogí mi mochila y le pase un brazo por los hombros al salir.

-¿Y que todo el colegio sepa que somos parientes? Ni soñarlo-Lizzy se separó de un empujón y me mostro su lengua.-Voy a irme con Joe, en un carro normal.

-¿Intentas decir que mi coche es de Marte? ¡Mamá!-exclamé al entrar a la cocina-Elizabeth dice que mi coche es de Marte- me queje y le di un beso de buenos días, saludé a mi padre y él bajo el periódico para saludarme y besar a Lizzy.

-¿Cómo es posible que no puedan dejar de pelear?-nos preguntó mi Lily, mi madre, mientras nos servía el desayuno.-Cualquier pareja normal de hermanos se mostrarían más amables y cariñosos luego de estar años sin verse.

-Pero Lily, -contestó papá- tú misma lo has dicho, una pareja normal.

-Exacto-lo apoyé.-Una hermana linda y comprensiva jamás insinuaría que mi auto es de Marte.

-¿Marte? ¿Qué no era de Italia? James, que hijos tan raros tienes. ¿Qué no les has enseñado que los Ferrari son de Italia?

-¡Siruis!-gritó Lizzy en cuanto mi padrino entro por la puerta.

-¡Hey, pequeño trol! ¿Qué dice Nueva York?

Gracias a Dios en ese instante entró el mayordomo informando que Draco acaba de llegar en la limusina para irnos, no me creía capaz de aguantar otra vez todas las "pato-aventuras" que mi hermanita había vivido en NY. Me despedí de todos y salí justo a tiempo para ver a Joe, nuestro chofer, sacar de la cochera una Mercedes, en el que supuse llevaría a mi hermana a la escuela.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó mi rubio amigo una vez que el coche se puso en marcha.-Te vez un poco fastidiado.

-¿Y quién no lo estaría ante la perspectiva de un aburrido año de clases?-suspiré dejándome caer en el asiento.

-Supongo, entonces, que tendremos que buscar algo para divertirnos.

-¿Qué, repartir mas FA para que el resto del alumnado nos entretenga?-le pregunté.

-Debes de admitir que eso de esconder el pupitre, fue muy divertido-. Dijo Draco, y los dos nos soltamos a reír.

Recogimos a Ron quince minutos más tarde y juntos planeamos cómo conseguir los datos de nuestra nueva víctima, porque, para ser sinceros eso era lo que nos entretenía más: la búsqueda de la identidad de nuestras victimas.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, las puertas dobles de madera antigua estaban cerradas lo que hacía que nuestra llegada fuese más impactante.

Bajamos de la limosina y nos dimos un retoque, nunca nos perdonaríamos que nuestras fans (porque teníamos cada uno un club de fans) nos vieran en fachas.

Una vez listos, le hicimos una seña con la cabeza al prefecto para que abriera la puerta.

Los gritos, los suspiros y dos que tres desmayos nos dieron la bienvenida.

-¡Demonios!-se quejó Ron-¿No podrían gritar dos decibeles más bajo?

-¿Por qué mejor no pides que deje de gritar?-contestó Draco

-Porque me gusta que me griten, no que me destrocen el oído. Y no te atrevas a decir que a ti también te molesta.-Y para probar que el pelirrojo tenía razón señaló a dos chicas que gritaban histéricas a las que segundos antes Draco había sonreído.

Negué con la cabeza, bastante divertido, por la actitud del par de mis amigos y le giñé el ojo a un par de chicas que, debían de ser de nuevo ingreso pues se desmayaron en el acto, pasé por su lado y cuando iba a preguntar qué clase teníamos… la vi.

La señorita número dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**3**

* * *

"_Ningún vanidoso siente celos."_

_Jacinto Benavente (Dramaturgo español)_

* * *

¡Al fin, silencio!

Silencio, silencio y bendito silencio. Además el olor del polvo, de piel y tinta era lo único que contribuía a mejorar mi humor, que ciertamente no estaba en su mejor momento y amenazaba con hacer una Tercera Guerra mundial.

Suspiré tratando de llenar mis pulmones de aire, cerré los ojos sintiendo como el viento rosaba mi cara y extendiendo los brazos me deje caer de espaldas sobre el césped.

Si algo amaba de Hogwarts, además de su grandiosa biblioteca, era la oportunidad estar solo una vez te hallas perdido en sus inmensos jardines. Y yo, desde luego, necesitaba perderme con urgencia.

Dos horas atrás habían salido las listas de las calificaciones correspondientes al primer periodo, y yo tenía que aguantarme las ganas de gritar como histérica para que nadie notara lo nerviosa que estaba, finalmente yo era la imagen de perfección. Todas las chicas del colegio quieren ser como yo. Todas me admiran, creen que soy simpática y súper buena onda… Así que gritar en medio del pasillo jalándome el cabello por algo tan simple como las calificaciones, era algo que jamás haría en público.

Además también tenía que proyectar que eso (las calificaciones) no me importaba pues, ¿de qué habría de preocuparse la Gran Hermione –súper inteligente-Granger?

Pero yo tenía una razón. Una maldita buena razón: ¡Quitarle a ese imbécil el primer lugar!

Como quien no quiere la cosa me acerqué a mirar la hoja que cada periodo pegaban en el tablón de anuncios en el Gran Comedor, o mejor dicho la cafetería, que era parada reglamentaria para el cuerpo estudiantil. De modo automático mis ojos se dirigieron hasta el inicio de documento en busca del número uno.

Este periodo era mío. Había sacado diez en todas las materias incluida química, en la que muy a regañadientes Snape me había puesto un sobresaliente, así que ¿cómo alguien iba a poder superar a la perfección.

Sonriendo de manera idiota, suspiré un par de veces intentando relajarme para poder disfrutar de mi momento de gloria, moví mis pupilas unos milímetros…

¡Noooooooooooooooo!

_1.- Potter, H._

_**2.-Granger, H.**_

_3.- Malfoy, D._

_4.-Weasley, R._

_5.-Potter, L._

_6.- Lovegood, L._

¡Noooooooooooooo!

¿Cómo carajos estaba allí?, ¿Cómo demonios obtuvo el primer puesto?, ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo?

¡El muy bastardo!

Quería gritar, llorar y partir una nariz en particular, ¿pero lo hice? ¡No! Porque tenía una maldita imagen que mantener, la cual no incluía hacer berrinches ni patear traseros.

Soporte con sonrisitas bobas las felicitaciones, reprimí las ganas de maldecir como marinero cada vez que oía el nombre del idiota. Como pude me deshice de mis "fans", quienes me rogaron explicarles unas ecuaciones, prometiéndoles que las vería en la biblioteca.

-¿Me ayudarías a estudiar?-las arremedé-¿Me ayudarías a mi también, Hermione?, ¿Nos ayudarías a todas?

Es que esas tipas se creían que no tenía cosas que hacer, trabajos que terminar, ropa que lavar (yo no tenía sirvientas) y tiempo que perder. Pero eso sí, luego salían con que los "nerds" no teníamos vida social. ¡Cómo si nos dejaran!

-¿Por qué no iban con el Harry-gran sabio roba lugares-Potter?

-Mi hermano no es ladrón-di un respingo y me incorporé de inmediato para fulminar a Lizzy con la mirada.

-¿Quieres que muera de un infarto?-le reproché. Lizzy rodó los ojos y sacó de la bolsa de su sweater su teléfono "La encontré. Si. Está bien. En el prado al sur del lago, frente al roble." La escuché hablar con quien supuse que era Luna, después de un rato de puros "ajá", finalmente colgó.

-Por una coma-dijo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi hermano te gano por una coma. Lo escuché decirle a sus amigos que había descubierto que en la lectura faltaba una coma.

-¿¡Que!?-¡Oh, diablos! Eso sí que me hacía sentirme mejor, fui vencida porque no eché en falta una, hasta segundos antes, insignificante coma. ¡Mierda!.

-Pero no te pongas así-me consoló Lizzy.-Ya verás que para la próxima…

Lilian Elizabeth Potter, así fue como se presentó luego de darnos a Luna y a mí un susto mortal.

El TD acaba de hacer su espectacular entrada y hasta ese momento se reportaban diez desmayos, quince taquicardias y tres casos de bochornos.

-Menudos idiotas-había dicho yo dándome la vuelta para irme al salón.

-¿Disculpa?-una chicha más o menos de mi estatura con el pelo negro perfectamente acomodado en caireles y los ojos verdes, se había parado enfrente de mí.- ¿Acabas de llamar idiotas a los integrantes del TD?

-Eh….- ¡Mierda!, pensé, si le contesto que sí, me delataría y sería acreedora a una FA, y si le dijo que no quedaría como una mentirosa y mi imagen se vería afectada.-Eh…

-Ella ciertamente los llamó idiotas.

-¡Luna!-cerré los ojos con fuerza ¿quien le dijo que interviniera?

-¡Oh. Por. Dios.!-exclamó pasmada la chica-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas!-dio unos brinquitos y luego se levo una mano a la frente con dramatismo.-Pensé que era la única que pensaba así de mi hermano y sus amigos.

-¿¡Tú hermano!?-dijimos Luna y yo al mismo tiempo e intercambiamos miradas nerviosas. Esta vez sí que la habíamos regado.

-¿Qué no me he presentado?-preguntó con expresión inocente.-Soy Elizabeth Potter, hermana melliza de Harry Potter.

Santa… Mierda

Era hermana de un integrante del TD, y no cualquier integrante, sino de su líder, amo y señor…

Sé que en esta vida todo pasa por una razón, pero… ¿¡Por qué a mí!?

Justo cuando solo quedaba un año de escuela, un solo año que esperaba que pasara sin penas y con muchas glorias… Adiós a Hogwarts, adiós a mi sueño, adiós a los halagos y adiós a mi popularidad.

Este era el fin. Miré a Luna de manera amenazadora, para hacerle saber el peso de mi ira y de que no estaba muy conforme con esa manía que tenia de meterse en conversaciones ajenas, pero la pobre estaba blanca como el papel, pues por muy gustosa que colaborase cuando de insultar al TD se trate, bien que sabia las consecuencias a la que nos enfrentábamos. Además, aunque lo negase mil veces, ella también se preocupaba por su reputación.

Ella me miró también, pero en su mirada llena de pánico había también una disculpa implícita.

-¡Oh!-exclamo la chica Potter-No se preocupen, no voy a decir nada. Como ya dije es un verdadero place conocer a alguien que no idolatre a ese trío de idiotas. Pero, ojo-levantó una mano y nos señalo,- eso no quiere decir que no quiera a mi hermano, simplemente no soporto los "aires" que se da.

A partir de ese momento Lizzy (como le gustaba que le dijeran) se juntó con nosotras, la verdad es que en ese entonces no nos quedó otro remedio (¿quien le dice que no a la hermana del líder del TD?), y como si eso no fuera suficiente o el destino tuviera planes ocultos, resultó que ella también estaba en nuestra clase.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Luna y yo descubrimos que era realmente una buena y encantadora persona y nos hicimos amigas de verdad.

Comenzamos a compartir cosas, entre ellas mi secreto. Aunque en mi defensa debo de admitir que Lizzy era muy lista, no tanto como yo, pero sí lo suficiente como para averiguarlo, o al menos intuirlo antes de que a Luna se le saliera en una ocasión.

Pero lo quera muy extraño es que nunca se acerco a su hermano, ni siquiera cuando a la tercera hora del primer día de clases todo el colegio sabía que era hermana de Harry Potter. A su hermano le dedicaba una sonrisa cuando se lo cruzaba en el pasillo, o le dedica una mueca y roba los ojos cando provocaba un desmayo, a Weasley lo saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza y a Malfoy, lo ignoraba y le rehuía como la peste.

-¿Por qué no vamos al cine? –Preguntó Lizzy con una sonrisa.-Tal vez si vemos una comedia y nos reímos se te pase el coraje.

Sí, Elizabeth Potter, era una chica muy diferente a nosotras. Siempre estaba de buen humor con una sonrisa en la cara y encontraba siempre el lados positivo a las caso. Tenía el color de ojos y cabello iguales a los de su hermano, compartía con él la inteligencia pero no la arrogancia lo que hacía que fuera facial tratar con ella.

Luna se nos unió minutos después y las tres comenzamos a comentar la cartelera.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se sentía ansioso. Muy, muy, muy ansioso y lo peor era que conocía perfectamente la causa de su estado. Eso sí, jamás lo admitiría pues si había algo que los Malfoy destilaban era orgullo. Y él como buen único heredero tenía orgullo de sobra.

Mimado desde el día en que se supo venía en camino, Draco solo tenía que pedirlo y lo tendría todo, por algo era el primogénito de Lucius y el tesoro de Narcisa. Tal vez no fuese la mejor manera de educar a un hijo cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos, pero si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que Narcisa se las vio negras para poder concebir, que el embarazo fue complicadísimo y que el parto no fue de lo mejor y que además la dejó sin posibilidad alguna de volver a concebir, era comprensible. A parte de los mimos, Draco había crecido en una familia llena de amor, donde sus padres se amaban con locura y siempre estaban para él: que si el niño quería pintar, ya le traían el mejor equipo; que si el niño preguntaba: "¿Qué es estribor?" Lucius ya marcaba para comprar un yate; que si el niño decía: " ¿Donde está Nueva Zelanda? Narcisa ya estaba haciendo las maletas.

Desde luego que tuvo sus castigos, sobre todo teniendo como mayordomo a Dobby, un viejecito que lo que tenía de amble lo tenia de soplón y no dudaba ni un segundo en ir contarle a los patrones las travesuras del "señorito". Como la vez que, cuando tenía cinco años, se le ocurrió ver si las ranas al igual que los peses, se podían ir por el inodoro. Obviamente el WC se tapó, lo que ocasiones que por alguna extraña razón o coincidencia (no era plomero) salieran del fregadero de la cocina aguas negras. O la vez que junto con Harry y Ron, sintiéndose ya "Hombres", les dio por probar el Whisky. El sermón que le dio Lucios ese día que por indicaciones del mayordomo lo encontró vomitando en el retrete, fue de antología y el castigo digno de recordarse: Lucius lo había llevado a una tienda de mascotas y le había comprado un cachorro, si era lo suficientemente grandecito para beber-había dicho-, también lo era para tener responsabilidades. Actualmente Flfuffy correteaba feliz en la mansión Malfoy.

Así que, como desde siempre Draco había estado acostumbrado a tener lo mejor de lo mejor, no podía menos que tener a la mejor chica, y cinco años antes, cualquiera con un poco de testosterona en las venas, habría dicho que Elizabeth Potter no se acercaba ni en broma al concepto de "lo mejor".

La chica en aquel entonces contaba con el típico aparato dental, zapatos ortopédicos, el mismo problema ocular de su hermano, es decir, usaba lentes y se hacía cada peinado que… No, Lizzy no era la mejor y por lo tanto no era digna de la atención de Draco.

Por eso el día que Lizzy le entregó una carta, este ni siquiera la cogió, miró a la chica de arriba abajo y la despacho con un seco: Yo no salgo con chicas feas, la dejó en medio del parque donde lo había citado.

Oh, desde luego que había tenido cargo de consciencia, después de todo era la hermanita de uno de sus mejores amigos y su padres le habían inculcado modales pero hacía tiempo que había cerrado esa puerta de las culpas y toda esa bola de sentimientos. Pero ella había regresado y era una espinita que molestaba y si no le buscaba una solución, algo le decía que el dolor sería insoportable. Habría querido como mínimo disculparse o al menos rechazarla más cortésmente, pero ella parecía inmune a él, como si de alguna forma supiera lo que él pretendía.

Pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones pues su novia llegaría la siguiente semana y su instinto le decía que Ron no se iba tomar muy bien el hecho de que lo llamara cuñado.


	4. Chapter 4

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**4**

_La cura más segura para la vanidad es la soledad_

_Thomas C. Wolfe (Novelista estadounidense)_

* * *

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-dije antes de cerrar la puerta y despedir a mis dos amigas.

Lo que planeabas como una salida al cine se convirtió en una tarde de películas en mi casa. Luna llevaba años intentado conocerla pero de alguna manera me había librado de tener que llevarla, pero con lo que jamás conté fue con la terquedad y el poder de convencimiento que poseía Lizzy. Y ante la insistencia de una terca Luna y una aún más terca Lizzy terminamos en lo que muy por ridículo que suene ellas denominaron "La casa de plebeyos".

Pensé muy seriamente echarlas de allí pero su entusiasmo y sus caras de sorpresa ante lo que para mí era lo más común fue lo más divertido que había visto. Por ejemplo, casi se les salen los ojos cuando me vieron tomar agua directamente de la llave o lo maravilladas que estaban al ver como funcionaba el microondas.

Ni que decir de sus caras cuando les enseñé mi cuarto de 3 por 4 que solo contaba con una cama individual un librero que fungía a la vez como cabecera, un closet, un escritorio con una computadora y una vieja grabadora, y paredes azules con una ventana pequeña y muchas cositas pegadas en ellas.

Después de que, incrédulas, me hicieran explicarles cómo es que podía vivir en un cuartito chiquititito casi tirándole a cuarto de muñecas, las dos decidieron que mi habitación necesitaba un cambio de imagen, así que gracias a los conocimientos que poseía Luna y que, desde luego, no sabía que compartía con Lizzy, mi recamara terminó decorada al estilo "Fen-shui", lo que sea que sea eso. Yo sólo me aguanté las ganas de reír y rodar los ojos pues lo único que hicieron fue mover mi cama diez centímetros, ladear mi espejo y poner una bandeja con agua.

En fin, la tarde fue divertida y con todo lo acontecido terminé por olvidarme, o por lo menos pasar a segundo plano, mi enfado por perder el primer lugar. Queríamos ver otra película pero cuando pronuncié la hora Lizzy se puso como loca alejando que tenía que estar en casa desde hacía tiempo, intentó comunicarse con su madre pero su celular se había quedado sin batería, y antes de que pudiese ofrecerle mi teléfono para llamar, Luna se ofreció a llevarla y prácticamente ya estaban arriba de la limosina de la familia Lovegood.

Ni bien empezaba a subir las escaleras cuando el teléfono sonó. Contesté y la voz de mi madre me saludó del otro lado. Entre las cosas que me dijo que por favor hiciera (poner la lavadora, lavar los trastes y sacar la basura), me dio que se irían a cenar con un grupo de colegas, que llegarían tarde y que pidiera lo que quisiera para cenar.

Subí a mi habitación y me tendí boca abajo en mi cama y como mis amigas la habían movido así que la caja que tenía debajo sobresalía. Curiosa la destapé y me sorprendí al encontrar un par de revistas, las hojeé y al ver unos artículos una idea me llegó a la cabeza.

Me levanté entusiasmada por mi plan, me puse mi vieja pijama azul de estrellas que tenía agujeros en los puños, el cuello y en la parte baja del pantalón, y, mientras bajaba las escaleras sujeté mi cabello en una cola alta.

Descolgué el teléfono y pedí mi cena, una pizza estaría perfecta para lo que iba a hacer. Dije los ingredientes (peperoni y queso) y los datos necesarios: nombre, teléfono y dirección.

Una vez hecho el pedido y que me aseguraran que después de treinta minutos mi orden era gratis, colgué feliz y me encaminé a la cocina.

"_Haz tu propio Spa en casa"_

Ese era el título del artículo, los procedimientos eran sencillos y afortunadamente los ingredientes estaban en las alacenas bien surtidas de mi madre.

_Para tener un rostro fresco y radiante_-leí-, _la mascarilla de fresa es buenísima. Lo que necesitas es dos fresas grandes y siete u ocho gotas de miel. Si tu piel es seca añade una cucharadita de mantequilla de barra._

_Licua todos los ingredientes y aplícalos en tu rostro con movimientos rotativos de forma suave. Deja actuar por 15 minutos y luego enjuaga con agua tibia._

_Pero si lo que quieres es tener un cabello sedoso y con brillo, sin esas molestas puntas secas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aplicarte a siguiente mezcla: bate dos huevos junto con una cucharadita de ron y otra de aceite de ricino, aplícala directamente sobre todo el cabello, déjala actuar por 20 minutos y después lava tu pelo de la forma habitual._

Jamás había hecho una cosa así, pero por alguna extraña razón que desde luego no iba a ponerme a analizar, esta vez parecía divertido. Así que antes de ponerme manos a la obra, prendí el estéreo a un nivel moderado (tenía que escuchar el timbre), y cantado "Inmortal" de La Oreja de Van Gogh (¡Ah, que buenos eran esos muchachos!), comencé a hacer mis mezclas.

Me puse con facilidad la mezcla pegajosa en el cabello y luego me lo volví a atar, sentía el huevo escurrir por mis hombros, pero en lugar de molestarme o encontrarlo asqueroso, comencé a reír, era divertido hacer algo normal de chicas.

Gracias a la función _random_ la canción cambió y una de mis favoritas se escuchó por la casa. Me puse la mascarilla moviendo las caderas al ritmo lento de la melodía cuando el estribillo empezó, tomé la espátula a modo de micrófono y comencé a cantar:

-_Juntó al maaar, tú nunca fuiste sincero. Junto al maaar, me conseguiste engaaaañaaaar. Y esperé mil noches después (1)…_-el timbre interrumpió mi concierto, le puse pausa al disco y el timbre volvió a sonar.- ¡Voy!-exclame caminado hacia la mesita conde estaba mi cartera.

-¿Vive aquí Hermione Granger?-preguntó el pizzero.

-Sí, soy yo-contesté abriendo la puerta aún buscando el dinero. Levanté la cabeza con el pago en la mano y el alma se me fue al piso y más abajo.

Harry Potter estaba allí.

* * *

Metí tercera en el momento gusto en el que el sonido del motor me indicó que había llegado a las tres mil revoluciones, contento de oír a mi carro susurrar tan suavemente comencé a mover la cabeza a ritmo de _I gott a feelin (2)_ que salía a todo volumen de mi recién estrenado estéreo. Divisé por el retrovisor el auto negro de mis guardaespaldas y aceleré. Lo normal era que viajara en limosina o en una camioneta blindada y negra, pero tan solo unos meses atrás me habían dado mi licencia y como premio mi padrino me había regalado un increíble Porche que muy raramente conducía, así que como hoy era una de esas raras ocasiones, me divertía haciendo sufrir a mis pobres guardianes.

Derrapé en al camino de piedra que decoraba el jardín de la Residencia Potter y le aventé las llaves al jefe de mi equipo de seguridad para que estacionara mi auto en el garaje.

Aún tarareando la canción entre a la casa. Puse al pié de la escalera mi mochila y mi balón de soccer y fui a saludar a mi madre.

La encontré paseando de un lado a otro en la sala con el teléfono pegado al oído y a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

-Ya llegue-informé y le di su respectivo beso en la mejilla. Una de las reglas familiares era que, siempre, antes de irte y al regresar tenías que saludar con una beso a mamá y/o papá y viceversa.

-¿Viene tu hermana contigo?-me preguntó marcado insistente el teléfono.

-No, ¿por?-me senté frunciendo el ceño.

-Digo que llegaba a las 7… ¡Maldición! ¿Para qué carajos quieren los celulares, si cuando uno los llama no contestan?

-Mamá, son…-miré mi reloj-las siete menos cinco y…

-¡Precisamente por eso!-exclamó casi al borde de la histeria.- Lizzy siempre llega quince minutos antes de la hora… ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Si la secuestraron? ¿Si…?

-¡Mamá!-la tomé de los hombros para tranquilizarla -Lizzy está bien. Debe de haberse olvidado de la hora, tal vez hay mucho tránsito o intenta llamar pero la llamada no entra, pero ella está bien. ¿Dónde te dijo que iba?

-Iba a ir casa de su amiga Granger, creo que así se llamaba. Me dio la dirección-mi mamá caminó hasta una mesa y me tendió la nota.

-Bien, iré a buscarla-le pasé un brazo por los hombros y le di un beso en la sien.- Cualquier cosa te llamo.

Fui directamente al garaje para sacar mi auto mientras maldecía la costumbre de Lizzy de siempre ser puntual. Encendí el motor e introduje la dirección en el GPS, pues a pesar de ser en un Pedregal (3) no tenía ni idea de donde era.

El camino se me hizo largo, más porque no podía poner música pues tenía que seguir las indicaciones de la molesta vocecita que no cesaba de decir gira a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda…

Pero de repente el paisaje de sacó de mi letargo.

No había mansiones, ni casas extravagantes como las que había en mi calle, los jardines no tenían las plantas en formas estrafalarias de figurillas o de animales y las únicas luces que había eran las de las farolas de la calle.

Extrañado confundido releí la hija con la dirección pesando que tal vez hubiese interpretado mal la letra de mi madre, al no encontrar error alguno, decidí checar el GPS, quien quita y metí mal la dirección, pero no, el aparato decía que estaba en el lugar indicado y por si no fuera poco la placa que estaba en la esquina confirmaba mi ubicación.

No tardé mucho con dar con el número 15, era una casa pequeña de dos plantas tenía una especie de terraza en el piso superior que, a su vez, fungía como techo para un pequeño porche de forma cuadrada y que estaba asegurado con una reja. La mitad de la pared frontal daba el aspecto de estar hecha con muchos tabiques de diferentes tonos de gris y un escalón te permitía el acceso. Estaba pintada de un color turquesa con los marcos de las ventanas en color crema, y la herrería en verde.

En sí la casa era bonita, pero no del estilo que debería tener la casa de un estudiante de Hogwarts.

Extrañado, me acerqué, abrí la reja dispuesto a preguntar, después de todo, puede que quizás sí me haya equivocado.

Música se colaba por la puerta al momento de que toqué el timbre y pensé que con semejante escándalo iba a pasarme un rato pegado al aparato, no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando de inmediato alguien respondió.

-¿Vive aquí Hermione Granger?-pregunté para no perder más tiempo. Aún no sabía si mi hermana ya había llegado o si tenía que ir hasta el otro lado de la cuidad den pos de la Señorita número dos, pues no tenía motivo alguno como para fingir que no sabía quién era la amiga de mi pequeña-por tres minutos-hermana.

Desde el primer día de clases, y solo Dios sabe porqué Elizabeth había declarado a mitad de la cena que ya había encontrado a sus dos mejores amigas, después había dado un monologo de cuarenta minutos acerca de la cualidades de Granger y Lovegood, de lo geniales y listas que eran y de que si las podía invitar un día de estos a la casa.

Lily no puso ningún pero y, gustosa, se ofreció a organizar todo siempre y cuando le avisaran con tiempo. James solo sonrió aún contento por tener a su nena en casa, aunque yo sabía que lo primero que hizo mi papá luego de levantarse de la mesa y encerrarse en su estudio, fue investigar a "Lunatica" y a la "Srta. # 2". También me quedó más que claro que no encontró nada malo, pues no puso ninguna objeción.

-Sí-me contestaron y me congelé,-soy yo.

¡Oh, Santo Dios todopoderoso!

No, no, no. Ella no podía ser Granger, simplemente era imposible.

_Si, soy yo. Si soy yo._

El eco de su voz al responder mi sencilla pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mí cabeza impidiéndome pensar. Necesitaba que fuera mentira, una broma o, por lo menos, un universo alterno, porque de no ser así…

Su cara batida con lo que parecía ser tomate tenía plasmada una expresión de absoluto terror e incredulidad, expresiones que de igual manera se reflejaban en la mía. Volví a recorrerla con la mirada de la cabeza, la cual goteaba una cosa rara, a los pies enfundados en un pantalón que tenía más agujeros que el queso gruyere y algo que parecía ser huevo le escurría del pelo y despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol.

Una gota de lo que sea que tuviese en el pelo al caer, fue la que nos hizo reaccionar, o más bien la hizo reaccionar a ella que soltando un grito, muy similar al de las películas de terror, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Yo me quede como idiota todavía unos segundos más en los que asimilaba el hecho de que el portazo y el grito eran la confirmación que necesitaba de que había tenido a la Srta. # 2 enfrente.

Sonreí como idiota mientras me dirigía a mí auto, esto se iba a poner muy bueno.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Estaba jodida, realmente jodida y con mi sentencia de muerte firmada con sangre.

¿Cómo demonios me había descubierto?, ¿Sabido mi dirección y encontrado mi casa?

La respuesta no tardo en llegar: Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy… Ya decía yo que por algo no debía de haberlas traído a casa, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando lo hice? Y ¿Por qué, maldita sea, no me avisó-o me previno-de que su hermano iba a venir?

Miles y miles de preguntas se a galoparon en mi cabeza mientras mi respiración seguía agitada, pero de todas era una la que más se repetía: ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

El mundo, o al menos el mío, así cómo lo conocía acaba de irse al caño. Sabrá Dios lo que ese niñato presumido podría hacerme. Potter había visto mi casa y el barrio donde se encontraba, y dado que él, cual genio que es, no necesitaría pensar mucho para deducir que no tenía una cuenta bancaria de más de seis cifras, así que lo más probable era que mañana a primera hora una FA me diera la bienvenida y así toda la escuela supiese que era becada.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

¿Esconderme, faltar a clases, mudarme, cambiarme de nombre o inventar que tenía una gemela?

Lo de menos sería inventar una enfermedad estilo sarampión, gripe española o mínimo la enfermada de las vacas locas y así postergar el momento y mi consiguiente destapamiento como alumna becada, pero mis padres jamás se lo creerían, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta el día que asistí a la escuela, prácticamente arrastrándome, con 38 y medio grados de temperatura, una toz de perro y con la nariz goteando cual llave de agua.

Solté un gemido lastimero y golpeé mi frente contra la puerta de la cual no me había movido después de, prácticamente, cerrarla en sus narices. El sonido de lago viscoso llamo mi atención y me llevé las manos al cabello.

Cuando sentí lo viscoso del huevo, volví a azotar mi cabeza contra la puerta. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que tenía mascarilla en la cara y una mezcla de lo más rara y apestosa en la cabeza? ¡Y Potter me había visto así!

Gemí fuerte y comencé a llorar.

Se suponía que tenía que esto no tenía porqué pasar, nadie debería de saber que era becada, terminaría mis estudios en paz y con las mejores notas, obtendría otra beca para una universidad en el extranjero, la terminaría en la mitad de tiempo y me pondría a trabajar para ayudar un poco a mis padres.

Pero ahora…

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y la mezcla de mi cabello volvió a escurrir y de paso salpicó un poco. Suspiré intentando calmarme y con la manga de mi camisa me limpié los ojos e hice una mueca cuando vi que tenía una mancha roja producto de la mascarilla ¡genial, ahora tenía más cosas que limpiar!

Si tan solo no se me hubiese ocurrido hacer esta tontería del Spa en casa, quizá hubiese podido alegar que estaba en la casa de un pariente lejano o algo así, pero… ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿por qué, por qué, por qué, tenía que pasarme esto precisamente a mí?

Con lagrimas de miedo y frustración al no saber qué iba a ser de mí mañana en la escuela, comencé a ir hacía mi habitación para poder tomar un baño y sacarme las cosas que traía en la cara y el pelo. Apenas iba en el tercer escalón cuando el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Me congelé y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna, ¿Sería Potter capaz de llamar a sus amigos?, ¿Pensaba tomarme una foto y humillarme más?, ¿Se disculparía o exigiría una explicación?

-¡La Pizza!-gritaron, y por fin, pude meter aire en mis pulmones. Regrese a la puerta y mentalmente maldije a mi padre por no ponerle una mirilla a la puerta. Esta vez fue más cuidadosa, y apenas si abrí lo suficiente para poder ver con un ojo.

Un chico vestido con una playera de color azul y con el logotipo de la pizzería estaba parado afuera con una caja grande en las manos, suspiré relajándome, al menos no era Potter otra vez. Antes de abrir completamente y tomar mi cena, di un rápido vistazo alrededor por si las dudas, al no ver nada extraño o fuera de lo común, abrí la puerta, le arrebaté mi pizza al repartidor y le puse el dinero en las manos, todo en menso de veinte segundos antes de cerrar con un portazo.

Puse a comida en la mesa (se me había quitado ya el hambre) y subí a bañarme.

Mientras enjuagaba mi cabello tomé la decisión que, quizá, fuera la más importante de mi vida: esperaría a ver qué pasaba y fuera lo que fuera ya habría tiempo de ponerle cara.

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sabía que aún tenía la sonrisa idiota que adopté cuando me fui de la casa de la Srta. #2 , pero me era imposible borrarla de mi rostro, además la sensaciones de ansiedad y euforia por mi reciente descubrimiento no me lo hacían más fácil.

Cuando llegué a casa media hora más tarde mi hermana ya se encontraba allí recibiendo un sermón de parte de Lily por no tener con batería su celular. La podre Elizabeth no se cansaba de decir que lo sentía, que no volvería a pasar y que mamá necesitaba ser más flexible, después de todo ella había llegado tres minutos antes de la hora.

Me acerqué a ellas feliz y le revolví el cabello a mi hermana. Lizzy me mostró su lengua y yo solté una carcajada, me acerqué a mi madre y pasándole un brazo por los hombros le di un beso en la mejilla.

¡Dios, estaba tan feliz!

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?-me preguntó mi padrino luego de que me riera como idiota cuando mi padre me pidió la sal.-Estás tan feliz que, hijo, realmente asustas. No te ofendas, pero siempre tienes una geta… Claro que no podemos culpar a James…

-Cierto-intervino mi padre.- Lily y yo tenemos la culpa de la cara que tiene, pero nunca de la geta que pone.

En cualquier otra noche y en cualquier otro momento, un comentario como ese, hubiera bastado para que ofendido y molesto aventara la servilleta en la mesa y me fuera a mi cuarto no sin antes decirles que se metieran en su vida, pero hoy no.

Hoy estaba demasiado complacido con migo mismo, así que me reí.

-¡Jesús!-exclamó Sirius- Hay que hacerle pruebas de sangre. ¡Jovencito, te he dicho que drogas no!

-¡Ey! Solo estoy feliz-contesté luego de soltar otra carcajada-¿Acaso es malo?

-No-respondió mi hermana dejando a un lado su tenedor y girando en su silla para poder verme.- Solo es raro que estés muy feliz, ¿Qué te tiene muy feliz?

-¡Oh! Nada, nada.-Hice un gesto con alas manos para quitarle importancia al asunto.- Solo estoy contento porque estés aquí-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Suficiente-dijo mi padre con el seño fruncido-¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi hijo?

-¡James!-regaño mi madre-¿Qué tiene de malo que nuestro hijo por fin exteriorice los sentimientos que guarda por su hermana?

-Pues que nunca había pasado-contestó Lizzy.

-Vamos, ¿no creerás que no te extrañe, verdad?-le revolví el pelo- Además si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiera conocido la casa de Granger- mi sonrisa se extendió y mi hermana palideció.

-Tú… tú… ¿co… como…?- tartamudeo con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas

-Fácil, mamá me mandó a buscarte- me encogí de hombros.- Estaba preocupada porque no llegabas, así que me dio la dirección que dejaste y…

-¡Mierda!-exclamó y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Lizzy!-la reprendió mi madre- Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita.

-Vamos, Evans-dijo Siruis-no seas tan…

-¿Qué pretendes?-me preguntó Lizzy entre susurros aprovechando la clásica pelea entre mi padrino y mamá.-Y no me digas que nada porque tu reputación te precede y…

-¿Y qué?, ¿Crees que por ser amiga tuya se va a escapar?

-No te metas con ella, o yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Planeas acusarme con papá?- le revolví una vez más el pelo antes de ponerme de pie y marchar hacia mi habitación.-Te recuerdo querida hermana que gracias a ti sé quien es en realidad la señorita número dos.

Una vez en mi recamara y luego de una baño reparador y con la sonrisa y felicidad bailando en mi cara y recorriendo mi cuerpo, me acosté en mi cama demasiado extaciado como para leer.

Tenía tanto que pensar, planear y programar que me quemaban las ansias de que ya fuera mañana, pues el día pintaba muy prometedor.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que Hermione Granger, mañana recibiría su correspondiente Flor Amarilla?

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ron se llevó las manos al pelo en un patético intento de liberar su frustración y no lanzar su PC portátil contra la pared. Llevaba ya cuatro horas trabajando en él y había leído por lo menos diez veces el dichoso expediente y aún no podía encontrar nada que pudiese servirle de argumento para despedir a Minerva McGonagall.

¡Si tan solo hubiera algo, todo sería más fácil! Pero la dichosa profesora no tenía ni un punto fuera de lugar y aunque Ron tenía prisa por deshacerse de la dichosa maestra no lo haría si no había un motivo lógico.

Sí, despedirla era una manera estúpida, infantil y ruin para no hacer el trabajo, eso lo sabía, pero McGonagall no tenía ningún derecho de asignarle un compañero y menos un tutor.

¡Mira que emparejarlo con Lovegood!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

* * *

1.-: Puse ésta palabra en la dirección porque en la cuidad en la que vivo (y los demás chilangos no me dejarán mentir) la mayoría de las "Zonas Residenciales" (donde viven políticos y gente rica) tienen en su nombre la palabra 'Pedregal' o 'Lomas' (Lomas de Chapultepec, Pedregal de San Ángel, son un ejemplo). Pero lo que causa gracia, al menos a mí, es que hay lugares poco conocidos y donde vive gente de la clase media y baja, que también llevan la palabra 'Pedregal' y 'Lomas' en el nombre, por ejemplo, mi colonia que se llama Pedregal de Santa Úrsula, y créanme que no hay ninguna mansión.

2.-: Fragmento del coro de la canción _Flores en la Orilla_ de _La Oreja de Van Gogh_ de su disco _A las 5 en el Astoria._

3.-: Nombre del sencillo de _The Black Eyed Peas_ de su disco _The E N D_

* * *

Hola, mis queridos lectores.

Tengo muchas cosas que comentarles y que aclarar con ustedes. Una de ellas es la frecuencia de las actualizaciones y la longitud de los capítulos. Si bien los primeros tres capítulos los subí con un intervalo de quince días, estos no tenían la longitud que yo deseaba y que se que muchos de ustedes esperan. Así que, aunque haré lo posible para subir rápido los caps, no les garantizo más que dos actualizaciones por mes (eso si bien nos va, tengo tiempo y mi inspiración no se va de paseo) y con una longitud decente. Para mayor información en mi Home page con link en mi profile.

Ahora, con respecto a los animes, al principio aclaré que estaba basado en el anime K_arekano_, tomé solo algunas cositas de la historia pues cuando lo miraba me imagine a Hermione como Yukino por todo ese rollo de la perfecta estudiante, además de que me vino a la mente su frase de: "…Antes de que nos maten o peor aún, que nos expulsen…". Lo demás se fue dando solito. Siempre me ha encantado que Harry y Draco fueran amigos ¿por qué? No tengo ni idea pero me gusta la idea, lo mismo pasa con la familia Potter viva y casi estoy segura de que si ese hubiera sido el caso Harry tendría un hermano o hermana (el que fuera su melliza se lo deben a **Elisa Li Kinomoto** quién me dio la idea). Lo del Trio Dorado y la onda de la FA, lo dijo enserio fue onda de mi cabeza, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia del anime _Hana Yori Dango_, asi que cualquier similitud, ahora sí, que es mera coincidencia. **Fuerin Ann5** y **Ysabel-Granger** quienes me dijeron de las similitudes, estoy viendo la serie sí hay dos que tres y aunque ya tenía una idea del camino que mi historia iba a tomar, este nuevo anime está ampliando mis horizontes.

Por el momento es todo, espero que les guste, que me digan sus chismes, opiniones y dudas, y que se den una vuelta por la pagina de videos famosísima y chequen _Vamparie Knigth_ y _Code Geass_ (mi anime favorito), les van a gustar.

Kry.


	5. Chapter 5

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**5**

* * *

"_Vale más consumir vanidades de la vida, que consumir la vida en vanidades."_

_**Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz **_

* * *

Elizabeth Lilian Potter era una adolescente diferente a las demás, no sólo por poseer una herencia millonaria de más de siete ceros, una casa de tres hectáreas con lago incluido en Francia y una pequeña villa en las Bahamas, o al menos eso era lo que decía el testamento de su padre la última vez que lo leyó tres años atrás cuando le dieron su primer tarjeta Platino.

No, Lizzy (como le decían sus amigos más cercanos) era diferente por la belleza clásica y natural que poseía. Con ojos color verde esmeralda rodeados de pestañas negras, grandes y rizadas; labios delgados y rosas y con el inferior ligeramente más grande que el superior; una nariz recta, pequeña y respingona. De una palidez que ni el mejor salón de broceado podía quitar y con el cabello negro azabache muy flexible para peinar.

Además y gracias a la insistencia de Lili Potter a que estudiara Ballet, poseía unas piernas grandes y muy bien torneadas, una cintura de avispa y, debido a la dieta muy rigurosa que se había visto obligada a hacer, los kilos demás que tenía habían desaparecido y la grasa se había ido a los lugares indicados formando unas redondeadas caderas y unos senos de buen tamaño, es decir, ni muy grandes que pareciesen globos, ni muy pequeños que ni se notaran. También y por fortuna, el aparato dental que usaba desde los cinco años había cumplido con su trabajo y había sido retirado dejándole unos dientes dignos de una comercial de pasta dental.

En resumidas cuentas y pocas palabras: Elizabeth Potter era una hermosa y rica adolescente de diecisiete.

Una verdadera lástima que el chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía memoria no lo notara.

Con un suspiró y luego de haberse acomodado los zapatos, se paró enfrente el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la niña que antes le rehuía como la peste a los espejos ahora no podía vivir sin verse en uno?

-¡A desayunar!- Lizzy oyó el grito de su madre y rodó los ojos, y antes de que Lili irrumpiera en su habitación para saber por qué tardaba tanto en bajar, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacía la cocina.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá.

-Hola, princesa. ¿Quieres fruta o solo cereal?

-Sólo fruta y un poco de leche. ¿Mi hermano no va a bajar?

-Harry se fue temprano, dijo que tenía que hablar con Ron y Draco- comento Lili depositando frente a su hija un plato con papaya, melón y plátano.- ¿Necesitabas hablar con él?

Lizzy negó con la cabeza y a regañadientes se metió un trozo de melón en la boca.

Sabía perfectamente a qué había ido Harry. Tenía ser muy idiota como para no darse cuenta de las ondas que su hermano se traía en el colegió, le basto una semana para darse cuenta de la especie de reinado que profesaba junto con su par de amigos, y sí, se habían enfrentado cuando la primera FA de año escolar había aparecido, había habido insultos, malas palabras y un buen numero de groserías que aumentaron en volumen cuando Lizzy le reclamo todo lo que muy amablemente le había contado Luna. Desafortunadamente lo único que Lizzy había logrado era que Harry dejara de hablarle por dos semanas y que tres estudiantes se vieran afectados por las FA que aparecieron más seguido de lo normal.

Y sí, Elizabeth era consciente de que sus amigas se habían decepcionado de ella, y ella también lo estaba ¡por dios, que sí!, lo que no sabían era que tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza y necesitaba preocuparse primero por sus problemas para después dedicarse a los de los demás, ya llevaba huyendo cinco años de ellos y ya era hora de plantarles cara.

Terminó su desayuno el que por cierto le supo a cartón y con un escueto "llego al rato" se montó en su camioneta. En cuanto la puerta se cerró y el vehículo se puso en marcha sus recuerdos brotaron.

La diferencia de edades que había entre los cuatro era mínima que nunca tuvieron problemas serios para poder llevarse bien incluso con el contraste de que ella era la única mujer.

Elizabeth había aprendido a jugar soccer, a golpear, a eructar y a maldecir al mismo tiempo que Ron, Harry y él.

Se sabía todas las reglas de cualquier deporte y conocía todo lo que había de saber de coches mejor que un mecánico con siglos de experiencia. Trepaba a los árboles y hacia llaves de lucha dignas de cualquier cuadrilátero, era buena hablando de ciencias con Ron, de libros con su hermano y ¡Dios! Incluso pintaba y leía poesía por él.

Soportó burlas, malos ratos y que le tocaran el cabello (lo que más odiaba) solo por estar con él.

Recordaba perfectamente el instante mismo en que se enamoró, no había sido romántico ni digno de mención en alguna de esas novelas del tipo de Kat Martin o Diana Palmer que solía leer, ni los cielos se habían abierto y, mucho menos, había oído campanas, simplemente había intentado bajarse del árbol en el que se habían trepado de la misma manera que ellos y había aterrizado sobre su trasero y, mientras su hermano y Ron se revolcaban de la risa, él se había acercado, le tendió la mano y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido le había preguntado: ¿estás bien?

Ese simple gesto había bastado para que sintiera por primera vez el impulso de pasar las manos por su pelo rubio platinado; para que notara lo delgados y bien formados que tenía los labios; la mandíbula fuerte cubierta ligeramente por la barba que le empezaba a salir y sus ojos… ¡Dios! Sus ojos grises como plata líquida que destilaban preocupación por ella.

Fue ese momento el que marco los siguientes, Lizzy aprendió cada gesto y cada ademan de Draco. Sabía que cuando se tocaba el mentón estaba pensando, que cuando fruncía el ceño, mientras jugaba, hasta que una diminuta arruga aparecía era porque iba a intentar una jugada complicada.

También era una de las pocas personas que sabía su secreto.

Lo había descubierto por casualidad una tarde de octubre, jamás confesó que lo sabía, pero sí que se aficionó a la poesía y estudió pintura, todo para agradarle.

Lástima que a los doce años él le hubiese roto el corazón. Le había costado mucho trabajo armarse del valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos, lo hizo después de una de las practicas de soccer…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le preguntó cuando lo vio salir de los vestuarios.

Con un gesto de curiosidad Draco asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Ron y Harry con gesto de mano, éste último los miró inquisitivamente antes de dejarlos solos.

-¿Necesitas algo?-le había preguntado él.

-Eh… yo…-su corazón latía rápido y el nudo que sentía en su estómago se apretaba más y más, sus manos temblaban y a pura fuerza de voluntad logró sacar una hoja doblada de su pantalón.-Te… te…ten-tartamudeó y le estiró el brazo con la hoja. Tal vez no era la mejor forma de una declaración, pero era lo más cercano a un "cara a cara" que se atrevía.

Draco tomo la nota y la desdoblo y Lizzy jamás olvidaría la sorpresa que expresaron sus ojos cuando comenzó a leer ni la manera en la que su ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez que sus ojos grises terminaban un reglón.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos y el nudo de su estomago cada vez más apretado amenazaba con hacerla vomitar. Tanía las manos fuertemente unidas al frente para evitar evidenciar sus temblores y sabía que su cara estaba tan roja cual sandia, pero con estoicismo espero a saber su respuesta.

Draco terminó de leer la carta y con mucho cuidado la había vuelto a doblar, recorvada haberlo escuchado suspirar y la manera tan seria con la que había levantado la mirada para encararla.

-Lo siento-le había dicho regresándole el papel-, yo no salgo con chicas feas.

Como autómata ella había recibido la carta y lo había observado, ninguno dijo nada por un par de segundos, minutos quizá, pero cuando todo su cuerpo había captado el significado de las palabras ella reaccionó. Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza, rompió la hoja con sus sentimientos plasmados por la mitad y se alejó de allí.

Llegó a la camioneta donde la esperaba su hermano y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, su corazón aún latía acelerado y sus ojos comenzaban a picar, pero aún no era tiempo para llorar.

-Señorita… señorita, Potter

-¿Eh?

-Ya hemos llegado-informó su chofer apartándose para cederle el paso.

-Eh… gracias Joe-le sonrió en parte por buenos modales, en parte porque le caía bien y en parte por sacarla de sus recuerdos.-Te llamaré más tarde para que vengas por mí.

-Desde luego, señorita Potter.

-Te he dicho que me llames Lizzy-lo reprendió haciendo una mueca antes de entrar a la escuela.

* * *

Siempre me habían gustado las películas de acción, tenían la dosis justa de romance, muchos chicos guapos, misterio suficiente como para tenerte pegado a la pantalla y la necesaria cantidad de balas para que no te durmieras. Así que no podía negar que en determinado momento de mi vida quisiese ser parte de una historia de ese tipo: elegante, fatal, con un cuerpo de infarto, capaz de tirarse al chico guapo y salvar al mundo con un lápiz labial.

Con lo que definitivamente no contaba era experimentar _ese_ tipo de vida en un día normal de colegio, además tampoco contaba con una gabardina, lentes obscuros ni comunicador portátil.

Saqué mi pequeño espejo de "Hello Kitty" para asegurarme de que no hubiese nadie cerca y poder cruzar el pasillo hasta mi clase de historia. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando algo amarillo fue captado por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho. Inmediatamente mi corazón se puso en taquicardia y mi respiración se aceleró, sentí una mano en mi hombro y solté un grito.

-¿Tan mal me veo en las mañanas?-me cuestiono Lizzy enganchando su brazo al mío.

-¡Demonios, Liz!-exclamé levándome una mano al pecho.- ¿No te enteraste que estoy por recibir mi sentencia de muerte?

Hizo una mueca y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo supe cuando mi madre me dijo a donde había ido mi hermano. Lo siento-me dijo muy apenada.-Intenté hablar con él pero…

-No te preocupes-dije resignada.-Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente. Supongo que al estar cerca de terminar el colegio mis expectativas de que eso no sucediera crecieron un poco.

-Te prometo que si el idiota y sus amigos te hacen algo hablaré con mi padre y con Sirius, ya es justo que alguien le ponga un alto a mi hermano.

Sonreí agradecida, pero sabía que eso no impediría que recibiera mi FA. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar con la frente en alto.

Pasé el resto del día saltando y poniéndome en guardia ante cualquier cosa que se acercase al color amarillo, por ejemplo, me había dado tal ataque de histeria a mitad del patio cuando un compañero había destapado un chicle de sabor plátano de su bolsillo, que Luna me había tenido que dar dos bofetadas para que dejara de hiperventilar.

Además lo que me tenía con los nervios de punta era que del TD no se veían ni sus luces, a eso hay que agregar el hecho de que era, hasta donde sabía, el único estudiante que tenía la certeza de saber que recibiría una FA. Los demás ignoraban que el TD conocía su secreto, asistían a Hogwarts como cualquier otro día y cuando menos, y donde menos, se lo esperaban la Flor Amarilla aparecía.

MI abuelo siempre decía que la esperanza muere al último así que para las tres de la tarde cuando las clases llegaron a su fin me permití creer que ya nada pasaría, que el hecho de ser la amiga de la hermana del líder del TD sí importaba y que Potter me dejaría terminal el colegio en paz.

Un poco más contenta que en la mañana y con esa absurda creencia, me arriesgué a ir a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo de bilogía en lugar de huir a mi casa. Pase dos horas de lo más agradables y conforme el reloj avanzaba la creencia de que no recibiría ninguna FA iba consolidándose. Recogí mis cosas mientras tarareaba la canción que Luna me había pegado en el descanso, me despedí de la bibliotecaria y aún cantando salí del edificio, fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Estaba recargado en una de las columnas del corredor, con el saco perfectamente abrochado, la corbata bien anudada y los pantalones perfectamente planchados. El sol que estaba por ocultarse a sus espaldas creaba sombras en su cara y le arrancaba reflejos a su pelo. Parecía uno de esos modelos de revistas, o mejor aún, el protagonista de una película de acción, tendría que haber estado ciega como para no darme cuenta de que Harry Potter, sin su mirada de desdén y su sonrisa petulante, era un hombre muy, muy guapo.

El tintineo de mis llaves en el bolsillo de mi saco atrajo su atención. Enfocó sus ojos en los míos y sonrió de una manera que me quitó el aliento, se enderezó y dio dos pasos hacia mí.

Jamás supe porqué mi corazón latió muy rápido en cuanto lo tuve enfrente, una parte de mi cabeza decía que era porque conocía el motivo de su presencia, pero la otra mitad insistía que era por otra cosa que en ese momento no quise ni imaginar.

-Hola, señorita numero dos.-Saludó y sus ojos brillaron cual esmeraldas.

Me quede quieta sin saber qué hacer igual que un condenado, que resignado, espera saber su sentencia.

Sus movimientos fueron como en cámara lenta. Vi como una de sus manos iba directo a los botones de su saco, sentí mi respiración cortarse de tajo y a mis ojos abrirse como platos. Él hizo su sonrisa más grande y más arrogante. Su mano derecha se introdujo en el fondo de su saco y haciendo una reverencia del más puro siglo XVIII me entrego mi destino: una rosa amarilla.

* * *

-¡Pero si yo no creo en las ha…!

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO JAMÁS!- gritó Luna tapándole la boca con las manos.- ¿Es que no sabes que cada vez que alguien dice eso una hada muere?

Su compañero movió la cabeza con brusquedad para quitarse las manos que le cubrían la boca y frunciendo le lanzó una mirada que Luna supuso asustaría a cualquiera que no hubiese hecho contacto con algún Dream Hunter*

Tragándose los improperios que se moría por decirle, Luna le hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándolo a entrar.

Se sentía incomoda teniendo que dejar entrar a alguien a lo que consideraba su refugio pero como le había explicado su profesora de letras esa misma mañana, no tenía otra opción si no quería suspender.

-Ponte cómodo-le dijo mientras se quitaba el saco del uniforme y ponía su bolso en una mesita de cristal que estaba cerca del perchero de la entrada.-Eh… ¿gustas algo de tomar?

-Mientras no sea agua de ojos de sapo…

-Lo siento-contestó Luna camino a la cocina.-Solo hay licuado de hígado de tiburón.

¡Y pensar que en determinado momento se declaró fan de ese idiota!

Era cierto que tenía unos ojos azules de perrito desvalido que te hacían derretirse, un cabello rojo y desordenado que producía picor en los dedos por quererlo peinar, y ella en particular, la volvía loca su estatura, asimismo, más de una vez se vio parándose de puntitas y mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Sí, Ron Weasley era un adonis en el mundo personal de Luna Lovegood, una verdadera lástima que lo único que saliera por la boca sensual que se moría por probar fueran puras tonterías.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y acomodó los vasos de jugo en una charola.

Antes de atravesar la puerta que la sala donde la esperaba su compañero de proyecto dejo escapar un suspiro para prepararse ante lo que se le venía encima.

Lo encontró sentado en el sofá admirando el Renoir que su padre le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños seis años atrás. Puso la bandeja en la mesa ratona y le tendió un vaso.

-Es una pócima ultra secreta-le dijo-, siéntete afortunado de poderla probar. Sólo la preparo cada tercer luna llena.

-Genial.

Ron tomó el vaso que a simple vista parecía jugo de naranja y le dio un sorbo. Se sentía extraño, incomodo y como si tuviera el trasero sobre una bomba de tiempo. Si bien él se había entrado de quien era su compañera de proyecto días atrás, Lunática Lovegood, lo había hecho esa misma mañana.

Recordada perfectamente que se había puesto pálida cuando McGonagall lo había señalado y que es sus enormes ojos azules habían pasado una sin fin de emociones incluidos el miedo, la vergüenza, la desconfianza y la resignación. Sentimientos que, desde luego, no le hicieron ni pisca de gracia al joven Weasley, quien estaba que acostumbrado a ser recibido con júbilo y no con miedo en un equipo.

-Bueno-dijo Luna poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta,-las formalidades ya han sido cumplidas. Conoces mi casa y sabrás responder correctamente las preguntas que de seguro te harán.

-¿Qué…?

-Puedes irte. Yo hare el trabajo, si quieres te daré una copia antes de que lo entregue y así sabrás de que trata.

-Espera un segundo yo…

-Mira-lo corto Luna,-sé que no te agrado, sé que te disgusta mi manera de ser y sé que lo que menos quieres es pasar tiempo con una loca que cree en las hadas pudiendo irte a otro lugar con compañía más agradable. Así que haznos un favor y vete.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-explotó Ron- ¿Hacer el trabajo sola? ¡¿Pero quién te crees que soy?!-añadió caminando hacia ella.

-Pues no Peter Pan.

La respuesta le salió tan natural y tan espontánea que lo dejo perplejo y gratamente sorprendido, comenzó a reír. Era increíble que ella, una loca obsesionada con fantasmas, fuera alguien tan perspicaz y con una mente asombrosamente rápida.

"_Bueno, al menos tiene sentido del humor", _pensó Luna mientras miraba a su invitado desternillarse de la risa.

-¿Si no piensas irte-hablo alto para parar su risa-, podemos empezar a trabajar?

No quería tenerlo ahí, no quería encontrar a otra persona para que luego la abandonara. Era mejor guardar las distancias, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si se moría de ganas por saber que pasaba por su mente, por borrar ese seño fruncido, por hacerlo reír?

-¿Por qué recitas tanto ese libro?-le contestó Ron

-¿Cuál?

-Peter Pan-respondió.-Lo citaste cuando hablamos de las canicas y después con lo de las hadas y me acabas de decir que, aunque tengo el pelo rojo, no soy él. ¿Qué tiene que te gusta tanto?

Luna agachó la cabeza y saco varios libros de su mochila antes de sentarse y encarar a su invitado.

-Fue el último libro que me leyó mi mamá. Aún recuerdo cómo actuaba a los personajes, se ponía un gancho de ropa en la mano cuando hablaba el Capitán Garfio, un gorro verde para hacer Peter Pan, y me ponía unas halas de tela que ella hizo para que yo fuera Campanita…decía que por mi pelo me parecía a ella.-Ron iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico ante a comparación del hada con la mujer que tenía enfrente, pero las siguientes palabras de su anfitriona lo callaron de golpe.

-Murió cuando tenía seis años.

* * *

Como un robot recibí la flor que de manera muy caballeresca Potter me tendía. Para ser honesta he de decir que era una rosa muy bien cuidada, con pétalos que parecían de terciopelo y de un amarillo que casi parecía dorado, además, y sin necesidad de acercarla a mí nariz, podía percibir el dulce aroma que desprendía.

-Su flor, señorita numero dos-me dijo haciendo otra vaina. Y odié el apodo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darme una FA y enseguida recordarme mi posición en el cuadro de honor? Si el muy… desgraciado quería humillarme, iba por muy buen camino.

-Gracias-contesté tragándome el orgullo. Potter levantó levanto las cejas extrañado.

-¿Sabes que me estas agradeciendo lo que viene siendo el inicio de tu tormento?

-¿No querrás que me ponga a llorar? Aunque si eso funciona…

-¿Te pondrías de rodillas?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Aún tengo orgullo, Potter.

-¡Ah! ¿Por eso es que te resignas sin pelear, numero dos?-. Hice una mueca por el apodo y él lo notó.

-Ya te dije-endurecí la voz, perdiendo la paciencia,- si supiera que llorar e implorar sirvieran de algo, haría el intento. Pero los dos sabes que eso solo aumentaría tu ego, y ¡Dios me libre, si permito eso! Así que ahórranos a los dos esta escena y deja que presuma mi flor a lo que queda del colegio.

Caminé pasando a un lado de él dispuesta a marcharme con la frente en alto, cuando su mano me detuvo.

El muy cínico volvió a sonreír, y las ganas de borrarle la perfecta sonrisa de su perfecta cara a bofetadas, hicieron cosquillear a mis manos.

¿Qué no entendía que lo que quería era irme? ¡Dios, estaba muerta de miedo! Quería irme sin que los demás estudiantes me vieran con la FA, quizás si era cuidadosa nadie se enteraría y podría llevar la fiesta en paz. Al medos unos cuantos días.

-Tsk, tsk-chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Quien dijo que tenías que presumirla?-señalo la rosa.- Si me tomé la molestia de entregártela personalmente y a solas, es por algo.

¡Genial! Y yo pensando que después de todo tenía un angelito de la guardia. Debía de haberme dado cuenta de que el TD no dejaba cabos sueltos y que el hecho de que me fuera entregada la FA sin testigos no era por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo.

Potter hizo crecer su sonrisa, y si no hubiese estado a punto de orinarme del miedo, juraría que era la sonrisa más sexy que había visto.

-¿Sabes que está por comenzar el campeonato de Soccer y que Hogwarts va a ser la sede?-asentí ¿Qué carajos tenía eso que ver con mi FA particular? ¿No querrá que baile desnuda en la inauguración? Me puse pálida en cuanto esa idea llegó a mi cerebro, no él no sería capaz. "Querida, a colgado a tipos de los pies desde la azotea solo por mancharle la camisa" me recordó muy amablemente mi consciencia logrando que bruscamente inspirara una bocanada de aire.

Potter frunció ligeramente el ceño ante mi reacción pero aún así continuo con su explicación:

-Y como sabrás, las fechas del torneo coinciden con el término del bimestre, por lo que la entrega de trabajos y los exámenes aumentan. Así que mi petición es simple: tú haces mis trabajos, tareas y unos tipo "acordeón"* para que pueda presentar mis exámenes, mientras yo me dedico enteramente al soccer. Si lo haces todo bien, esta FA junto con el hecho de ser becada y pobre, queda solo entre nosotros dos.

Cuando la imagen de mi corriendo como Dios me trago al mundo alrededor de la cancha de soccer se fue y pude entender lo que me estaba pidiendo, casi me caigo de espaldas.

-¡Que!-exclamé.-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea algo así como tu esclava académica?

-Veo que eres lista número dos. Es eso, o que todo el colegio sepa que eres becada y tu querida imagen se vaya al caño.

Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, la oferta, dentro de lo que cabe, era demasiado buena para ser verdad: unos cuantos trabajillos extra a cambio de no recibir cubetas de agua fría, huevos podridos y ratas muertas en el casillero (eso era lo más leve que habían producido las FA), era la gloria.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-le pregunté con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no desde ahora?- me dijo extrayendo una hoja de su bolsillo.-Sirve que te vas acostumbrando. Tengo que entregar un análisis de mínimo quince cuartillas del siguiente libro, una investigación acerca de la ley de Ohm* y una maqueta de la Pinocitosis*, todo para mañana.

-¡Hey!-dije luego de recibir la hoja con toda su tarea.-Yo también tengo tarea que hacer. ¡Esto es muchísimo!-blandí la hoja- ¡Y ese libro (Los poemas del Mio Cid) ni siquiera lo tengo!

-Pues yo que tú, número dos, le corría. Ya casi cierran la biblioteca.-Me tomó de los hombros y me empujo en dirección al mencionado edificio.- Lo quiero todo antes de las ocho, así que por favor llega temprano. Nos vemos-se despidió sacudiendo su mano y caminando se fue.

¡Maldito hijo de p…!

La figura de Madame Prince en la puerta de la biblioteca con las llaves en la mano, cortó mi maldición e hizo que me echara a correr.

* * *

*_Dream Hunter:_ hace referencia a la serie de Sherrilyn Kenyon

*_Acordeón_: En México se usa este termino para hacer referencia a pequeños papelitos que los estudiantes hacen con resúmenes o datos que les facilitan el estudio o copiar en un examen.

*_Ley de Ohm:_ postulada por el físico y matemático alemán Georg Simon Ohm, es una de las leyes fundamentales de la electrodinámica, estrechamente vinculada a los valores de las unidades básicas presentes en cualquier circuito eléctrico y establece que "la intensidad de la corriente eléctrica que circula por un conductor eléctrico es directamente proporcional a la diferencia de potencial aplicada e inversamente proporcional a la resistencia del mismo".

*_Pinocitosis:_ proceso biológico que permite a determinadas células y organismos unicelulares obtener líquidos orgánicos del exterior para ingresar nutrientes o para otra función.


	6. Chapter 6

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**6**

* * *

_Lo que hace tan agudo el dolor de los celos es que la vanidad no puede ayudar a soportarlo._

_Henri Beyle Stendhal_

* * *

Llegué como siempre, a pie y justo a tiempo, y eso ya era mucho que decir teniendo en cuenta que venía cargando una maqueta y folders demás.

Aparte de eso, solo había dormido tres horas ¡Tres malditas horas! Los ojos me pesaban y la vejiga estaba a punto de estallarme por la cantidad de café que venía injiriendo lo que, indirectamente, me causaba una molestia más, pues venía cargando también un termo de café.

-Pero mira nada más, La señorita numero dos sí que es puntual.

Solté un grito por el susto y gracias a sus rápido reflejos la maqueta no toco el piso.

-¡Por Dios, Potter!-me llevé la mano libre al pecho.- ¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto?

El susodicho me miraba fijamente con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, al cabo de unos segundos soltó un pequeño bufido y me sonrió.

Sentí una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago al ver su gesto pero lo atribuí a la cantidad de café que había consumido.

-¡oh, desde luego que no!-hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.- ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a perder mi…? ¿Cómo te auto-nombraste? ¡Ah, sí! Esclava académica.

Hice una mueca y entre cerré los ojos. Dispuesta a replicar abrí la boca pero uno de sus dedos la cubrió y me provocó escalofríos. ¿Otra reacción de la cafeína?

-¿Dónde están mis cosas?-cuestionó sin quitar su dedo de mi boca, yo me zafé con un movimiento de cabeza.

-En la bolsa-dije y señalé la que él había impedido que se me cayera,-está la maqueta. Agregué unas notas por si te piden que des una explicación.- Le tendí mi termo que sin problemas cogió y con un movimiento rápido, pase mi mochila, que colgaba de mi hombro, hacia enfrente. La abrí y saqué una carpeta tipo sobre de plástico y se la di.- Aquí están tus trabajos. El análisis del libro está impreso dos veces-expliqué.- En la hoja que me diste no estaba especificado el formato, así que una versión esta enumerada e incluye un índice, introducción y bibliografía.

-¿Bibliografía?

-Sí, le agregué unas citas textuales. Espero que no te moleste. En cuanto a lo de física, anexé unas notas para ti, por si el profesor te pregunta. Esas, desde luego, te sugiero que las estudies pues son fórmulas un poco complicadas. Ahora si me disculpas-le dije tendiéndole el sobre y arrebatándole mi preciado líquido muy satisfecha de mi misma por su expresión de incredulidad,-tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Le sonreí y me fui con la frente bien alta. Una vez que me sentí a salvo de su mirada, corrí como posesa rogándole a Dios que la sala de computación estuviera abierta. Primero dejaba que me mirara de frente un basilisco antes de confesarle que, gracias a sus trabajos, mi impresora se había quedado sin tinta y no había podido imprimir nada de mi tarea.

* * *

-Señorita, Potter-la llamó el profesor Firence para entregarle su trabajo.-Excelente. Expresó de maravilla las emociones y el final me pareció perfecto.- Lizzy sonrió contenta por el cumplido del profesor y feliz regreso a su asiento.

Su sonrisa decayó un poco cuando paso a lado de Draco con quien compartía la clase y que se sentaba en la fila continua a la de ella y dos asientos más adelante. A pesar de haber estado cinco años lejos de él, aun le causaba el mismo efecto: se le paraba el corazón dos segundos para después latir como loco, la respiración se le dificultaba y su estómago sufría de retortijones.

¡Já, y ella que se creía curada!

Reteniendo el aire para no aspirar su perfume, el que por cierto tenía grabado a fuego en la mucosa* y que la hacía sentirse igual que un flan, llegó a su lugar. Le había permitido llegar hasta lo más hondo de su alma, pensó, estaba metido y grabado a fuego en su cerebro, o tal vez, siempre estuvo allí. Quizá había estado engañándose así misma durante aquellos largos años mientras se decía que el tiempo lo curaba todo, que esta superándolo.

Superar, esa palabra la hacía reír. Nadie podía superar a alguien como él. Bien podía vivir con ese dolor o existir mecánicamente. Fuera a donde fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera o saliera con quien saliera, él siempre estaría en su corazón, y las demás relaciones que tuviera, si es que algún día podía enamorarse de alguien más, serían una patética y muy barata imitación de todo este torbellino que él le producía. Y no sabía si sentirse alagada o condenada por ello.

-Así que un excelente, ¿eh?-le preguntó el chico que estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa.-Yo solo obtuve un pasable, ¿de dónde sacas la inspiración?, ¿o es que la venden en pastillas y yo ni en cuenta?

"Trata con un corazón roto" pensó, pero solo se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Me dejarás leerlo?

-Sabes que no, Neville.- Respondió soltando una risita.

Draco rechino los dientes la ver como el idiota de la silla de enfrente se giraba en su lugar y se disponía a hablar con Lizzy. Con mucho esfuerzo contuvo las ganas de gruñir y golpearse la cabeza con su escritorio. Eso estaba mal, no tenía porque sentirse así con respecto a ella, Lizzy tenía el derecho de estar con quien quisiese, además él tenía a Ginny, la mujer perfecta.

Ginny era guapa (no por nada era modelo), lista (sin llegar a ser una sabelotodo), educada, cortés, rica y popular. Todos querían con ella y todas querían ser amigas de ella. Él se sentía muy a gusto con ella así que era muy raro que él tuviese esas sensaciones en el estomago cada vez que veía a Lizzy, esas ganas de asesinar de una manera muy, muy dolorosa a cualquier imbécil que se atreviera a hacerla reír y de que tuviera, además, unos deseos absurdos de querer saber qué pasaba por su mente todo el tiempo.

Era cierto que había cambiado y ya no se parecía en nada a la chiquilla que se trepaba a los árboles o que jugaba a las luchas con ellos, menos a la adolecente que le entrego sus sentimientos en un trozo de papel cinco años a tras, ahora Lizzy y Ginny eran la novedad.

Una novedad tan diferente que parecían el agua y el aceite. Mientras que a Ginny le encantaba ser el cetro de atención, Lizzy hacía hasta lo imposible para pasar desapercibida; la pelirroja estaba más que feliz por ser parte (aunque indirectamente) del TD y Lizzy, según le contó Potter, estaba indignadísima por lo que ella denominó "un comportamiento estúpido y sin sentido".

Escuchó que el profesor daba por terminadas las clases y luego siguió, con el rabillo del ojo, cada uno de los movimientos de Lizzy hasta dejar el salón. ¿Adónde iría?, ¿Cuál era su siguiente clase?, ¿con quién pasaría el día? Quería saberlo, casi exigía saberlo, aunque no se le ocurriese ninguna razón legítima para hacerlo, no era asunto suyo, como se lo venía recordando continuamente. Claro que eso no hacía que su curiosidad fuera menor. Ni tampoco el deseo rabioso de estar con ella, de tocarla, de hablarle. De escuchar su charla y de deleitarse con su manera de mirar el mundo.

Y es que le dolía su indiferencia, la comprendía y entendía el por qué de su proceder, pero no por eso se hacía más soportable.

Era consciente de que se había portado como un completo y total hijo de perra, que quizá no debió de arrojarle sus sentimientos de una manera tan cruel, pero después de años, de cinco años de no saber nada de ella solo lo poco que Harry les dejaba saber muy esporádicamente, él creyó, muy tontamente, que cuando ella volviera todo iba a ser igual, pues en ese tiempo ella pudo encontrara a otro chico y enamorarse. La simple idea le provocaba vómito, pero él quería a su mejor amiga, porque Ginny, aparte de ser bonita, inteligente y madura, no tenía ni la menor idea en lo referente a las artes. Bastaba con recordar la vez que Draco le pegunto si había oído algo acerca de Van Gogh:

-¡Pero claro, tontuelo!-le había dicho con una sonrisa.-Si hasta fui a uno de sus conciertos, me encanta "Una canción desesperada".

Bien, había pensado Draco, no sabe de pintura pero sí de poesía. Contento por tener algo en común, comenzó a recitar uno de sus poemas preferidos:

"_Emerge tu recuerdo de la noche en que estoy.  
El río anuda al mar su lamento obstinado.  
Abandonado como los muelles en el alba.  
Es la hora de partir, oh abandonado!..."*_

Ginny soltó una risita, se puso enfrente de él y le tomo de las mejillas mientras le sonreía.

-Así no va.-Le dijo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, para luego confundirlo más cuando empezó a cantar:

"_Me enamoré de ti buscando el cielo,_

_Y desperté agarrada a una ilusión,_

_Ahora eres cenizas de mis sueños_

_Porque al final los sueños sueños son…."*_

Sin entender qué era lo decía, optó por rendirse y dejarlo pasar, ultimadamente no se podía tener todo en la vida.

Pero no solo no tenían en común su afición por las artes, mientras que a Ginny le gustaban las fiestas, las salidas nocturnas y su idea de un buen libro era la revista "_Vogue_", él prefería la tranquilidad de un paseo por el parque, una buena exposición de arte y leer algo de Mario Benedetti*.

Extrañaba de sobremanera la relación que tenían Elizabeth y él, quizá se debiera al hecho de que habían crecido justos y habían compartido un sinfín de experiencias pero de alguna extraña manera sentía que con ella tenía una conexión que no tenía ni siquiera con Harry y Ron.

Jamás la vio como mujer ni como la hermanita de su mejor amigo (como le pasaba con Ginny), sino como alguien más del grupo, como una igual, así que cuando ella le escribió sus sentimientos fue como entrar a la dimensión desconocida. Supo que tenía que darle una disculpa por ser tan idita en cuanto ella rompió la carta y la dejo caer al suelo, supo también que debía de impedir que se fuera pero ¿Qué le diría?

Al día siguiente se sorprendió de no verla en el partido de soccer así que le preguntó a Harry, éste le dijo que se había ido a Nueva York con sus padrinos, él supuso que era una reacción normal y que al terminar el verano estarían como si ese episodio en los vestidores no se hubiera dado jamás y que seguirían siendo mejores amigos, pero ella no había vuelto.

Y ahora, después de tantos años, ella regresaba no solo cambiada y sabiendo tantas cosas de arte al igual que él (y estaba seguro que eso no lo había hecho para impresionarlo pues su gusto por el arte era algo que solo sabían Harry y Ron), sino que además lo ignoraba como si fuera la peste y eso dolía, ¡mierda, sí que dolía!

* * *

Había muy pocas cosas que podían sorprenderme: cuando mi padre me llamó por vez primera la atención, cuando Siruis nos compró un estadio de soccer y cuando Lizzy anunció que se iba a Nueva York. Pero definitivamente tenía que agregar a la lista los expedientes que la señorita Numero dos me había dado esta mañana.

El análisis del libro era espectacular, a falta de otra palabra. Tenía tantos detalles que casi juraría que lo había hecho un experto en años de trabajo y no una estudiante en solo una noche.

El trabajo de física era aún mejor, la teoría estaba explicada estilo PP* y la formula estaba desarrollada de tal manera que te explicaba el por qué de las variables. Además las notas que había añadido sobre la Pinicitosis era un detalle espectacular que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Mientras revisaba los documentos y me iba impresionando cada vez más de lo detallada y dedicada que era Granger, que ni cuenta me di que ya era tiempo de entrar a clases.

Desde luego no corrí: Harry Potter no llegaba tarde a clases, las clases empezaban antes, además la profesora Sprout (Biología) era una de las que temían meterse con los miembros del TD.

Cuando entre al salón (diez minutos después de la hora) sabiamente nadie hizo comentario alguno, Ron, con quien compartía la clase, solo intercambio una mira curiosa por mi retraso y retiró su mochila _Nike _de mi asiento.

-¿Problemas?-indagó.

-No, solo…-la profesora impidió que siguiera con mi explicación mandando callar al salón, y no era tanto el miedo a una regaño lo que me hizo guardar silencio, más bien el hecho de que mis padres me inculcaron respeto. "No hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan", "Como trates serás tratado", "Siempre di: por favor y gracias" eran algunas de las frases que Lili se empeñó en que Lizzy y yo aprendiéramos, así que como me molestaba de sobremanera que otras personas hablaran mientras yo lo hacía, guardé silencio en cuanto la profesora lo pidió.

La clase comenzó como siempre: con la profesora repartiendo fotocopias de lecturas complementarias y un cuestionarios de treinta preguntas que teníamos que responder a lo largo de la clase.

Sprout tomó su lugar en frente del pizarrón comenzando con su monólogo acerca de la Membrana Celular, mientras la escuchaba, saqué mi lapicero de la mochila y le eché un vistazo a las preguntas. La mayoría (como veinte de ellas) las podía responder inmediatamente pues el resumen que había hecho para la clase pasada tenía casi toda la información.

El discurso de la profesora duró aproximadamente veinte minutos más, tiempo suficiente para que (a las ocho y treinta de la mañana) medio salón estuviera cabeceando. El azote que le propino Sprout al escritorio con su bolso hizo que todos saliéramos del estado de "duermevela" en el que habíamos caído, y casi podía jurar que la profesora sonrió cuando nos vio brincar y levantar la cabeza de golpe.

Mientras ella revisaba el resumen qua nos había dejado una semana atrás y nos llamaba en orden alfabético, nos ordeno terminar el cuestionario.

-¿Cuántas te faltan?-me pregunto Ron

-Seis. La tres, doce, veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis y treinta.

-Excelente,-dijo soltando un suspiro-te las paso si tú me pasas de la de la cinco a la quince.

-Hecho.-Le tendí mi hoja mientras la maestra le indicaba a Abbott, Hannah que pasase al frete, mostrase su maqueta y la explicase.

Uno a uno de mis compañeros fueron pasando a exponer su maqueta de Pinositocis y una vez más, le di las gracias interiormente a la Señorita Numero Dos por ser tan precavida y darme unas tarjetas con la información necesaria pues, las exposiciones, fueron tan aburridas que, confiado por mis tarjetas, me desconecte en el instante mismo en que Hannah abrió la boca.

Ron, por su lado estaba también metido en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuanto se le escapaban palabras que sonaban a: "¿Campanita? Una mierda"

Reaccione cuando la profesora me llamo y con el andar elegante y magnánimo que me caracterizaba me puse de pie, tomé la bolsa negra que contenía la maqueta que Granger había hecho, saqué las notas del folder y de reojo vi que Ron fruncía las cejas con sorpresa. Sonriendo me puse enfrente del salón que, por tratarse de mí, me miraban expectantes y en silencio.

Metí la mano sin ver lo que había hasta que palpé un cartón, lo saqué de la bolsa y mi cara enrojeció, Ron abrió los ojos como platos, Sprout casi toca el piso con su mandíbula y dos o tres valientes se atrevieron a soltar una risita que rápidamente se convirtió en tos gracias a mi mirada fulminante.

Tome aire para tragarme mi coraje y comencé a explicar mi dibujo hecho sobre un vil pedazo de papel cascaron, coloreado con gis y hecho de ¡Lentejas y sopa!, ¡¡¡ LENTEJAS Y SOPA!!!

* * *

Una de las cosas que más me llamó la atención y que además hizo que me enamorara de Hogwarts, era que el colegio había sido instalado en una antiguo castillo medieval por lo que tomábamos clases entre mazmorras y torres y la cafetería se encontraba en uno de las salas más grandes del castillo, se llamaba "El Gran Comedor" y tenía cuatro largas y viejas mesas de madera dispuestas en forma vertical y que siempre tenían un mismo mantel cada una con un color diferente (verde, azul, amarillo y rojo), y justo enfrente de ellas (y de manera horizontal) se encontraba la barra en donde hacías tu pedido. Lo único de moderno que tenía la cafetería a parte de las maquinas en la cocina y las vitrinas con los alimentos, era que el techo estaba hecho de cristal con lo cual podías ver el cielo exterior y tener la sensación de que comías al aire libre.

Por supuesto el TD tenía su respectivo lugar que era justamente en medio de la segunda mesa, es decir, la roja y nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a sentarse a menos de cuatro asientos de ellos por eso cuando Harry Potter, le líder del TD, y sus amigos, Ron y Draco se acercaron a nosotras que desayunábamos en un extremo de dicha mesa, el silencio invadió El gran Comedor.

-Buenos días.-Nos saludo Potter a Luna y a mí, para luego volverse hacia su hermana y revolverle el pelo mientras la saludaba-Hola pequeño trol.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué…? Digo, hola. Pero…-Lizzy se había puesto blanca nada más ver al TD lo que me extraño muchísimo pues el líder era su hermano, y no es que esperara una represalia por mi culpa, pues según me dijo, ella no había intervenido en el asunto entre su hermano, la FA y yo, que todo ese rollo era obra y gracia de Potter, pero que intentaría habar con él para que no fuera tan mandado, aunque, claro está, no garantizaba resultados.

-¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes?- una sola mirada de Potter bastó para que las cinco chicas que estaban comiendo a nuestros costados se levantaran como almas que lleva el diablo y les cedieran de buena gana el lugar. Esperé que en vano que sacase algún gel antibacterial o mínimo un pañuelo con el cual limpiar el asiento pero resultó que el niño no era tan 'mamucas' después de todo.

Potter se acomodó en frente de mi y a la derecha de Lizzy dejando a está en medio de su hermano y Malfoy, para mi sorpresa el pelirrojo, tomó asiento a un lado de Luna, quien a su vez estaba comiendo un sándwich de gomitas y "M&M's" a mi derecha y con quien rápidamente Weasley inició conversación:

-Es una reverenda estupidez que los niños no crezcan-le dijo nada más sentarse y coger una manzana de la bandeja que llevaba.-Además es físicamente imposible que los humanos vuelen y-mordió su fruta- las hadas no….

-¡Cállate!-exclamó mi rubia amiga para estupefacción de todos.- ¡Te dije que no dijeras eso jamás! Sabes perfectamente que cuando alguien dice esa… esa… blasfemia-escupió la palabra-un hada muere.

Todos los demás teníamos casi teníamos las cejas fusionadas con el cabello y boca hasta el piso por la sorpresiva reacción de Luna, quien sin inmutarse seguía riñendo a un miembro del TD.

-Además, ¿Cuándo leíste Peter Pan?

-Anoche.

-¿Todo?

-Sí. Me dejaste intrigado con toda esa mierda del capitán Garfio y los niños perdidos que compre el libro, primera edición, desde luego. Y puedo decirte, es más, darte una lista de las incongruencias y estupideces que contiene. ¡Volar, va!

-Es que es un cuento ¡Un cuento!-Luna se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de frustación-. Ahora entiendo por qué McGonagall quiere que sea tu tutor.

-Disparates de una vieja bruja-Ron hizo un gesto con la mano.- ¿Qué es lo comes?-preguntó al ver que Luna se llevaba una chocolatina a la boca.

-Un sándwich feliz.

-¿Y eso es?

-Un sándwich hecho de dulces y chocolates.-Luna le mostro su "Tupperware" diseñado para el alimento.-Se dice que el chocolate hace que nuestro cerebro libere endorfinas, que son pequeñas proteínas producidas la hipófisis y que inhiben el dolor; las gomitas tienen azúcar que además de saber ricas y gustarme, tienen más calorías lo que hace que mi organismo tenga más energía. Vez, sin dolor y con energía, un sándwich feliz.

-Sí que estás loca-le dijo Weasley con le seño fruncido luego de que Luna terminara su explicación, pero aún así metió la mano en el recipiente y extrajo un par de chocolates.

El movimiento de negación de la cabeza de Potter ante la reacción de su amigo atrajo mi atención y lo miré. Supongo que el sitió mí mirada pues a los pocos segundos se cara se encontró con la mía y sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente adquiriendo un tomo más verde, su semblante se endureció y apretando los dientes se dirigió a mí:

-¿A qué demonios juegas, Granger?

-¿Disculpa?

-Hablo de la maqueta.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué con ella?

-¿Qué demonios pensabas al ponerle sopa y lentejas?-me dijo en un tono peligrosamente suave.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Mármol y diamantes?- le conteste enfadada. La verdad era que me había costado trabajo hacerla, además, a las tres de la mañana no había donde comprar cosas y lo único que se me ocurrió fue asaltar la cocina de mi madre, y, para ser sinceros no había quedado tan mal. Pero claro, a un niñito mimado como Potter no podías darle algo hecho con lentejas.

Rodé los ojos disgustada. Una cosa era que aceptase el hecho de que ser becada incluía las estúpidas Flores Amarillas y otra muy diferente que dejase que alguien criticase mi trabajo que sudor y sueño me había causado.

Iba a pensar una sarta de insultos y a enlistar argumentos para defender mi trabajo pero al verlo con una ceja arqueada y mirada arrogante, recodé de golpe que estábamos en un lugar público con todas las miradas puestas sobre nosotros seis.

A ese no se le escapaba ni una y como mi comportamiento en el colegio debía de ser perfecto no podía despotricar contra él con gusto. Soy la personificación de la vanidad y como tal debía de comportarme, además estaba segura que los demás creía que el TD se había sentado con nosotras porque Potter deseaba hablar con su hermana, y si yo no quería delatarme y que todos lo que me idolatraban me tratasen con odio, debía de intentar no enfadarlo ¡Sabrá Dios de lo que Potter es capaz! Mejor no tentar al diablo.

-Tal vez mármol no, pero que tal madera-me dijo de lo más campante.

-Discúlpame,-le dije irónica-pero mis conocimientos en carpintería son nulos. ¿Y qué tienen de malo las lentejas?

-Que me hicieron quedar en ridículo. Claro que nadie se atrevió a reírse de mí, todos conocen muy bien las consecuencias si lo hacían.

-Ajá, así que como se quisieron burlar de ti, tú me hechas la culpa.-Lo vi asentir con la cabeza mientras estiraba un brazo y cogía una fresa de mi ensalada. La miró unos segundos y luego miró mi cara, y no necesite poder leer su mente para saber que estaba recordando cómo lucía con mascarilla. Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse y agaché la cara.-Claro-continué unos segundos después,- es bien sabido y casi considerada una verdad universal que ante una situación en que quedan en ridículo todos los hombres tienen la imperativa necesidad de culpar a otro.

* * *

*La _mucosa nasal_ es la encargada de filtrar, entibiar y humedecer el aire inhalado, también es la encargada de percibir los olores.

*Fragmento de "_Una canción desesperada"_ de **Pablo Neruda** de sus _"20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"._

*Fragmento de _"Una canción desesperada_" de **La Oreja de Van Gogh** (¡a que buenos son esos muchachos!) de su disco _Más Guapa_.

*_Mario Benedetti_: fue un escritor y poeta uruguayo integrante de la Generación del 45, a la que pertenecen también Idea Vilariño y Juan Carlos Onetti, entre otros. Su prolífica producción literaria incluyó más de 80 libros, algunos de los cuales fueron traducidos a más de 20 idiomas. (Wikipedia)

*PP: Según una de mis maestras de Lectura y redacción, siempre que vayas a explicar algo por muy sencillo que parezca, debes hacerlo estilo PP, es decir, "Para pendejos", así será seguro que las personas entenderán.

* * *

_Hola, mis queridísmos lectores, aquí les dejo el capitulo seis, espero que les guste y que hayan disfrutado leyendo cmo yo disfrute escribirlo. MUchas gracias a todos lo que me escribieron preguntándome y deseándome lo mejor con respecto a mi mano, bien dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y dos semans sin usar mi mano derecha fueron la muerte (soy diestra ¡imaginense mi suplicio!). Gracias también a todos lo que me suben en sus alertas y favoritos, no saben como me alegran el día al saber que les gusta lo escribo._

_Sin más por el momento..._

_Kry_

_P.D.: ¿Y si llegamos a los 100 reviews, sería mucho pedir?_


	7. Chapter 7

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**7**

* * *

"_Estar celoso es el súmmum del egoísmo, es el amor propio en defecto, es la irritación de una falsa vanidad."_

**Honoré De Balzac**

* * *

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que acaso el cosmos se confabula en mi contra?" Pensaba Elizabeth, mientras la conocida fragancia se colaba hasta su cerebro. Fue inevitable (como siempre) que sus músculos y todos sus huesos se tensasen en el instante mismo en que él se sentó a su lado.

La ya conocida descarga le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la rodilla de él por accidente rozó su muslo, de inmediato se corrió unos centímetros y más que verlo, lo sintió abrir la boca para disculparse. Estaba por ponerse de pie para irse y así impedir que se dirigiera a ella, pero el grito que dio Luna la distrajo de su acción.

Su amiga y Ron se metieron en una acalorada discusión a cerca de Peter Pan, así que la rubia no podía ayudarla, miró a Hermione, pero ésta discutía también con su hermano acerca del uso de comida en trabajos escolares. Consciente de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin decir nada, que no podía pararse de la mesa sola sin llamar la atención y aún con el firme propósito de ignorar a la persona de al lado, sacó su libro de Literatura y se dispuso a leer. Ni bien había abierto su libro en la página 92 cuando la voz de una pelirroja se escuchó:

-¡Cariño!

El estomago se le retorció amenazando con hacerle devolver la ensalada de lechuga y pollo que acaba de comer, la mandíbula se le tensó y reprimió con mucho esfuerzo el llevarse las monos al pecho a la altura del corazón.

-¡Ginny!-oyó que Draco exclamaba sorprendido.- ¿Qué… qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada solo viene a saludar a mi novio y a averiguar por qué él nunca viene a comer conmigo.

-Pues…-Lizzy sin necesidad de verlo supo que se había llevado las manos al pelo justo a la altura de las orejas y que se estaba rascando,- fue idea de Potter el venir a comer aquí, ya sabes, después de todo aquí está la hermana de un miembro del TD.

Elizabeth casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ¡Cómo si su hermano fuera capaz de obligarlos!, ellos estaban allí porque querían, además Harry tenía que ver a Hermione por esa estupidez de la FA, Ron al parecer se traía algo con Luna, más tarde se encargaría de sacarle la sopa a la rubia, pero Draco… ¿Qué carajos hacía allí?

-Yo también soy hermana de un miembro del TD y no han comido conmigo-le recordó su novia y Lizzy tuvo que admitir que el argumento era razonable e hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole silenciosamente la razón.

-Eh… si, bueno, pero estamos hablando de Potter, y él es el líder y se trata de su hermana.-Lizzy supuso que él la señalo porque de repente sintió la mirada de Ginny.

-¡Lizzy!-dijo sorprendida y lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ignorarla, se tomo dos segundos de recuperación y volteó.

-Ummm.

-¡Dios! Disculpa mi falta de educación, no te reconocí-se explico colgándose del cuello de su novio para verla mejor. Lizzy se esforzó por no rodar los ojos y compuso una sonrisa.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y estas cambiadísima.

-Descuida-hizo un gesto con la mano,- yo tampoco te había visto, y sí-sonrió y rodo los ojos,- todos me dicen que he cambiado.

-Y valla que lo hiciste-siguió Ginny mirándola de hito en hito.-¿Es que acaso fue culpa de un muchacho?-sonrió con picardía.

-¡Oh, no!-Lizzi también sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Solo me quitaron el aparato dental, crecí varios centímetros y el ballet hizo su trabajo.

-No sabía que practicases ballet.-Dijo Ginny ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno-Lizzy sonrió apenada, e intentó no removerse en su asiento ante la atenta mirada de Draco. -Lili me obligó a ir desde que tenía tres. Si me disculpan-dijo poniéndose de pie, tenía que salir de allí, Ginny le estaba besando el cuello a Draco y enredaba sus dedos en su rubio cabello, y eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar,- tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de clases. Nos vemos.-Se despidió agitando una mano y colgándose la mochila en el hombro salió del Gran Comedor.

-¡Chispas!-exclamó Ginny mirando su reloj de oro segundos después de que la menor de los Potter abandonara la cafetería.-Será mejor que me apure yo también o llegaré tarde a Mate.-Se inclinó y le dio un último beso en la mejilla a Draco.-Te veo después, cariño.

Draco solo asintió, su mente aún seguía puesta en Lizzy y en todas las cosas que no sabía de ella. Frustrado por la falta de información regresó su atención a su comida y un pedazo de papel en la silla llamó su atención. Con cuidado lo desdobló y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio lo que era: el poema de Lizzy.

Igual que un niño que pretende hacer una travesura, Draco miró para todos lados, comprobó que nadie le ponía atención, ni siquiera sus amigos (Harry discutía con Granger acerca del uso de lentejas en las maquetas, mientras que Ron se dispuso a leer…

* * *

Esto realmente era humillante, frustrante y difícil de creer, ¡Jamás me habían dicho lo que tenía que hacer! Era la responsabilidad en persona, pero por más que quisiera y aunque Lizzy había intercedido por mí más de una vez, no había manera de que escapara limpia de mi desgracia, solo podía maldecir mi suerte y esperar sentada, parada o de cabeza, la lista con la tarea. Estaba más que claro que después de aquel día en que recibí mi muy particular y casi ultra secreta FA, mi pesadilla empezó.

Por supuesto me había felicitado por los excelentes trabajos que había hecho, no sin antes reñirme por el uso de lentejas y que me prohibiera, en un futuro, usar cualquier tipo de alimento o material comestible para hacer un trabajo, además, el muy listillo, había decidido que para evitar errores y malos entendidos él mismo tenía que revisar las cosas que yo hacía.

Al principio lo hicimos como el primer día, es decir, antes de entrar que iniciaran las clases, pero como el señorito estaba empezando a fastidiarse y fatigarse por tener que levantarse temprano, me obligó a esperarlo en la biblioteca luego de clases.

-Yo termino de practicar a las siete, salimos de la escuela a las dos, así que dispones de cinco maravillosas y completas horas para hacer mis deberes. ¡Aprovéchalas, número dos!

Y luego de eso el muy cínico se había ido dejándome con su tarea.

Así que aquí me tenían dos semanas después de recibir mi FA sentada sola cerca del lago con un diccionario tamaño familiar traduciendo dos textos en francés, del cual no tenía ni idea.

De lo que tampoco tenía idea era de las muchas actividades que el señorito y heredero Potter hacía. Además de las taras correspondientes a las respectivas materias del semestre, Potter estudiaba tres idiomas: Francés, Alemán y Mandarín… ¡Mandarín! Según me dijo su hermana, un día en el que aventé el pesado diccionario contra la pared de mi recamara cuando, frustrada, le pregunté si solo lo hacía por fastidiarme, él debía de saber esos idiomas básicos para poder atender el negocio familiar pues, finamente, su padre era un reconocido economista y tenía inversiones por todo el mundo, además, Lizzy me confesó que ellos ya sabían español, portugués e italiano.

También, y eso lo descubrí por accidente, me entere de que le gusta tocar la guitarra. No sé nada de música pero se distinguir partituras cuando las veo, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrí que entre uno de sus cuadernos había dibujado lo que parecían ser pentagramas y estos estaban llenos de notas musicales.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, Potter iba tres veces por semana a la empresa de su padre para ir entendiendo el funcionamiento interino del lugar; practicaba soccer cuatro veces por semana, se daba el lujo de salir con sus amigos de jerga y ser el número uno del colegio. Y todo eso lo hacía también antes de que yo lo "ayudara" a hacerle la tarea. Si el muchacho no fuera tan pedante y engreído, tal vez me impresionaría y lo respetaría, más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-¡Buenas tardes!-su saludo prácticamente cantado me sacó de mis pensamientos y me volví a verlo. Venía con el cabello mojado por lo que supuse que se había bañado después de la práctica, se sentó a mi lado y miró frunciendo el ceño el gran diccionario 'Larousse' que estaba cerca de mis piernas.- ¿Y eso?

-Solo una ayuda para tú tarea de francés.- Contesté y le pase la pagina que ya había terminado de traducir.

-¡Por dios!-dijo admirado- ¡Si que has hecho una buen trabajo, numero dos! ¡Esto está perfecto! No sabía que supieses francés.

-Y no lo sé,-me levanté y sacudí mi falda-las únicas palabras que conozco son: "_merci_", "_madame_" y "_bonjuor_" y supongo que no las pronuncio bien-cogí mi mochila junto con el libro.- Así que he estado traduciendo palabra por palabra. Si no te importa ahora quiero irme a casa, la otra pagina casi esta lista, me falta tres párrafos. Si me das tu correo electrónico te lo enviare antes de las nueve y así podrás revisarlo.

-¿Qué hay con tú tarea?-me pregunto poniéndose igualmente de pie.

-No será la primera vez que me desvele-me encogí de hombro.-Además creo que ya descubrí la cantidad exacta de café que necesito para estar despierta. ¡Si vieras lo rico que me queda! Un día te prepararé uno. Ni los café de Starbucks son tan buenos como los míos.

Harry soltó una carcajada y llegó con la cabeza mientras me hacía una seña para que empezásemos a caminar hacia la salida. No habíamos dado más de dos pasos cuando sin decir una palabra y con solo un movimiento de la mano me quitó mi mochila y el gran diccionario, como pudo (dado que traía él también una maleta y su mochila) se colgó mis cosas.

Varios de los estudiantes que aún rondaban por el colegio, nos miraron y de inmediato juntaron sus cabezas para poder chismosear a gusto. La verdad era que eso ya no era novedad pues después de que el TD se sentase con nosotras y que el rumor de que Luna era la tutora de Weasley (¡Le estaba enseñando a imaginar!) se extendiera cual gas y si a eso le sumamos que Luna y yo éramos las amigas de la hermanita de Potter, nosotras pasamos a ser el centro de atención en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o más bien, de una clase a otra.

Semanas atrás yo no hubiese tenido ningún problema con tener todas las miradas sobre mí, es más, hubiese caminado por los pasillos cual reina de la primavera en un mea desfile: moviendo mis manos con el típico saludo corto, corto, largo. Pero en vez de sentirme como una "miss" y caminar como tal me encontraba cruzando los pasillos con la cabeza agachada y desenado haber puesto tapones para las orejas. Los comentarios no eran ofensivos (o al menos no todos) pero sí eran incómodos ¡se decía que Potter y yo salíamos! Y lo que verdaderamente hacía que quisiese esconder mi cabeza como un avestruz es que todos decía que hacíamos una bonita pareja y que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Cuando las chicas que antes se acercaban para pedirme ayuda se atrevieron a preguntarme cómo era que había "cazado" al mejor partido de la escuela, desde luego que lo negué rotundamente, claro que mis dos horas de argumentos se fueron al caño cuando Potter apareció, me quitó mi mochila y me acompañó a la siguiente clase. Tampoco ayudo mucho el hecho del que, cuando fue su turno de ser interrogado, no afirmase ni negase nada, y como pude notar mis compañeros decidieron seguir al pie de la letra la frase "El que calla otorga"… ahora era el centro de atención no por mis calificaciones sino por ser la _supuesta _novia de Potter.

Llegamos entre cuchicheos a la salida donde uno de los vigilantes estaba esperando con el carro de Potter y su escolta (tenía tres guarda espaldas distribuidos en dos camionetas negras) lo esperaban para poder partir.

-Bueno, Potter-le dije tendiendo mi mano para recibir mis cosas,- ¿me das tu e-mail, o se lo pido mejor a Lizzy?

-¿Cómo demonios vas a ir tu casa?-respondió ignorando mi pregunta y frunciendo el seño, me pasó el diccionario y la mochila.- ¿No es ya muy tarde para que andes sola? ¿Tú chofer pasa a recogerte?

Ante la última pregunta no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ¿Yo, con chofer? ¡Já!

-Yo no tengo chofer-respondí y me acomodé la mochila en el hombro.- Además no es la primera vez que ando sola, últimamente salgo tarde.-No quería que se sintiera responsable, pero si quería que supiera que desde que me hacía esperarlo me iba tarde.

-Bueno pues eso se acabó.-Sentenció y sin previo aviso me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a su carro.

-¡¿Qué…qué haces?!-exclamé cuando me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me hizo una seña para que entrara.

-Te llevo a tu casa. Sube.-Ordenó y yo obedecí.

* * *

Ron comenzaba a estar hastiado, el hecho de tener que invertir la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en las "lecciones" con Lunatica Lovegod estaban por agotar su paciencia.

Al inicio no eran tan malas solo criticar un poco a "Peter Pan" y su habilidad para volar, pero cuando lo obligo a ir a media noche a un cementerio con la esperanza de hacer contacto con un fantasma o cuando lo hizo jugar a la _quija_, Ron supo que esto debía de terminar.

Decidido a ponerle fin a sus tutorías se encaminó rumbo al roble que estaba en la orilla del lago, lugar que, según les había dicho Lizzy, era donde se reunían, no dio ni dos pasos cuando una voz conocida lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Dame eso!-decía Luna intentando atrapar un libro que cinco estudiantes formados en un círculo a su alrededor se pasaban el uno al otro.- ¡Dámelo, es mío!

-¿O qué? ¿Le dirás a papi que publique una noticia?-se burló uno de los chicos.

-Pero Goyle, si hasta su propio padre le tiene miedo, por eso jamás la ve-contestó otro.

-No-intervino un tercer chico recibiendo la libreta,- mejor dejemos que le llame a su amigos del TD.

-¿Amigos? ¡Ella no tiene amigos! O al menos ninguno vivo-el chico se volvió hacia Luna riéndose estruendosamente mientras que le movía el libro de un lado a otro para que la chica lo cogiera.-¿Tanto quieres esto?

-¡Dámelo!-ordenó Luna con una especie de gruñido y las mejillas encendidas- ¡Te dijo que me lo des!

-¡Toma!-exclamó el chico y empezó a desojar el libro.-¡Recógelo, fenómeno!

Los demás reían mientras veían como Luna se apresuraba a levantar las hojas y con el pelo intentaba ocultar su cara para que no notaran que estaba llorando. Y eso fue todo lo que Ron pudo soportar.

Caminó con paso decidido pero relajado, llevaba una mano en le bolcillo derecho de su pantalón generando un andar casual, no dio más de cinco pasos cuando logró capturar la atención de los brabucones.

-Lárguense-dijo Ron con cansancio y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Era bien sabido que el que más poder tenía en el colegio y al que había de temer era a Potter, la fortuna de su familia era inmensa por lo que contaba con muchísimos contactos: médicos, policías, abogados… así que era mejor tener cuidado y no meterse con él. Malfoy, por otro lado, el que nunca preguntaba nada, lo primero que hacía cuando te metías con él o con alguien cercano a él, era estampar su puño en tu cara. Draco no permitía que te explicaras simplemente se limitaba a molerte a golpes y a preguntar después.

Ron, por otro lado, tenía una mezcla del carácter de sus amigos, tanto podía usar las influencias de su familia y hacerte la vida imposible, como de buenas a primeras partirte la cara, los alumnos que molestaban a Luna lo sabían muy bien, por eso cuando Ron los miró frunciendo el ceño luego de ordenarles irse, no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de comenzar alejarse.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ron tendiendo una mano para que la chica se levantase luego de comprobar que los brabucones se hubiesen ido realmente.-Luna, mírame-demandó al ver que la chica seguía hincada en el piso sin moverse.-Luna, preciosa, por favor, mírame.

Al parecer el ruego de Ron fue escuchado pues la chica se volvió y clavó sus ojos azules ahora rojos e hinchados en él.

-Vete-le dijo con voz rota.- Déjame sola.

-Pero…

-¡Que te vayas!-gritó Luna en medio de un sollozo.-No quiero ni necesito tu lástima

-¿Pero si ellos regresan?-preguntó Ron sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Esperaba que llorara, que se lanzara a sus brazos, incluso que le diera un beso y que lo proclamara su caballero de brillante armadura, pero no que lo corriera. Eso lo molestó.

Ron maldijo entre dientes cuando la oyó llorar y el poquito enojo que tenía producto de su rechazo se esfumó con un plumazo, y se juró que haría pagar a los responsables cuando vio como se sacudían sus hombros y su mente corrió a toda velocidad recordando las caras. Más tarde las buscaría en la base de datos del colegio y planearía su venganza.

-Pues no es la primera vez que me molestan-le contestó como si nada y aún de rodilla empezó a recoger las hojas del libro que había tiradas. Cuando sus manos cogieron la hoja donde con letras negras estaba escrito "Peter Pan", gimió con fuerza y un lamento salió de su garganta junto con una nueva tanda de lágrimas.

Y eso fue más de lo que Ron pudo soportar. Sin ponerse a pensar y con un movimiento preciso la jaló hasta envolverla en sus brazos. Luna se revolvió un poco e intento zafarse pero lo único que lograba era que Ron la apretase más contra si, así que termino por rendirse y llorar en su pecho.

* * *

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que empecé a tratar a la Señorita Número Dos. Para empezar sentía una imperiosa necesidad de pasar más tiempo con ella, razón por la cual le había dicho que ya no nos veríamos en las mañanas (diez minutos no eran suficientes) así que con la patética escusa de que me daba flojera levantarme, nos encontrábamos en a la hora de salida inmediatamente después de que el timbre sonara indicando el final de las clases. Además, y por muy extraño que pudiese parecer, encontraba agradable el hecho de que hubiera alguien esperándome al terminar mis prácticas.

También había descubierto que disfrutaba hablar con ella, incluso las discusiones que teníamos resultaban entretenidas y es que Granger le hacía honor al título de Numero Dos, jamás había conocido a una chica capas de debatir mis argumentos y mis puntos de vista con tanta agudeza y tan bien argumentados como la hacía ella. Además tenía la habilidad de hacerme reír cada dos por tres, me hacía sentirme feliz, completo, relajado y en paz.

Me despedí de los chicos en el vestuario de manera apresurada, no me molesté en secarme el pelo y literalmente corrí hacia el lago donde Granger se suponía me estaba esperando.

La encontré sumergida en unos papeles junto con un gran libro. Descubrí con asombro que estaba trabajando en mis traducciones, que no sabía nada de francés y que el hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo tan detalladamente me hizo sentir un poco culpable.

Dicho sentimiento aumento cuando de manera indirecta (y quiero pensar que sin intención) me dijo que se estaba yendo sola a su casa. Solo de pensar en los peligros que pudiese encontrar en el camino, se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Tal vez si viviese en un lugar de más categoría como en una calle privada, con policías y cámaras de seguridad y si tuviese un carro, me conformaría con confiarla a alguno de mis escoltas, pero como buena representante de la plebe carecía de todo eso, así que me vi moralmente (y gracias a mi consciencia) obligado a llevarla. Y no, no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que disfrutase su compañía.

El camino hasta su casa fue en un cómodo silencio y demasiado rápido gracias al GPS. Me detuve enfrente de la casa azul y no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Granger y comparar a la siempre digna Señorita Número Dos, con aquella chica vestida casi en harapos y jitomate en la cara que una vez me abrió la puerta. Sonriendo por las imágenes me volví para mirarla.

Al parecer ella estaba pensando lo mismo pues sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y al sentir mi mirada sus ojos conectaran con los míos, al instante su cara se volvió completamente roja, yo no puede aguantar más y estallé en carcajadas.

Reaccioné cuando escuché la puerta de mi auto cerrarse y me apresuré a ir tras ella, lo menos que quería era que se enfadase más conmigo.

-¡Espera!-alcancé a sujetar la tira de su mochila justo cuando introducía la llave.- No quería incomodarte yo…

Ella abrió la boca, supongo que para decirme unas cuantas verdades, pero en el que levantó sus ojos para enfrentarme, el color se le fue del rostro, su mano aferró la mía y dijo:

-Mierda, mis padres.

* * *

Draco rodó los ojos ante la actitud de colegiala de su madre y soltó un bufidito cuando la Sra. Potter se puso a dar saltitos. Se había visto arrastrado hasta la mansión Potter nada más llegar a su casa, al parecer Narcisa debía de consultar con Lili el diseño de las nuevas cortinas de la sala.

Era extraña la manera en la que se comportaban esas dos mujeres. Podían ser las madres más compresivas, las esposas más cariñosas, las perfectas anfitrionas y todo un az en los negocios (Lili era medico y Narcisa decoradora de interiores), pero cuando estaban juntas ¡parecían un par de adolecentes! Y claro, eso sin contar a Nymphandora, porque cuando las tres se juntaban… no había quien las aguante. Entre piyamadas, salidas de compras, cambios de imagen y tardes de té, a todos los volvían locos.

Draco volvió a rodar los ojos cuando al entrar a la sala vio a Lili dando saltitos y palmaditas mientras exclamaba:

-¡Es divino, Cisa, divino!

En el último instante Draco decidió que no quería ser participe en una conversación sobre cortinas, así que se dio la vuelta y optó por vagar.

Harry no estaba en su casa, al parecer aún no llegaba del colegio, lo cual era raro por la manera tan apresurada que salió del vestidor aunque si estaba con Granger era entendible su retraso.

Aburrido a más no poder se encaminó a los jardines y de allí al viejo árbol en el que solían subirse de niños y en el que se sentaban a pasar el rato ahora de grandes. Se detuvo a dos metros.

Lizzy estaba recargada en el tronco, con las rodillas abrazadas por sus brazos, la cabeza apoyada en ellos y cantando muy bajito una canción. Sintió un impulso de abrazarla, de que en lugar del tronco fuera su pecho donde se recargara, de saber qué era lo que pensaba…

No supo cuanto tiempo paso observándola y oyéndola cantar pero de repente se encontró reflejado en unos ojos verdes.

-Hola-susurró. Para su estupefacción Lizzy ladeo la cabeza y respondió:

-Hola.

-Yo… yo… yo no quiero molestar.

-Tú nunca molestas… Draco- Él la miró con sorpresa mientras ella se quita los audífonos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- arriesgaba su suerte pero era una oportunidad única, ella le estaba hablando luego de cinco años sin verse y tres meses de indiferencia. Ella había dicho su nombre.

-Es un país libre-respondió alzando los hombros.- Además parece que ésta es más tu casa que la mía. Mi madre ha hecho tantos cambios que… ¡¿puedes creer que me perdí intentando llegar a la cocina?!

Draco no sabía si estaba despierto o s había entrado en un universo paralelo cuando Lizzy comenzó a narrarle cómo fue que se perdió la segunda noche luego de su llegaba, intentado llegar a la cocina para poder robarse un pedazo de pastel.

-Tuve que gritar con todas mis fuerzas llamando a mamá, la pobre creo que ni supo como carajos se levantó; mi padre accionó la alarma y diez minutos más tarde toda la propiedad estaba llena de policías; y Sirius (que se había quedado ese día a dormir) apareció en bóxers y con un bat en la mano preguntando donde estaba el violador.

-¿Y Harry?

-El muy sinvergüenza ni se entero. Se había quedado dormido con los audífonos puestos y no escucho nada. En la mañana cuando le contaron la historia, estoy segura que se meo encima de tanta risa. Luego de que se tranquilizara, y con ese tonito de sabiondo y prepotente que se carga y el cual odio, me palmeó la cabeza me dijo: "Tranquila te daré un mapa". ¡Y me dio un mapa!

Draco rió con ganas y Lizzy se le unió.

Se inclinó hacia él y le hizo señas para que acercara su cabeza

-No le vayas a decir, pero aún lo cargo conmigo. Es muy útil.

Esa noche y ya en la soledad de su recamara y acurrucado bajo su edredón, Malfoy sonreía como idiota. Había tenido la tarde más increíble y divertida que pudiese recordar.

Él y Lizzy habían hablado de todo y nada. Habían recordado momentos graciosos y reído como locos. Habían pasado lapsos indefinidos de tiempo en un cómodo silencio y otros tantos cantando canciones del _play list_ de Lizzy. Sorprendentemente Draco se había hecho fan de "_The ting tings_" al ver como Lizzy seguía el ritmo con la cabeza y se divertía cantando la canción de "_That's not my name"._

La había echado tanto de menos que no podía esperar a que fuera de mañana para poder estar de nuevo con ella.

Solo había una cosa que eclipsaba un poco su estado de ánimo, y eso era la hoja de papel con el poema de Lizzy.

¿Qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras?, ¿Se debía a la primera línea su actitud de hoy?, ¿Lo habría perdonado ya?, ¿Lo habría escrito recientemente? ¿O a los pocos días de irse?

Sea como fuese, las palabras aún rasguñaban su conciencia y otra cosa que no se atrevía siquiera a pensar, aún así, y tal vez, por una vena masoquista que no sabía que poseía, se atrevió a abrir de nueva cuenta el papel y a leer su contenido:

"_Espero curarme de ti en unos días. Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno. Me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad. _

_¿Te parece bien que te quiera nada más una semana? No es mucho, ni es poco, es bastante. En una semana se puede reunir todas las palabras de amor que se han pronunciado sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego. Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera del amor quemado. Y también el silencio. Porque las mejores palabras del amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada. _

_Hay que quemar también ese otro lenguaje lateral y subversivo del que ama. (Tú sabes cómo te digo que te quiero cuando digo: «qué calor hace», «dame agua», «¿sabes manejar?», «se hizo de noche»... Entre las gentes, a un lado de tus gentes y las mías, te he dicho «ya es tarde», y tú sabías que decía «te quiero»). _

_Una semana más para reunir todo el amor del tiempo. Para dártelo. Para que hagas con él lo que quieras: guardarlo, acariciarlo, tirarlo a la basura. No sirve, es cierto. Sólo quiero una semana para entender las cosas. Porque esto es muy parecido a estar saliendo de un manicomio para entrar a un panteón."*_

* * *

_*Este lindo e increíblemente fabuloso poema (que debo decir es mi favorito) pertenece, como ya sabrán, a __**Jaime Sabines**__._

_Muchas gracias por todas esas alertas y favoritos, y, por supuesto, por sus dudas, chismes y palabras de apoyo que me hacen llegar por el link verde de abajo._

_Sin, más por el momento los dejo esperando que hayan disfrutado el capitulo._

_Kry_

_P.D: en mi muy humilde intento de "blog" (al cual acceden en mi perfil dándole click donde dice 'homepage') puse unas fotos de cómo me imagino que son las casas y las recamaras de los personajes, así que si alguien tiene curiosidad… pues seséela dándose una vuelta. _


	8. Chapter 8

**_El colmo de la vanidad_**

**_8_**

"_Habría una manera de resolver todos los problemas económicos: colocarle impuestos elevados a la vanidad"._

Jacques Tati

**-:-:-:-**

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde la noche en la que mis padres descubrieron a Potter parado en el pórtico de la casa. Como buenos anfitriones lo invitaron a cenar a lo cual y supongo que por educación (o por simple hecho de molestar) él no se negó.

Mamá nos ordenó ir a mi habitación mientras ella preparaba espagueti y ensalada César, desde luego no pude negarme pues era mostrarle un espacio privado o dejar que mis padres lo sometieran, de una manera lenta y sutil, a una interrogación o a una sesión que incluía el repertorio selecto de mis momentos más vergonzosos y que ellos consideraban los más adorables.

Creí que Potter se reiría o haría comentarios sarcásticos y ofensivos de mi habitación o de cualquier cosa que hubiera en ella nada más entrar, pero para mi total y completa estupefacción solo miro con curiosidad alrededor para, enseguida, hacer un gesto con la cabeza pidiéndome permiso para poder sentarse en la cama.

El ambiente cargado hasta entonces de tención e incomodidad pronto se transformó en una agradable charla mientras juntos terminábamos su traducción de francés. Nos sumergimos también en una muy amena conversación en la cual descubrimos que nos gustaban las mismas cosas: preferíamos las películas de época y las de acción sobre las de drama; nos encantaba la música de rock pesado y la clásica; que no podíamos dormirnos sin habernos bañado antes; que odiábamos la coliflor y el pescado.

Hablamos, hablamos y hablamos, como lo hace un par de amigos que se reúnen cada tarde a hacer la tarea. Criticamos a algunos profesores y alabamos a otros, nos quejamos del sistema y discutimos las posibles preguntas de los exámenes.

Mamá nos llamó a cenar y Harry-me pidió lo que llamara así- se mostró amable y atento. Conversó con mi padre acerca de la banca y las inversiones, prometió que lo llevaría a la empresa y le daría un tour privado, así como también lo asesoraría en sus futuras inversiones.

Alabó a mi madre por su comida y por la casa tan acogedora que tenía, le dijo que la mejor amiga de su madre era una reconocida decoradora y que ésta estaría encantada con el "toque" que mi mamá le había puesto a la casa.

En fin, Harry Potter esa noche se comportó como el perfecto caballero Inglés.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo y que me hizo permanecer despierta toda la noche fue lo que Harry hizo antes de irse… Como buena anfitriona y gracias a los modales inculcados y, porque no, a la mirada de mis padres, acompañé a Harry hasta la puerta.

-Lamento todo el circo de ahí a dentro-le dije una vez estuvimos en la banqueta.-Mis padres leen mucho las revistas y periódicos, así que saben…

-¡Ey!-me calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios-No te preocupes. Me divertí.

Pasmada cómo estaba gracias a su contacto no pude decir ni "mu", así que para no quedar como una idiota moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa para aceptar su explicación.

-Yo…-se acercó un poco y convirtió el contacto de su dedo en una caricia que recorrió mi mejilla. Yo contuve el aliento.-Yo…-volvió a trabarse con las palabras y sus ojos se movían rápidamente por toda mi cara. Supongo que me estaba poniendo azul por aguantar la respiración pues él, de una manera velos y eficaz colocó un mecho de mi pelo tras mi oreja y retiró su mano.-Yo… te veo mañana, número dos.-Y se fue, y pude respirar.

Jamás lo diría, incluso prefería sufrir tortura chin antes de admitir en voz alta que Harry Potter era lindo.

Tenía unos ojos increíblemente verdes y con pestañas espesas; su pelo tan rebelde, ligeramente largo y eternamente despeinado, invitaban a mis dedos a enredarse en el. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo también, pero sus labios se veían tan, pero tan besables, que la mitad de la noche me la pase pensando qué se sentiría besarlos. Mi mejilla aún palpitaba y cosquillaba ahí donde su mano se había posado, juró que aún podía sentir su calor… Él era tan… y yo al parecer estaba tan… que me costaba creer que Potter había hecho lo que había hecho.

Actualmente me encontraba con mi dos mejores y únicas amigas sentada cerca del lago en la orilla oeste, donde estaba un roble caído y que casi desde el inicio del curse se había convertido en nuestro centro de reunión.

Estaba sentada lamentando mi nueva desgracia y tanto Luna como Lizzy estaban intentando levantarme los ánimos desde hacía una hora aproximadamente.

- Hermione debes de tranquilizarte-me decía Luna frotando en círculos mi espalda.- Piensa en las consecuencias que tendrías que afrontar si asesinas a Potter. Además no querrás dejar a Lizzy sin hermano.

-Por mucho que no lo soporte y aunque suene tentador-intervino Lizzy haciendo una mueca-, no quiero ser hija única.

-Pero es que es tan… tan… tan…-llevé mis manos hacia mí cabello y tiré de él.

-Engreído, prepotente, mandón, presumido, ególatra, narcisista, imbécil y snob-enumeraron las dos de carrerilla la sarta de insultos que había venido repitiendo una y otra vez.

-Y… y… y… Petulante y… y… y vanidoso también.-Era importante que no se olvidaran de esos dos adjetivos.- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?-empecé a lamentarme para ponerme a caminar de una lado a otro y así intentar sacar mi coraje y ansias de sangre.- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Es que ser pobre es malo? Sé que me dio la FA, y que, por eso, soy su esclava académica, pero ¿qué no le basta con cargarme la mano con sus tareas?

-Ya, ya-me palmeo Lizzy el hombro.- No es tan malo.

-¿¡Que no es malo!? ¿¡Que no es malo!?- Volví a explotar.- Si ese pedazo de idiota hubiera mantenido su boquita cerrara… Además, cómo se le ocurre que yo…

-Mira,-me cortó Luna con voz severa y claramente harta de mi perorata -ya deja de lamentarte. Yo te lo advertí, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que no vinieras a la escuela, que tu horóscopo decía que no debías de levantarte con el pie derecho y del lado izquierdo de la cama, pero me hiciste caso, ¡no! Así que ahora te aguantas.

-Muchas gracias-respondí con sarcasmo,-pero tu advertencia debió de ser más especifica. Tal vez hubiese tenido efecto si me decías que el imbécil de Potter me inscribiría al equipo de porristas.

-¿Sabes que puedes librarte de eso, no?-intervino Lizzy- Simplemente no te presentes a las pruebas.

-Eso es absurdo-contestó Luna por mí.- Todo el colegio a estas alturas ya sabe (o no tardará en saber) que la "Gran Hermione Granger" se apuntó a las audiciones, lo que significa que ella se _tiene_ que presentar, su vanidad es taaaaan grande que sacará sus mejor dotes de gimnasta para no quedar en ridículo y así entrar al equipo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser buena en esa disciplina-me defendí. Luna rodó los ojos.

-Como sea-continuo la rubia mirándome-, Potter jugó muy bien sus cartas y te ató de tal manera que no puedes negarte a entrar. Yo que tú tendría cuidado, al parecer él te conoce muy bien.

Por toda respuesta le mostré mi lengua.

-Si lo que necesitas es apoyo moral…-habló Lizzy

-¿Van a hacer las pruebas conmigo?-interrumpí.-Yo sabía que eran buenas amigas. ¡Son las mejores! Se los deberé de por vida, yo sabía que no me dejarían morir sola…-Seguí alabándolas y haciéndoles la pelota. No me importaba adularlas de por vida si me acompañaban y hacían las pruebas conmigo.

-Bueno-dijo Lizzy deshaciéndose de mi abrazo,- yo me refería a que daríamos ánimos desde las gradas pero… yo creo que puedo hacerlo. Luna…

-Creo que no tengo otra opción. ¿A quién tenemos que impresionar para estar dentro?

-Cho Chang, es la capitana.-Informé y no sé porqué Elizabeth palideció.

**-:-:-**

Elizabeth nunca se había considerado una mujer cruel y desde luego no era una mujer cruel, simplemente estaba siguiendo el consejo más sensato que había recibido ante su problema de enamoramiento no correspondido.

Luego de que saliera corriendo del Gran Comedor y se saltara las siguientes tres clases por estar llorando a mares gracias a los recuerdos, Hermione la había encontrado en su ya declarado lugar de reunión: en el roble caído junto al lago.

Desesperada por un hombro sobre el que llorar, Lizzy le conto a su amiga todo, desde cómo es que era la relación que tenían de niños, cómo fue que se enamoró, hasta el día que le dio la carta. Le dijo cómo reaccionó y lo que la motivo a irse con sus padrinos a New York, también le contó como se sentía cada vez que lo vía junto a su novia y que ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Háblale-fue la respuesta de Hermione.-Dices que él sabe que te gusta, Draco no es tonto y supongo que también intuirá que fue por él por quien te fuiste, y si ahora te dedicas a ignorarlo le estarás diciendo que le das demasiada importancia. Yo opino que lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. Demuéstrale, o hazle creer, que ya lo olvidaste que ya no te duele… que ya no te importa. Tal vez con eso te sea más fácil olvidarte de él y seguir con tu vida.

Lizzy no contestó, asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su amiga, quien no se quejó porque le mojara su inmaculada blusa.

Minutos después y una vez tranquila, se despidió y subió a su camioneta blindada para ir a casa. Cuando llegó se cambió el uniforme y cogiendo su reproductor de música portátil, fue al jardín trasero.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en lo que le dijo Hermione, pero llegó a la conclusión de que debía de intentarlo, no solo porque Draco había dejado más que claro que él jamás se figaría en ella, sino por su propia salud mental. Ya era hora de que siguiera adelante, que buscara a otra persona a quien dirigir su afecto y abandonara los sueños absurdos de convertirse en la Señora Malfoy por mucho que supiera que él era su alma gemela.

Con la decisión tomada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el dueño de sus pensamientos mirándola fijamente. ¿Por qué hacer mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy? Se dijo y lo invitó a sentarse.

Lo demás había sido historia. Sí que le había dolido el corazón cada vez que él se reía, sí que le habían picado las manos por acomodarle ese terco mechón de rubio pelo que se empeñaba en cubrir sus lindos ojos grises, pero había hecho de tripas corazón y sacado lo mejor de la tarde.

Hablaron de todo y nada, recordaron los viejos tiempos e ignoraron la "etapa negra" como le había nombrado Lizzy, compartieron sus gustos y sus opinión con respecto a varios temas y luego, cuando Draco se tuvo que ir a su casa y Harry dijo que tenía que darle un recado, ella se ofreció voluntaria y así se vio hablando con él hasta las tres de la mañana, ruina que se había venido repitiendo durante el fin de semana.

Además Harry le había propuesto acompañarlos al entrenamiento para que así conociera el estadio que Siruis había comprado. Fue con ellos a tomar unos refrescos y participó en sus conversaciones de negocios, igual que en los viejos tiempos.

El problema era que todo estaba igual que en los viejos tiempos, y sospechaba que eso no iba a ayudar de mucho si lo que se proponía era olvidar a Draco Malfoy de una vez por todas.

Haciendo una mueca de fastidio porque nada le salía como planeaba se dejó caer en la mesa reservada para el uso exclusivo del TD en el Gran Comedor, lugar donde se venían sentando desde el día que su hermano y sus amigos las acompañaron a desayunar.

-Pero amor, tu dijiste que iríamos a tomar un helado-Ginny hizo un puchero y un amago de tomar asiento. Ella aunque era hermana de un miembro del TD al igual que Elizabeth, no contaba con la total aprobación para unirse al grupo que ahora era de seis.

-Ginny-dijo Draco con cansancio y un poco de fastidio antes de sentarse frente a Lizzy,- ya te dije que mi padre tiene planes para esta noche y tengo que llegar a casa temprano para arreglarme.

-¡Es la fiesta de "Potter&Black Corporation", lo sé!- medido gritó la pelirroja aún de pie y poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me molestas?

-¡Por qué me tienes que llevaar!- Ginny se inclinó y le apuntó con el dedo.

-¿Y?-Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¡Soy tu novia!-esta vez Ginny sí gritó y varios estudiantes voltearon.

Elizabeth que los estaba observado como si se tratara de un partido de tenis, fijó su vista en Draco ante el último estallido y vio claramente el momento en el que el gris de sus ojos se obscureció de furia.

Sin previo aviso la mano de Draco tomó la mano de Ginny que segundos antes le había señalado y con un brusco jalón la sentó a su lado.

-No te atrevas jamás a hacerme una escena-le susurró furioso.-¡Oíste, jamás!

-Me…me… me lastimas-tartamudeo Ginny pero Draco no aflojó su agarre.

-Olvídate de la cena y apártate de mi vista.

Ginny con los ojos cargados de lágrimas producto quizá de la humillación y del coraje abandonó la cafetería con la barbilla en alto y de manera apresurada.

Lizzy sabiamente no dijo palabra alguna y se dedico a sorber su jugo de mango, esperando que a Malfoy se le bajara el coraje. Mientras se dedico a pensar donde poner a Ginny, si en la lista de los valientes o en la de los estúpidos, pues era bien sabido por todos que lo último que debes de hacer es poner a un miembro del TD, y en especial a Draco, en medio de un escándalo.

-¿Sabes que puedes llevarla, no?-se aventuro a hablar.

-Si hubieses querido que fuera se lo hubiera pedido-le espetó.- ¡Sabes que odio que impongan…!

-Cuida tu tono conmigo-lo cortó Elizabeth en cuanto empezó a elevar la voz y lo fulminó con la mirada.- Yo solo remarque un hecho. Los problemas que tengas con tu fierecilla no me interesan,- aunque una parte de ella se alegraba de verlos pelear.- Si quieres evitar escenitas domestícala en privado y no te desquites conmigo.

-Lo siento-la miró arrepentido y luego sonrió. Todo rastro de mal humor había desaparecido de su semblante.- ¿Vas a ir tú?

-Sí, papá quiere tener a toda la familia esta vez.

-¿Quién va a ser tú pareja?

-Pesaba ir con mi hermano, pero creo que si las cosas van como creo que van, él posiblemente valla con alguien más.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos en los que LIzzy sorbió su jugo y Draco desatapó su gelatina.

-¿Narcisa te obligo a ir a la sastrería?-retomó Potter la conersacón.

-Ni te imaginas me hizo probarme como tres docenas de esmóquines. Yo los veía todos negros, pero ella insistía en no sé qué del acabado. Terminó comprando el primero.

-Seguro que te estará esperando con el gel y el cepillo. Si no es que ya contrató a un estilista.

-Mi madre no entiende que detesto peinarme con el pelo hacia atrás y aún así insiste en querer que lo lleve de ese modo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la tortura con Lily?

-¡Oh! No fue nada. De hecho me divertí horrores eligiendo los vestidos. Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con Tonks en las tiendas de New York, terminó por sacar mi lado natural de mujer adicta a la ropa.-Hizo una pausa para tomar más jugo.-Mi vestido es sensacional, es plateado con unos zapatos increíbles y…

Draco la dejó hablar a sus anchas sin ponerle el más mínimo interés ¿Será que ella tenía la menor idea de cuan soñadora y dulce parecía al hablar? ¿Ó de cuanto demostraba su fragilidad y delicadeza? Malfoy sintió deseos de cerrar el puño y golpear la mesa. ¡No debía de estar pensando en ella! No cuando su novia había salido corriendo con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

Pero no lo podía evitar.

Sabía que parecía un tarado con esa sonrisita absurda que tenía plasmada en la cara, pero estaba total y completamente feliz.

Su vida había dado un giro luego de esa fabulosa tarde pasada con Lizzy, no solo se quedaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando por teléfono, sino que incluso ya tenían una agenda programada con los diferentes museos y exposiciones que querían ver. Además, Draco sentía un impulso tremendo de enseñarle sus pinturas, sus escritos y de leerle sus poemas favoritos, quería saber su opinión y qué era lo que ella pensaba sobre ellos. De hecho todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella. Y eso le estaba causando problemas pues Ginny no parecía muy contenta de que estuviera ignorándola.

De hecho se había justificado el no invitarla a la fiesta anual de los Potter, diciéndose una y otra vez que ella debía de estar con su padre.

Ron, días atrás cuando Harry les recordó el aniversario de la empresa, les informó que ese año le sería imposible asistir pues su padre tenía ese día una cena muy importante con los representantes del partido y qué, debido a la campaña, era necesario que la familia estuviera presente.

-Ya saben, por todo ese rollo de que el primer ministro debe de tener una vida impecable.-Les había dicho.- Cuestión de imagen.

Y como era bien sabido que los cinco hijos mayores del matrimonio Weasley estaban dispersos a lo largo del mundo (Egipto, E.U.A, Rusia y Brasil), era absolutamente necesario que los únicos que estaban asistieran esa noche.

Sí, ese era el motivo por que no había invitado a Ginny, y no el hecho de que esperaba pasar la velada con Elizabeth, pues él también era de la opinión de que Harry llevaría a otra persona a la cena.

**-:-:-**

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó por nonagésima vez Luna. La mirada fulminante que le dedico Ron le indico que ya no iba a recibir respuesta, pero aún así ella insistió.-Es que necesito saber si realmente quieres que vaya contigo, sé que hay muchas chicas lindas que se mueran por acompañarte. ¡Tan solo mira a Lavander Brown!

-Luna-dijo Ron a modo de advertencia y se dispuso a ignorar el parloteo de su copiloto. Llevaba ya un par de días con la misma cháchara: insistía en saber si estaba seguro de quererla llevar a la cena de campaña de su padre.

¿Cómo diablos le hacía comprender que sí? ¿Era posible que hubiera otra mujer con menos autoestima que ella?

-Además no creo que tu madre quiera que su hijo…

-A mi madre le importará un bledo con quien valla. Además eres la hija del dueño de la mitad de los medios de información del país y…

-Y precisamente por eso puedo afectar la campaña de tu padre, ¿Qué no lo ves? Puede que ellos piensen que tenemos un trato o algo así y…

-Y a mi padre y a mí nos importará un bledo-la cortó estacionando el auto, se bajo con movimientos elegantes hasta llegar a la puerta de Luna y tendiéndole una mano la ayudó a baja.-Paso por ti a las ocho.

-Pero…

-Estoy muy seguro de que quiero ir contigo. Paso por ti a las ocho.

Su tono no admitía replicas así que Luna, en silencio, lo vio partir.

¡Genial! Pensó mientras subía a su apartamento, ahora tenía que buscar un vestido que no le hiciera quedar en vergüenza ante el futuro primer ministro.

Suspiró en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, miró el reloj, marcaba las tres de la tarde, lo que indicaba que tenía cinco horas para hacerse medianamente pasable.

Volvió a suspirar cuando abrió la puerta de su armario.

No se podía quejar, tenía muchos vestidos bonitos, pues algunas veces tenía que acompañar a su padre y asistir a ese tipo de fiestas por mero formalismo social, pero siempre deseo tener a su madre para asesorarla y no a las dependientas o a las revistas las cuales leía para saber cómo maquillarse y peinarse. Tomó una de ellas y se la llevó al comedor, se preparó un ligero almuerzo y prendió la televisión para crear ruido. Mientras comía hojeo la revista viendo que peinado le iba al vestido que le compró su papá la última vez que se suponía la iba a llevar a cenar.

Aún le sorprendía la forma en que Ron había cambiado desde la vez que la salvó y la consoló. Se había vuelto más abierto de mente y ya no mostraba su habitual hostilidad a cada proyecto que ella proponía. Es más, hasta se había interesado en saber los orígenes de los signos del zodiaco y escuchado atentamente una supuesta grabación del más allá. Luna no podía estar más feliz, no solo había logrado que Ron dejara de ser el frío calculador y matemático, sino que también que él se interesara en pasar un rato con ella.

Cuando en la TV anunciaron que eran las cinco, Luna decidió que ya era hora de arreglarse, tenía que tomar un baño, depilarse las piernas y exfoliarse la cara. Lo menos que podía hacer era adecentarse de tal manera que Ron no se avergonzara de ella, eso sería la muerta, pues aunque jamás lo admitió, ella era una de las tantas que había caído bajo los embrujos de uno de los miembros del TD.

**-:-:-**

Decir que me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo era quedarse corto, por fin había encontrado la razón perfecta para que Granger pasara las únicas horas que le faltaban conmigo, es decir, las horas que yo pasaba en los entrenamientos de soccer: la había inscrito en el equipo de porristas. Sabía que ella no podría resistirse al hecho de desmostar ser la mejor, por lo que también sabía le pondría todo su empeño y estaría dentro del equipo.

La encontré donde siempre, caminado de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado tan así que en cuanto me vio, literalmente, rugió.

Lovegood rodo los ojos y mi hermana, que también estaba con ella, me lanzó una furiosa mirada.

-Espero que te despelleje-me dijo cuando me tuvo enfrente.- Te la pase con lo de la FA, pero esto… ¡esto es indignante! ¡Mira como la tienes!-señalo a donde estaba Granger y me paralice.

Si estaba enfadada, sí estaba rugiendo, pero además estaña llorando.

-¡Más te vale que lo arregles Potter! O me olvidaré que era mi hermano.-Y diciendo esto se marcho jalado a Lovegood del brazo. Yo las seguí con la mirada intentado saber qué demonios era lo que pasaba, con esa pregunta en mente me volví hacia la Srta. Número Dos esperando que me revelara el motivo del enfado de mi hermana, pero para mi sorpresa me la encontré corriendo lejos de mí.

No lo dudé y la seguí. Sobra decir que gracias a su buena condición física y a que era la segunda mejor en deportes, tuve que sacar lo mejor de mis habilidades así que corrí con fuerza.

-¡Espera!-la llamé, ella me miró por sobre su hombro y por su expresión de sorpresa me di cuenta de que no esperaba que la siguiera, así que corrió con más fuerza.- ¡Granger, espera!-La llamé de nuevo y de nuevo ella volteo supongo que no vio una piedra o una rama, porque lo siguiente que supe era que ella estaba en el suelo. Los segundos que se tomó para recuperar el aliento e incrase fueron los que me tomaron a mí en llegar a su lado. Una vez ahí apoyé mis manos en mis rodillas y baje la cabeza para aspirar bocanadas de aire, tenía años que no corría tan rápido.

Cuando levanté la mirada esperando ver a Granger en un estado similar, me encontré con que la chica estaba a unos tres metro lejos de mí, pues la muy listilla había avanzado gateando.

Harto de no saber qué pasaba y molesto porque ella huyera de mí, hice lo que me pareció correcto: la tacleé.

Antes de que mi consciencia y los modales de perfecto caballero inglés que mi madre se había esforzado tanto e inculcarme, la hice que quedara boca arriba y yo me instale sobre sus rodillas, de inmediato mis manos aprisionaron sus muñecas y me incliné sobre ella.

Su respiración al igual que la mía era agitada, producto de la sorpresa o de la carrera, no hizo ningún intento de zafarse, pero me miraba con odio.

-¿Por qué huyes?

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No! No hasta que me digas que pasa…

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Tú eres lo que pasa!-Exclamó y empezó a moverse intentando liberarse.

-¡Ey! Tranquila-le dije intentando calmarla,-si no te estás quieta…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por fin harás que me expulsen?!

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-dejó de forcejear y me miró con odio, sus ojos derramando lágrimas de coraje.

-No te hagas el ignorante, Potter, que no te queda. Sabes de lo que hablo. No te basta con humillar a las personas, tienes que destruir sus vidas. ¿Qué hay de malo con ser pobre? ¿Qué hay de malo con aceptar un poco de ayuda para realizar los estudios? ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que cuesta obtener una beca, de todo lo que tienes que hacer para entrar a esta escuela, para que un grupo de niños mimados que lo tienen todo con solo darte una estúpida rosa amarilla destruyan todos tus sueños? ¿Qué hice yo para que me trataras así, para que me humillaras así?

"No te bastó con tenerme haciendo tus tareas, no, querías más, pues te demostré que podía con todo. Nunca tuviste una queja por los trabajos que hice, no dormía por terminarlos y aún así logré mantener mis notas, hice ejercicios de los cuales no tenía ni idea con tal de que no me echaran de aquí, pero tú no te conformaste con eso ¿verdad? Querías restregarme lo poca cosa que soy, por eso me inscribiste en el estúpido equipo de porristas para que tu novia se pudiera burlar de mí.

-¿Mi qué?

-¡Tu novia, Cho Chang!

-¡Yo no tengo novia!

-Lizzy dijo…

-Lizzy se equivoca y tú también.

-Yo no…

-Sí ¡Lo haces! ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que todo lo que he hecho es para estar cerca de ti?

Me puse de pie y me llevé las manos al pelo desesperado

-Es cierto que soy rico y puedo tener todo lo que quiera, pero jamás he menos preciado a alguien por su falta de recursos económicos.

-¿Pero las FA…?-me preguntó ahora sentada en el pasto.

-Aunque no lo creas-la miré y le sonreí de manera nerviosa,- era una manera de honrar a los becados, de reconocer su esfuerzo. Fueron los demás estudiantes quienes… Asumo la culpa de no ponerles un alto, aún no sé por qué jamás los detuvimos.

-¿Entonces por qué me…?

-¿Te trate así?-completé su pregunta hincándome frente a ella.-Porque te encuentro fascinante. Mientras que las demás chicas se pelean por mi atención, tú volteas la cara cada que me vez. Me ignorabas a pesar de que siempre intentabas o intentas vencerme; me forzabas a estudiar cada vez más con la esperanza de que tal vez así te fijarías en mí.

" Cuando descubrí que eras becada, fue la excusa perfecta para acercarme, para hablarte y conocerte y para explicarme el porqué me intrigas tanto… ¡diablos! Te encuentro más fascinante que antes. Estoy consciente de que te lance muchas puyas y que hice comentarios que… pero es que te ves tan linda cuando te enfadas: la forma en la que tus cejas se juntan, el brillo que sale en tus ojos cuando se te presenta un reto, el puchero que se forma en tus labios…

"Sin querer, el golpe de gracia me lo diste la noche que cené con tu familia. Yo ya sabía que son buenas personas, que tú eres buena persona y que son felices. Esa tarde platicamos de todo, convivimos como dos amigos y fue increíble, jamás me había sentido así. Después mientras platicaba con tus padres y veía como te desenvolvías en tu ambiente, en tu hogar encontré mi respuesta

-¿Cu..cu..cuál es?

-Que me gustas. Me gustas mucho y solo quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo.

* * *

_Hola mis queridos lectores. Esta autora se disculpa por no poder subir antes el capítulo, pero las excusas son, como siempre, casi las mismas: la falta de ganas, tiempo, inspiración y los odiados examenes. De todas formas espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen sus comentarios aunque sean solo de una palabra: ¡Sigue!, pues me ayudan a escribir y por lo tanto a actualizar más rápido. Me disculpo también por las faltas de ortografía que de seguro encuentran (uno lee lo que quiere leer), de igual modo aprovecho para decir que ¡necesito un beta! ¿alguien se ofrece?_

_Los invito también a que se den una vuelta por mi humilde blog (linc en mi profile donde dice 'homepage') ya que se me oc__urrió una idea (leyendo un fic, por supuesto) de cómo quiero que los personajes- al menos una pareja- se de su primer beso, y para no repetir el fic que leí necesito su ayuda e imaginación. Las bases las publicare a más tardar el miércoles, chequenlas y diganme que opinan._

_Sin más por el momento..._

_Kry_

_P.D.: Fhrey, otra vez tu correo no salío, ¿por qué no lo escribes todo, por ejemplo: fulanito de tal guión bajo treinta y cuatro arroba hot mail punto com? ;) igual y de esta manera sí se puede._


	9. Chapter 9

Este capítulo está dedicado a mis betas: **Ale **y** Pablo**, quienes me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer mis tonterías y corregir mi ortografía. ¡Gracias chicos!

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**9**

**-:-:-**

_Su orgullo nunca excede de la vanidad de los imbéciles._

**_José Ingenieros_**

**-:-:-**

Se podría decir que fue un milagro el que Ron, fastidiado por la curiosidad de su madre, quien no dejó de hacerle preguntas respecto a su cita en toda la tarde, se encontrara recargado contra la puerta del copiloto de su auto con el ceño fruncido y soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, de lo contrario se habría ido de espaldas y arruinado su esmoquin.

La visión de Luna mientras descendía las escaleras le cortó la respiración. Sus tobillos eran pequeños y sus piernas largas; la tela del vestido de un verde limón hacía que su piel se viera resplandeciente y suave, además de que enmarcaba su figura, que era perfecta.

Pero lo que más lo impactó a Ron fueron sus ojos que, enmarcados por su rubio cabello el cual caía en ondas, estaban más brillantes y azules que nunca. Y cuando le sonrió, las rodillas le fallaron, el estomago se hizo nudo y su corazón se saltó un latido.

-Hola-lo saludo la chica bajando la cabeza de manera tímida. Ron sabía que tenía que saludarla y decirle lo hermosa, deslumbrante y bella que lucía, pero desconcertado por las sensaciones inexplicables que había padecido segundos antes, puso mala cara y sin mirarla ni hablarle, le abrió la puerta del coche.

Luna abrió la boca varias veces en el camino. La primera vez con la intención de soltar un gemido lastimero y salir corriendo cuando Ron ni siquiera le dijo: Buenas noches, no es que esperara un "Estás hermosa", "te ves divina" o un simple "Wow", pero al menos sí un saludo. La segunda vez fue para decirle: te lo dije. Muy en el fondo Luna sabía que Ron se arrepentiría de llevarla, ella tenía más que claro que él la consideraba poca cosa. La tercera vez fue con la intención de preguntar cuánto falta; la cuarta para decir "me quiero bajar"; y la quinta para anunciar, justo cuando aparcaban el auto, que quería irse a su casa.

Desafortunadamente perdió su oportunidad pues con más fuerza de la necesaria, Ron le tomó de la mano para sacarla del auto para después rodear su cintura mientras le entregaba las llaves del carro al ballet.

Luna demasiado molesta y muy bien educada no se atrevió a hacer una escena, mejor trazó su plan de acción: saludaría, sonreiría y se comportaría como la perfecta damita, y exactamente a los cuarenta y cinco minutos aceptables de asistencia donde se supone que todos notarían su presencia, pediría un taxi y se iría a su departamento. Si Ron no quería estar con ella, ella misma lo libraría de su presencia.

**-:-:-**

Mi corazón aún latía muy rápido y aún sentía que el aire no entraba a mis pulmones, y todo por esa sencilla afirmación que recorría mi sistema de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

¡Yo le gustaba a Potter! ¡Yo le gustaba a Potter!

Para ser sincera no tengo la menor idea de cómo es que regresé a casa, tengo la vaga sensación de haber estado en su carro y de que me dejo frente a la puerta de mi casa, pero claro, todo puede ser solo un producto de mi imaginación, incluso puede que aún esté soñando.

-¡Hija!-el grito de mi madre desde la planta baja me despertó de mi letargo.- ¡Tienes un paquete!

Salí de mi cuarto aún con recelo, y absolutamente convencida de que todavía estaba soñando. Cuando llegue abajo mis padres estaban sentados y abrazados en el sofá mirando la tele. Frente a ellos, en la mesa de centro, estaba una caja negra bastante larga amarrada con un listón blanco, la miré frunciendo el ceño para luego mirar interrogativamente a mis padres quienes de una manera nada sutil fingían ver muy concentrados "Mentes criminales".

-¿Es éste mi paquete?-los dos me ignoraron, supuestamente demasiado concentrados para ponerme atención, lo que no sabían era que los delataban la sonrisa emocionada de mi madre.

Intenté de nueva cuanta llamar su atención para poder interrogarlos acerca de la caja misteriosa, pero como seguían sin mirarme, la tome y subí a mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta y prendí mi estéreo, las notas de la sinfonía número 9 de Beethoven envolvieron el ambiente mientras que yo miraba la caja. Parecía hecha de un papel muy fino y el moño que la sujetaba y decoraba estaba perfectamente acomodado que hasta me daba miedo desatarlo para ver su contenido, pero como la curiosidad pudo más, con mucho cuidado jale una de las cintas, el moño se deshizo con soltura y rapidez. Con delicadeza y tratándola como si fuera de cristal, deposité el paquete en mi cama y quite la tapa.

Sobre las capas de tul que supuse envolvían el contenido real encontré una rosa amarilla que me hizo fruncir el ceño y debajo de ésta un pedazo de papel doblado, lo abrí para ver el contenido:

"_**Ponte guapa, número dos. Paso por ti a las ocho.**_

_**HP.**_

_**P.D.: Tu mamá me dijo tu talla."**_

¡Pero bueno!

Pensé y arrojé la flor y la hoja dentro de la caja con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Quien se creía para darme órdenes? ¡Y encima con una FA de por medio! ¡Él había dicho que yo le gustaba!

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento y su significado volvieron a penetrar en mi cabeza, los retortijones y las mariposas en el estomago volvieron, volteé a ver vi reflejo en el espejo que había dentro de las puertas de mi armario y me vi toda sonrojada. Pero es que era increíble.

¡Yo le gustaba a Harry Potter!

Y yo sería demasiado hipócrita si decía que no lo encontraba atractivo, o sea, tenía unos ojos que parecían esmeraldas que me hacían querer mirarlos todo el tiempo; una sonrisa de: ¡válgame dios!, y más si era ladeada y de tipo yo no hice nada, que le daba un aire de niño travieso y de joven sexy; un pelo tan desordenado que hacía que las manos te cosquillearan por poder peinarlo; además tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no lo había visto desnudo (ni siquiera en ropa interior), pero el chico practicaba soccer (un plus: era capitán del equipo) y hacía ejercicio por lo que se mantenía en forma; y si nos vamos por el lado material, era un heredero. Pero lo que lo hacía casi rayar la perfección es que era inteligente y podía platicar mil y un cosas con él y me entendía.

Además, una vez que lo concias podías ver que debajo de toda esa arrogancia, vanidad y prepotencia, se encontraba un chico agradable, amable, divertido y tierno con quien podías pasar un rato ameno, y era precisamente por eso que me molestaba que me ordenara hacer las cosas, no podía simplemente decirme: Ey, quiero salir contigo, vamos al parque, te invito un café, no simplemente dar por hecho que voy a hacer lo que él me pida ¡Ni que estuviéramos saliendo, por amor de Dios! De hecho puede que todo haya sido parte de su plan de venganza…

Sí, lo más probable es que sea eso. ¿Cómo alguien como él se iba a fijar en una simple y becada chica como yo, si tenía a chicas como Cho Chang? Además la rosa amarilla que estaba en la caja no era más que un simple recordatorio.

_Pero él te dijo el por qué de las FA_

Y podría estar mintiendo, y aunque fuera cierto, los malos hábitos no se olvidan fácilmente y en el caso de que lo hicieran, Potter tenía una reputación que mantener.

Corté mis pensamientos cuando el coro hizo su aparición, saqué mi pijama y tarareando el Himno de la Alegría me metí a bañar.

Media hora más tarde (cerré la llave del agua cuando me enjabone, no hay que desperdiciarla), y ya con las piernas depiladas, la cara exfoliada (le había cogido el truco a los tips de belleza) regrese a mi habitación, donde la caja negra- o de Pandora- me tentaba a ver su contenido.

Dejé mi ropa sucia en el cesto sin apartar mi mirada del paquete "mírame, mírame… descubre mis secretos" juro que la oía decir y cual serpiente encantada por el sonido de la flauta, me acerque a ella. Quité la rosa y la nota que había aventado momentos atrás y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza aparte el tul…

¡Por Dios y todos sus apóstoles!

El vestido más hermoso que había visto en mi vida descansaba ahí y me decía Hola. Sin pensar y por instinto lo saqué con cuidado. Era de tirantes finos, y con el área del busto hecha de pedrería y justo debajo tenía un listón color arena en forma de moño y a partir de ahí tres capas de holanes caían creando un doble forro sobre un fondo del mismo color que el listón

Simplemente hermoso.

No lo resistí más y me lo puse sobre la ropa, me llegaba arriba de la rodilla y como el predijo se ajustaba muy bien al resto de mi figura (que recordemos no era la gran cosa), era tan lindo… y yo empezaba a sufrir el "Síndrome de Cenicienta", es decir, quería ponerme el vestido y sentirme guapa por lo menos hasta las doce.

Mi hada Madrina apareció, o mejor dicho, se materializó en el cuerpo de mi madre quién en ese momento entró en m habitación.

-¡Oh! ¡Es bellísimo!- exclamó yendo hasta donde estaba y cogiéndolo de los holanes para estirarlo un poco hacia los lados.-Ese chico tiene un gusto exquisito. Pero anda- me ordenó y me empujó hacia la silla de mi escritorio,- todavía hay que arreglarte el pelo y maquillarte.

Intente protestar y decirle que no pensaba ir, primera porque más que pedirlo Potter me lo había ordenado; y, segundo, porque aún no quería verlo. Era mi turno de responderle a su "Me gustas" y, la verdad, no tenía ni idea de que decirle, pero… ¿quién se pude resistir a sentirse como Cenicienta por una vez?

**-:-:-**

Ron sabía que todo aquel que supiese de política, las nuevas propuestas de ley, que entendiera los discursos y que se atreviera a dar su opinión y a contradecir cualquier cosa dicha por Artur Weasley, ante los ojos del mismo, esa persona valía oro. Por lo tanto no le sorprendió que luego de conversar unos minutos con Luna, su padre le palmeara la espalda y le susurrara al oído:

-No la dejes ir. Esta muchacha vale oro.

Por si fuera poco, Molly también había quedado encantada con Luna, resultó que a la chica le gustaba cocinar postres y galletas y era aficionada al té, que sabía tejer con agujas y que de vez en cuando, iba a jugar tenis al mismo club que Molly.

Mientras las dos mujeres intercambiaban recetas y trucos de tenis, Ron se sentía fuera de lugar y muy molesto consigo mismo. Sabía que era idiota pensar que Luna se iba a poner a hablar de Peter Pan, hadas y fantasmas en la primera oportunidad, o que sólo iba a estar callada y actuando como un pez fuera del agua, por eso, al verla interactuar con soltura y elegancia nata, saludar a las personas con cortesía e intercambiar saludos con personajes a quienes al parecer conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, fue un shock para él.

Frustrado por las sensaciones que lo recorrían, se dio la vuelta dejando a Luna con su madre y fue en busca de un refresco.

Cuando tubo la copa en sus manos decidió ir a la terraza, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ordenar la imagen de Luna-soñadora y amante de lo paranormal, con la Luna-soy toda una niña de sociedad y que lo hacía sentir como un estúpido y posesivo hombre de las cavernas. Tenía ganas de gruñir y repartir puñetazos a cualquier baboso que se dignara a mirarla por más de dos segundos seguidos, sabía que era el maldito más afortunado de la fiesta y no solo porque su Luna lucía como una rubia despampanante, sino porque además de lucir hermosa, sabía mantener una conversación demasiado interesante con cualquiera que se le pusiese enfrente, había cautivado a sus padres y a él también.

-Pero mira nada más quien está aquí.

-Lavender.

-Hola, Ron. ¿Por qué tan solo?

-Deseaba un poco de aire-contestó sin ganas y encogiéndose de hombros, para quitarle importancia.

-¿Aire? ¿No estarás intentando escapar de Lunática?- preguntó la chica caminando hasta quedar frente a él.

-Já já-rió Ron de forma seca.- Y yo que quería ser discreto.

-Bueno pues no tienes que fingir conmigo, ¿por qué la trajiste?

-¿Porque es una paria social que necesita que la pasen de vez en cuando antes de que se pierda en su estúpido mundo de fantasía donde hay estúpidas hadas e idiotas niños que saben volar?-respondió Ron con enfado, pues no entendía por qué pensar en Luna le hacía pensar en cosas absurdas como matar dragones y unicornios blancos.- ¿O tal vez porque pensé que traer a la hija del dueño de la mitad de los medios escritos de información del país iba a ayudar con la campaña de padre? ¿Por qué piensas tú que la traje?-preguntó Ron con sarcasmo.

-¿Supongo que no porque te guste su compañía o la encuentres divertida?- Lavander rió y Ron negó con la cabeza. ¿Sería posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que Luna le hacía perder el aliento de tan linda que era? ¿Que no solo era hermosa físicamente, sino en su corazón, en su alma? Luna era una joven sorprendente. Ron acababa de descubrir que muy pocas personas la conocían de verdad, pues Luna jamás había sido considerada una persona sociable y conversadora. Él estaba seguro (aunque aún no se explicaba el por qué) se las había ingeniado para pasar desapercibida en la escuela y mantener un perfil bajo.

Pero al parecer, cuando estaba en compañía de personas que la hacían sentir cómoda, y ahora caía en cuenta de que él estaba entre dicha gente, Luna hacía gala de su verdadera personalidad: sentido del humor agudo, sonrisas graciosas y de todos los amplios conocimientos que poseía no sólo en lo académico sino en lo sociable también.

Era increíble que ningún muchacho se hubiese sentido atraído por ella. Era cierto que en el colegio no parecía una belleza como esa noche en la que él la había mirado más detenidamente, quizás por el maquillaje, quizás por el vestido o quizás por el ambiente, pero Luna era increíblemente hermosa. Sus cabellos rubios destacaban el azul profundo de sus ojos que brillaban más, gracias a la luz. Tenía una piel hermosa, sonrosada en las mejillas y pálida en el resto.

Ron no sabía si estar agradecido por que el atractivo de Luna no fuese en el que normalmente se fijarían los chicos, además de que su gusto por lo paranormal y su timidez natural de la que, al parecer, solo había gala en el colegio, no ayudaba a reflejar su deslumbrante personalidad, lo cual era una verdadera lástima pues sería una muy buena novia para alguien.

Ron bufó ante semejantes pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza y tomó un poco de su bebida.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo luego de un rato-. ¿Quien piensa que es divertida?- su voz tenía un toque de desdén.- Imagínate-dijo abriendo los ojos con burla- ¡Le gusta Peter Pan!-Lavender se rió y Ron la acompañó.- ¡Habla con fantasmas!-las carcajadas eran fuertes- ¡Y cree en las hadas!

**-:-:-**

— ¡Mamá! _— _exclamó Draco quitando la mano de su madre de su cabeza de un manotazo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Deja de echarme babas en el pelo!

— ¿Babas? ¿Cuáles babas? Yo solo intento peinarte _— _respondía Narcisa indignada.

— ¡Estoy peinado!

— ¿Tener los pelos de punta es un peinado? _— _preguntó con una mueca señalando la cabeza de su hijo.

— Lo es. Y me gusta.

— Pues me vale. _— _Narcisa lamió dos de sus dedos e hizo el intentó de pasarlos por el pelo de Draco, pero éste, conocedor de sus intenciones se cambio de asiento quedando al lado de su padre y de frente a su madre.

— ¡Papá, dile a tu mujer que me deje en paz!

— Querida, estoy de tu lado. Esos pelos no se ven bien…

— ¡Papá!

— Pero_— _Lucius levantó un dedo callando las protestas de Draco _—_ se que esas tampoco son formas de hacer que el chico se peine...

— Gracias _— _dijo Draco soltando un suspiro.

— Ten mi cepillo

— ¡Papá!

Antes de que Narcisa pudiera tomar el peine que Lucius había sacado de la bolsa interior de su saco, la limosina en la que viajaba la familia Malfoy se detuvo y un portero abrió la puerta.

Lucius guardó el cepillo en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado, salió del auto y se volvió para tenderle la mano a su esposa, la cual con una sonrisa, entre tímida y divertida, acepto gustosa no sin antes soltar un suspiro, el que muy sabia y acertadamente Draco dedujo era por las docenas de periodistas que estaban a la espera de las celebridades que esa noche desfilarían por la alfombra roja de la tradicional fiesta de la empresa Potter, y así poder entrevistarlos, crear rumores, obtener modas y clasificarlos en los bien y mal vestidos. Aunque desde luego la madre de Draco no podría jamás entrar en "Lo que no se debe de usar en una fiesta", sobre todo con el vestido negro entallado que portaba.

Draco bajó de la limo y entrecerró los ojos debido a los flashes de las cámaras, esbozó una sonrisa e ignoró todas las preguntas que los reporteros le lazaban. Eran solo cinco metros los que había desde el carro hasta la seguridad del vestíbulo del Ritz, pero para él fueron kilómetros. Una vez que cruzó las puertas y la sensación de alivio lo inundó, inhaló con fuerza, pero justó cuando iba a soltar el aire unos brazos aprisionaron el suyo. Volteó la cabeza tan rápido que el cuello le trono, ignoró el dolor y clavo sus ojos grises en la persona que lo tenía sujeto.

— ¿Ginny? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? _— _preguntó demasiado furioso como para intentar soltarse.

— Vengo a una fiesta _—_ contestó la hermana de Ron con una sonrisa _—_ Se que en la mañana dijiste cosas sin pensar, pero no te preocupes: Te perdono _— _hizo un puchero y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso, el cual gracias al movimiento de Draco, aterrizó en su mandíbula.

— ¿Qué tu qué? _— _exclamó incrédulo y con un movimiento un tanto brusco se zafó del agarre.

— Te perdono _— _repitió Ginny e hizo amago de tocarle la mejilla pero Draco se volvió a hacer para atrás y atrapo la mano de su novia entre las suyas. La recorrió con su mirada más irascible y se quedó pasmado.

Ginny lucía un vestido rosa sin mangas, con un corsé en forma de corazón y hecho con lo que parecían miles de puntitos de colores y una falda hecha de tres anchos encajes. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una media cola con la parte de arriba más abultada y su maquillaje era en tonos rosas también. Se veía tan bonita que le enfado de Draco casi estaba siendo remplazado por los deseos de gritar que esa mujer iba con él.

Pero cuando se disponía tomarla del brazo (la regañina sería otro día) un tumulto, cortesía de los periodistas, lo hizo mirar a la entrada…

Se le paró el corazón y el estomagó le dio un vuelco como si se hubiese saltado, por accidente, un escalón. Si su existencia hubiera dependido de no mirarla, de no recorrerla con los ojos, habría muerto. Aunque no podía estar muy seguro de haberlo hecho ya, pues no podía respirar, no podía pensar y, sobre todo no podía moverse. Todo él se había paralizado, músculos, huesos, órganos… Le costó mucho trabajo respirar y cuando lo hizo su cerebro comenzó a trabajar. Registró sus coquetas zapatillas y sus tobillos delicados; sus largas y bien formadas piernas; la curva de su cadera y el valle de su cintura; sus pechos pequeños y sus hombros blancos y desnudos.

Registro sus pasos de modelo y el balanceo de su cuerpo al caminar, cada uno de los destellos de su vestido plateado. Su cara estaba libre de maquillaje salvo por el brillo que llevaba en los labios. Los miró fijamente y se estremeció cuando sintió la mirada de ella en él.

Y entonces Elizabeth Potter sonrió y el mundo de Draco se tambaleó.

**-:-:-**

— ¿Has visto a Luna? _— _le preguntó Ron a su madre mientras posaban para una foto.

— ¿No se reunió contigo en la terraza?

— No _—_. Molly hizo una mueca y miró fijamente al menor de sus hijos, luego de sonreír al reportero.

— Ella es una buena chica, Ron. Es linda, inteligente, sabe comportase en sociedad, y, no es que importe, pero también es rica.

— Lo sé, mamá.

— Entonces _—_ le dijo Molly en tono de suplica _—_ no la lastimes. Ella aparenta ser dura, pero es una niña muy sola y más frágil de lo que crees.

— Lo sé _— _repitió.

— Bien _—_Molly asintió con la cabeza _— _Ve a buscarla _— _Ron avanzó unos cuantos pasos cuando su madre lo llamó otra vez _—_ ¡No la dejes ir!

Ron regresó hasta la terraza y antes de que pudiera cruzar las puertas y salir al exterior, las palabras de su madre penetraron su cerebro: "¿No se reunió contigo en la terraza?"

"¿No se reunió contigo…?"

— ¡Mierda! _— _maldijo bajito, dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscarla por el salón. Saludó cortésmente a uno que otro conocido mientras recorría el salón de lado a lado. Desesperado, luego de diez minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, le preguntó a un mozo, el cual –gracias a Dios- había visto a una chica rubia con vestido verde salir del recinto. Ron le dio una buena propina y salió rápidamente del salón.

Intentando no llamarla gritando, Ron forzó a sus pies a moverse de prisa. Tenía que encontrarla y saber qué era lo que había escuchado o creído escuchar de su conversación con Lavander, tenía que explicarle que… ¿Qué había dicho cosas sin pensar, que estaban en otro contexto, que ya no dejaba de pensar en ella o que se moría por saber qué era lo que pensaba ella, que la había prejuzgado?

Desesperado y con el pelo revuelto producto de la impotencia de no encontrarla, sacó su teléfono móvil dispuesto a llamar a la policía y a quien hiciera falta, cuando la vio recargada contra un poste de luz.

— Luna _— _la llamó bajito mientras se acercaba con paso vacilante _—_ Luna _—_ repitió estirando una mano para tocarla. Cuando lo hizo, la chica dio un respingo y reparó en su presencia.

Tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos un poco rojos y sin brillo, estaba pálida y cuando lo reconoció se separó de él de manara brusca.

— ¡No me toques! _— _exclamó con la voz baja y rota _— _¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

— Luna _— _susurró con la cara descompuesta por el dolor de su rechazo _—_ yo…

— Creía en ti _— _dijo Luna intentando no llorar, otra vez _—_ Creí que eras diferente, que me entendías. Pero era así ¿verdad? Eres como todos _—_ Miró al piso y negó con la cabeza _—_ ¿Te divertiste burlándote de mí, contándoles mis secretos a tus amigos? Ya imagino cómo se han de haber reído cuando me "salvaste" _— _hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos _—_ de esos chicos esa vez, ¿o tal vez lo planeaste tú?'

— ¡No! Luna, por favor, déjame explicarte…

— No hay nada que explicar _— _lo miró _—_ Y si lo hay no quiero escucharte, ya no. Pero, ¿sabes? No estoy loca _—_ Sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos que en ese momento empezaron a derramar lagrimas _—_ Sí, es cierto que creo en fantasmas y que espero un día poder hablar con uno, ¿saber porqué? ¿Te has puesto a pensar un instante el por qué?

Ron negó con la cabeza desesperado con una sensación extraña royéndole el pecho.

— Se dice _— _dijo Luna luego de tomar una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse _—_ que las personas que mueren y que no van ni al cielo ni al infierno, y permanecen en este mundo, es porque tienen asuntos pendientes. Tú sabes que mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía seis años, y quiero creer (necesito creer) que ella está aquí, que yo soy su asunto pendiente. Que ella no me dejo, que no estoy sola.

Ron quiso abrazarla y decirle que no lo estaba pero cuando dio un paso para acercarse a ella, Luna retrocedió.

— Se que muchos dicen que mi padre no me quiere porque casi nunca me ve, pero la verdad es que él dice que me parezco mucho a mi madre y por lo mismo _— _porque le duele mucho _— _no soporta verme. Hablamos todos los días, me pregunta como estoy, cómo me va en la escuela, si tengo amigos, si necesito algo… ¿Cómo le puedo decir que lo único que quiero es que me abrace, que arrope por las noches y que me dé un beso en la frente?

Tú dices que Peter Pan es estúpido por que habla de un niño que nunca crece y que vuela. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que el mensaje es que si tienes pensamientos felices y fe, puedes hacer lo que te propongas? ¿Qué el hecho de no crecer, más que ser algo absurdo e imposible, hace referencia a que debemos de conservar la inocencia de la niñez? No todo tiene que ser cuadrado, Ronald, ni matemáticamente perfecto. Las hadas existen, porque existen los sueños.

**-:-:-**

Parecía raro, tal vez absurdo o quizás mágico, pero con el paso del tiempo Lizzy había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido de la ubicación, bastaba una mirada rápida por el lugar y de inmediato encontraba a las tres personas con quienes casi siempre estaba: Ron, Harry y Draco, por eso no fue extraño que después de bajar de la limosina con la ayuda de Joe, de desfilar por la alfombra del brazo de Sirius, de sonreír y posar para las cámaras y de cruzar las puertas del vestíbulo, Lizzy ubicara en menos de tres segundos al dueño de sus pensamientos.

Forzó a sus pies a seguir avanzando luego de digerir el impacto que le causo verlo con esmoquin, la garganta se le secó, el pulso se le aceleró y estuvo a punto de correr hacia Narcisa para felicitarla por tan buena elección. Distraída como estaba viendo lo mucho que resaltaba su pelo con su traje completamente negro, que más que ver, supo el momento exacto en que Draco se percató de su presencia y la miró. Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando sintió el escrutinio, casi descarado, de los ojos de Draco. Se sintió poderosa, hermosa, deseada y feliz, tan feliz que sonrió. Su ego y autoestima subieron hasta el cielo cuando notó que él sonreía, pero bastó un movimiento a la derecha de Draco para bajarla de golpe al piso. Ginny estaba con él y acababan de entrelazar sus brazos.

Apartó la mirada lo suficientemente rápido para que Draco no viera su dolor pero no tanto como para ser obvia.

"¿Cómo puedo seguir sintiendo lo mismo por él, si cada vez que lo veo me rompe el corazón? ¿Es que acaso me gusta torturarme estando cerca de él y tener que ocultar mis sentimientos?"

Los vio, por el rabillo del ojo avanzar abrazados hacia el saló donde sería la recepción y recordó de golpe que ella no era su pareja, que no tenía el derecho de disfrutar de su compañía y que había sido una pérdida de tiempo arreglarse, que lo sentido hacía tan solo unos instantes atrás era más que nada, producto de su imaginación y de su loca cabeza que se empeñaba en ver cosas que no eran ciertas. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de creer por un momento que Draco iría solo y que pasaría la velada con ella? Sí que se había molestado con Ginny, y sí que le había dicho que no la llevaría, pero era más que obvio que arreglaron sus diferencias y mejor no pensar en cómo se reconciliaron (la imagen de ellos besándose no era una de sus favoritas). Además Ginny se veía preciosa, no se podía esperar menos de alguien que pasó el verano trabajando como modelo.

— ¿Estás bien? _— _se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en el hombro y se apresuró a mirar a la persona que le hablaba. Se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo y olvidó todo cuando la reconoció. _— _¿Hermione? _— _preguntó para estar segura.

— Si, ¿tan mal me veo? _— _preguntó bajando la mirada para verse así misma.

— ¡Oh, Dios, no! _— _exclamó Lizzy cogiéndola de las manos y dando unos saltitos emocionada _—_ ¡Te ves fantástica! Mi hermano puede ser un idiota pero tiene buen gusto.

— Si _— _concordó Hermione _— _el vestido es hermoso.

— Si, bueno _— _Lizzy sonrió divertida _— _no me refería al vestido, pero supongo que lo es.

— ¡Eh, pequeña calabaza! ¿Qué le has dicho a Numero dos para que este toda roja?

Hermione se zafó del brazo que Harry le había puesto sobre los hombros y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿No puedes, solo por hoy, llamarme por mi nombre?

— ¿Solo por hoy, eh? _— _Harry sonrió y levantó las cejas _—_ ¿Eso significa que puedo decirte Numero dos para siempre jamás?

— Eso es infantil, Potter _— _dijo Hermione rodando los ojos _—_Además, Para siempre jamás, es mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y? _— _preguntó Harry alzando los hombros

— Mira Potter, no puedes utilizar los dos adverbios…

— ¡Basta! _— _La interrumpió Lizzy con un grito que pretendía ser de regaño pero que no lo consiguió debido a la enorme sonrisa de su rostro _—_ Dejen los dos de discutir y vamos al salón. Mis padres se preguntaran donde estamos.

— Entonces, encantadoras damas. ¿Me permiten escoltarlas? _— _Harry hizo una vaina y les ofreció sus brazos. Hermione lo cogió completamente sonrojada y Lizzy también lo hizo exclamado algo que sonó a: "serás idiota".

**-:-:-**

_El motivo por el que esta autora no pudo actualizar antes es que su computadora sufrió de un virus que borró todo su disco duro y perdió su información. Así que no se preocupen, tarde pero seguro. No abandonaré la historia, la quiero mucho para hacerlo. Además los lectores que me vienen siguiendo saben que más o menos me tardo un mes en subir –culpen a los odiados exámenes por eso-._

_Para los que quieran ver los lugares de las fiestas, los vestidos y los trajes de los personajes, los invito a que se den una vuelta por mi humildemente sencillo blog con link en mi porfile donde dice "homepage". ¿Quién dijo ¡yo!_

_Sin más por el momento me despido esperando sus opiniones, chismes y cometarios._

_Un beso…_

_Kry_


	10. Chapter 10

Este capítulo está ya listo gracias a mis betas: **Ale **y** Pablo**, quienes me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer mis tonterías y corregir mi ortografía. ¡Gracias chicos!

_También quiero dedicar este capítulo a __**Natys111**__. Mujer me sigue pareciendo increíble que te acordaras de mi cumpleaños, no tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi tus felicitaciones en mi bandeja de entrada. Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí._

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**10**

_"¡Cuantos desfiguros causa la vanidad!"_

**Doménico Cieri Estrada**

**-:-:-**

La primera vez que asistí a este tipo de eventos tenía diez años. Lizzy usaba aparato dental, Draco se que quejaba de lo duro que tenía el pelo por la cantidad exorbitante de fijador que Narcisa le había puesto y Ron, de alguna manera, nos había convencido para que robásemos un pastel entero y nos escabullemos a comerlo debajo de una mesa.

Pequeños como éramos, no nos percatamos del tiempo que pasamos debajo de la mesa del bufé, ni que nuestros padres, al no encontrarnos, llamarían a la policía, a la INTERPOL y armarían una buena a los gerentes del hotel.

Según nos cuenta Sirius, James insistió (y no paró hasta que lo hicieron) en que registraran una por una las 136 habitaciones de los siete pisos de Ritz, incluyendo los cuartos de baño, debajo de las camas, las cocinas, elevadores... Además Lucius Malfoy había ordenado cerrar las puertas de hotel: Nadie entraba y nadie se iba hasta que apareciera su hijo, los mellizos y el menor de los pelirrojos. Arthur discutía con la policía y los amenazaba con hablar con los altos mandos. Mientras tanto, las señoras, o sea, nuestras madres, histéricas y llorosas les reñían a las niñeras.

Todo terminó cuando Lizzy se salió de nuestro escondite porque quería ir al baño y le jaló el vestido a mi madre para captar su atención. Lo siguiente que supe y que recuerdo es que fuimos sacados de un jalón y que nuestros padres nos abrazaban, besaban, lloraban y nos reñían.

Años después, y sin mi hermana, las fiestas eran insoportables. Estábamos en plena adolescencia y Sirius recientemente nos había enseñado el mundo de los Pub, la cerveza y el fútbol, así que estar rodeado de personas lame botas, chicas empalagosas y música para dormir, era un total suplicio.

Pero ahora por fin le encontraba el lado bueno.

Para empezar mi hermana esta otra vez con nosotros y eso marcaba una diferencia muy grande, puesto que ella siempre había sido una más del grupo, quizá porque era de nuestra misma edad, quizá por esa absurda y loca (pero real) conexión de mellizos o simplemente porque mi madre nos obligó, pero Elizabeth siempre estuvo presente y eso jamás nos molestó ni a mí, ni a Ron, ni a Draco.

Además, y muy importante, esta vez mi pareja es alguien especial y la chica más guapa del lugar. La señorita número dos. Debo de decir que cuando toqué el timbre de su casa y fue su padre el que me abrió la puerta por primera vez me sentí chiquito e intimidado.

El señor Granger era una persona genial pues sabía mucho, le gustaba el rock de los 70's, era fan del Manchester United*, planeaba votar por el padre de Ron y la única amenaza que me hizo fue más o menos así:

-¿Sabes que soy odontólogo, verdad?-me preguntó como quien te pregunta si crees que va a llover.

-Sí, señor.

- ¿Y… sabes que te tengo conocimientos de anatomía?

-Eh… si, lo sé, señor.

-Bien.-Me miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se sentaba frente a mí en el sofá individual.- Que te quede claro jovencito que no me importa quién seas o cuánto dinero tiene tu familia, te romperé un hueso por cada lagrima que mi hija derramé. ¿Estamos?

Tragué, mi garganta estaba seca y respondí:

-Me queda bastante claro, señor.

-¡Perfecto!-golpeó sus rodillas con las palmas de sus manos y se puso de pie sonriéndome.- ¿Quieres una cerveza?

En ese momento entre en una "crisis existencial". Me gustaba la cerveza y si aceptaba tal vez ayudaba a crear un lazo de amistad con el que quería fuera mi suegro, pero por otro lado, si decía que sí, tal vez el señor Granger lo tomaría como que era un alcohólico consumado y eso ensombrecería mi imagen. Y si me negaba, bueno pues adiós lazo de camaradería con el futuro suegro.

Aceptar o no aceptar. Ese era el dilema.

Como Dios me quiere y mi ángel de la guarda me vigila 24/7 los 365 días del año, las pisadas de dos personas (Granger y su madre) me sacaron de mi dilema.

La señora Granger me sonrió cuando me vio parado en medio de su sala, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras caminaba hasta posicionarse al lado de su marido y enganchar sus brazos. Luego, con una sonrisa cómplice, me indicó que mirara hacia las escaleras. Lo hice y literalmente babeé.

Ella estaba hermosísima. El vestido le quedaba perfecto y me felicité a mí mismo por la elección. No es que fuera un experto en moda pero cuando pasé frente al escaparate de esa tienda de ropa mientras iba hacia mi casa y vi el vestido, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo se vería la Srta. # 2 con el puesto. Y estaba… guau.

-Hola-me dijo cuando estuvo frente a mí y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando me miró esperando mi respuesta. Yo simplemente estaba como idiota y de seguro sobre un charco de baba y con la lengua de fuera.- ¿Harry?

El sonido de mi nombre salido directamente de sus perfectamente brillantes y tentadores labios me sacó de mi letargo.

-Eh… si… este… humm… Hola.-Maldije a mi estúpida lengua por despertar a tiempo.- ¿Nos vamos?-pregunté y le estire mi brazo. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y con el ceño fruncido. Se volvió hacia sus padres para despedirse.

-Diviértete-le dijo su madre acomodándole rápidamente un mechón de su ahora perfectamente liso y brillante cabello y un poco los holanes del vestido.

Le dio un rápido abrazo a su padre quien le susurró un "te ves hermosa" y le beso la frente. Entonces ella se volvió hacia mí y me miró por segunda vez y sentí un hueco en el estomago mientras sentía como me examinaba de arriba abajo. La verdad es que no vestía con, digamos, mucho estilo, había optado por un simple y elegante traje negro y camisa blanca, pero de alguna forma me sentí "bien" cuando luego de su examen ella me sonrió.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y le ofrecí mi brazo, ella gustosamente lo tomó y salimos de su casa. Después de un coro de adioses por parte de todos, la conduje hasta mi auto, el cual –por falta de espacio-había estacionado una cuadra adelante. El calor y las cosquillas que su brazo le trasmitía al mío fue suficiente recompensa por el hecho de tener que caminar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del copiloto, quité la alarma y le abrí la puerta.

-Eh… Te ves preciosa-le dije antes de que ella entrara. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y bajo la mirada.

-Tú te ves muy bien también- susurró y rápidamente se metió en el auto. Una sonrisa idiota se instaló en mi cara y nuevamente me felicité por la elección de mi traje y nulo sentido de la moda.

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando cruzamos la alfombra roja pues la Srta. #2 aferró mi brazo todo el tiempo enviando descargas de felicidad a todos mis sistemas lo que, por supuesto provocaba una sonrisa idiota en mis labios.

Estaba tan contento que no me importó bromear con mi hermana y menos acompañarla a la mesa. Después de todo tenía a las dos mujeres más hermosas colgadas del brazo.

**-:-:-**

Luna temblaba, no sabía si de frío, por el llanto o por coraje. Jamás le había gritado a nadie y menos confesado (en medio de una discusión) sus más íntimos secretos. Pero quería que él de entre todas las personas entendiera que ella era más, que no estaba loca, ni drogada y que, desde luego no era una fugitiva de ningún instituto mental. Quería que Ron supiera lo sola que se sentía y lo dolida que estaba.

Por primera vez, ella había bajado sus defensas. Había dejado de ser la paria social, había dejado caer su máscara todo por creer que su historia de "Cuento de Hadas" por fin había llegado: el chico popular se ve forzado a pasar tiempo con la nerd, se enamoran y viven felices. ¡Ay, ajá!

Ella ya había aprendido la lección, acaba de aprender de una manera muy cruel que no es bueno creer en las personas, aspirar a cosas buenas y sobre todo, que los sueños no se hacen realidad.

Luna cerró los ojos con fuerza en un vago intento de controlar el mar de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, tembló mientras contenía un sollozo y se llevo la mano al pecho en un intento desesperado e inútil de evitar que su corazón se rompiese.

¿Qué había hecho ella para sufrir tanto? ¿Era tan mala persona que no se merecía ser feliz? ¿No le bastaba a la vida, a Dios, o quien sea que esté allá arriba, con haberle quitado a sus padres? ¿Fue acaso por la ves que le hecho una cubeta de agua a un gato o tal vez porque mató a un par de arañas?

Volvió a temblar y de repente algo se posó en sus hombros.

-Afuera hace frió. Deberías de entrar- dijo Ron luego de ponerle su saco sobre los hombros.

Luna estaba en shock, él le había… después de todo… él acababa de…

Una carcajada histérica escapo de sus labios y se quitó el saco de un tirón.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Luna aventándole sin cuidado de regreso su saco

-Porque podías estar en peligro- la voz de Ron al responder fue sin emoción alguna.

-¿Y? ¿Se supone que eso te importa?

-Sabes que sí.

-De hecho, Ronald, ya no se nada.-Luna lo miró unos segundos y después negó con la cabeza.-¿Crees que podrías ser honesto una solo vez y decirme por qué me trajiste aquí?

-¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

-¿Lo hago?

-Luna déjate de estupideces. Sé que me escuchaste hablar con Lavander y que es por eso que estas montando un numerito…

-¿Así que lo admites?-espetó Luna- ¿Admites que me utilizaste? ¡Eres de lo pe…!

-¡Yo no estoy admitiendo nada!-gritó Ron ya harto. Quería agarrarla de los hombros y sacudirla.-¡Te has soltado a hablar como loca sin dejarme explicarme!

-¿Qué? ¿¡Ahora resulta que soy yo la que está mal!

-¡Mierda, si!

-¡¿Y por qué no intentaste explicarte primero?

-¡Porque estas alterada, joder! –Ron hizo bola su saco y lo azotó en el piso.- Sabía que estabas alterada y no me creerías y…

-¡¿Por qué por una vez no dices y haces cosas sin pensar? ¡No todo es lógica, Ronald!

-¡Lo es!-exclamó para luego pasarse las manos por el pelo desesperado.- Yo me tengo que preocupar por lo que va a pasar y por lo que hay que hacer para que ocurra.

-¿Y qué quieres que pase?

-¡Que me perdones, que me escuches, que entiendas porqué dije lo que dije y que todo sea igual que antes!

-Entonces baila con migo.-Lo retó, Luna sabía que él jamás lo haría.

-¿Qué?

-Que bailes con…

-¿Pero tú estás loca? Estamos en la calle, cualquiera nos puede ver. –Ron volteo a los lados para comprobar su punto, pero la calle estaba desierta.-No hay música

-¿Y? Me gusta bailar.- Ron la miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas, cola y orejas de gato, y eso la desesperó.- ¡Joder! ¡Has lago impulsivo por una vez!

-¿Y porqué tú no dejas de hacerlo? ¿Por qué quieres bailar cuando yo no quiero hacerlo? Si quiero bailar, bailaré. Si quiero hablar, hablaré. Si quiero soñar, lo haré. Y si quiero decir qué soñé, abriré mi boca y te lo diré. ¿Quieres una explicación?-Ron la miró y ella asintió.- ¿Quieres saber por qué contesté de ese modo y dije todas esas… estupideces?-Ron se pasó las manos por su cara y la miró fijamente.- ¿Por qué tendría que haberle dicho a esa reconocida cotilla y estúpida niñata que últimamente pienso en ti desde que me levanto? ¿Para qué decirle que desde que te conozco no puedo pensar bien, ni hacer mi trabajo ni nada bien? ¿Qué ganaría yo con decirle que sólo creo en las hadas cuando te veo porque creo que tú eres una, que cuando te vi llorar me dieron ganas de matar dragones y a cualquier bruja o monstruo que quiera o pueda hacerte daño? Eres la única persona que me hace querer volar. Y sí, joder, bailare contigo en la calle y debajo de la lluvia si quieres, pero no cuando estés enojada y llorando por mi culpa.

Y por primera vez Ron hizo algo impulsivo y sin pensar. Acorto la distancia y la besó.

**-:-:-**

Ginny se consideraba muchas cosas. Amante de la música, cine y teatro, excelente bailarina, poliglota, simpática, rica y hermosa. Pero también se consideraba humana, y como entre los sentimientos humanos se encontraban el odio y la envida, Ginny no se sentía mal por tenerlos.

Además solo había una sola persona que se los inspirase: Elizabeth Potter.

Esa niñita siempre tuvo lo que ella siempre quiso: al TD.

Ginny al ser la menor de siete hijos y la única mujer en la familia fue una niña muy consentida que tenía todo que quisiera, por eso cuando una tarde vio jugar a su hermano con los mellizos Potter y al joven Malfoy, prácticamente exigió ser una más del grupo. Su madre no opuso resistencia, bien que mal Elizabeth Potter solo era un año más grande que Ginny y siendo las dos mujeres… era lógico que serían mejores amigas.

Desafortunadamente todo salió mal. Ninguno de los chicos quería jugar con ella, en especial su hermano, o sea, ¿Quién quiere estar cuidado a su hermanita todo el día? Harry y Draco también dijeron que no ¿Cómo una mujer iba a jugar con ellos? La única que acepto, con renuencia, fue Lizzy, quien luego de dos horas y unas cuantas exigencias de Lili, terminó por decir que si.

Ginny legó feliz la siguiente tarde a la mansión de los Potter, llevaba consigo todos sus juguetes, se instaló en el patio y a los diez minutos los chicos aparecieron.

-¿Qué traes ahí?-le preguntó Harry mientras ella abría su casa de _Barbie_.

-Eh… s…s…so…so… solo es una casa-respondió sonrojada. Y es que eso era otra cosa que Ginny siempre había querido a Harry Potter. ¡Que se muriera Cho Chang por interponerse en su camino!

-¡Oh!, es genial-exclamó la melliza y Ginny la fulminó con la mirada por interrumpir su perfecto momento con Harry.-¡Vamos a jugar! Voy por mis cosas.-Anunció para luego desaparecer dando brinquitos.

Cuando los chicos también desaparecieron para ir por sus juguetes Ginny se emocionó ¡ya era una más del grupo! Acomodo la ropa, los accesorios, armó los dormitorios, sacó a los bebes y vistió a su muñeca de novia. A los pocos minutos Lizzy regreso con su muñeca a quien de inmediato vistió de ejecutiva, Ginny no le dio importancia y siguió peinando a la _Barbie_ novia.

Los chicos llegaron después y rápidamente armaron su campamento de los _G. I. Joe_.

-¡Listo!-gritó Lizzy luego de colgarle una bolsa a su muñeca.- ¡Yo soy la jefa! Y Ginny-Lizzy miró a la _Barbie _Novia, frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.- Ella puede ser ¿la rehén?

-No-dijo Malfoy.-Mejor que sea un invento de Cobra y…

Ginny se perdió la explicación, lo demás fue demasiado rápido. De un momento a otro era la novia perfecta y después se vio sumergida en un juego de espías y soldados en donde ella era un experimento genético, Lizzy la jefa del escuadrón, Harry el malvado doctor y Draco y Ron los soldados.

Intentó, después de ese fracaso con las muñecas, jugar al banco. Saco su caja registradora y su dinero de juguete, los chicos aceptaron la propuesta y una vez el escenario estuvo listo, todo se volvió caos… otra vez. Lizzy pasó a ser la cómplice del malhechor interpretado por Malfoy quien quería robar el banco, Harry y Ron los detectives encargados del caso y ella, la pobre cajera que no tenía ni idea…

Cuando Elizabeth de manera apresurada dejó el país, Ginny creyó que por fin había llegad su turno, al ser la única chica cercana al TD y con lazo de sangre de por medio, pensó que ahora sí la aceptarían, pero los chicos habían entrado a la adolescencia y descubierto que su nuevo pasatiempo era mirar un par de "tetas" y eso jamás se les ocurriría hacer con la hermanita de su amigo Ron.

- Buenas noches-la voz de Harry hizo que Ginny levantara la cabeza solo para encontrarse con dos chicas guapísimas colgadas del brazo Potter. Ginny las detestó al instante. Si tan solo la estúpida de Cho Chang no se hubiese interpuesto en su camino dos años atrás…

-Pero mira nada más,- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.- ¿Es que no te basta con una Potter?

-Lo que pasa es que tienes celos, yo tengo las mujeres más guapas de la noche.

-Nadie dice lo contrarío-contestó el rubio viendo a la chica del vestido plateado haciéndole una seña con el brazo para que se sentara en la silla que acaba de hacer para atrás.

-Gracias-dijo la chica pero negándose a sentarse.-Pero las mesas son para cuatro.

Para Ginny no paso desapercibida la rápida mira que Draco y Harry intercambiaron, así como tampoco el mensaje de que era ella la que sobraba.

-¿Y?-respondió la chica castaña.- ¿No podemos quitar la silla de otra mesa?

-Francamente-intervino Ginny ante la ignorancia y falta de elegancia de la chica,- si la señora Potter eligió esta distribución fue por algo.

-¿Y?-volvió a preguntar mientras miraba a la chica de plateado.- Honestamente, Lizzy, dudo mucho que tu madre se moleste si te sientas en la mesa que se te asigno y con tus amigos. Después de todo no es tu culpa que otro ocupe tu lugar.-Terminó su discurso y acomodándose la parte de atrás de su vestido se sentó en la silla que Harry le ofrecía, éste sonrió y dijo:

-Lo ves, hermanita. Siéntate donde te plazca.- Lizzy sonrió y con una mirada de agradecimiento se sentó en el lugar que Draco le ofreció con un ademan, para luego tomar la silla más próxima.

Ginny sintió su sangre hervir al ver como su novio atendía a la princesita y no dejaba de verla como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo. Ginny se tragó la lista de maldiciones que pugnaban por escapar de su boca ¿Quién sino iba a ser Lizzy la que llamara la atención?

Pero ¿Qué importaba que Elizabeth luciera hermosa con ese vestido de diseño exclusivo y sin su aparato dental?, ¿qué más daba que se anexara al grupo como lo hacía en años anteriores y se entendiera con los chicos de tal manera que ninguno de ellos prestara atención a las demás personas? Si ella, Ginny Weasley, tenía por primera vez algo que Elizabeth no.

Draco estaba muy bien. Era guapo (con un cabello rubio-platinado y unos ojos grises fabulosos); tenía dinero y poder, tal vez no tanto como el que tenía Harry, pero de que había, había. Pero lo más importante, el fantástico _bonus _que Draco traía, era lo que más le gustaba a Ginny.

Porque Ginny sabía, con ese extraño poder femenino que tal parece poseen las mujeres desde tiempos ancestrales, que Elizabeth Potter estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, y ahí radicaba el atractivo del chico. Así que ¿qué más daba que Lizzy se llevara bien con los muchachos si ella podía abrazar, besar y acariciar a Draco?

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta noche?-preguntó Draco una vez todos sentados y con bebidas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches-respondió Harry.

-¿Qué?-intervino la chica del vestido café- ¿Tratar de dominar al mundo?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la broma simple y Ginny los miró molesta.

-No le veo la gracia-dijo-. Y no veo como pueden…

-¿No me digas que nunca viste a _Pinky y a Cerebro_?-la castaña frunció el ceño.- ¿_Animaniacs_?-preguntó con un deje de desesperación e incredulidad. Ginny la miró como si estuviera hablando en chino.- "Es hora de _Animaniacs_. Estamos locos de atar…"- la chica comenzó a cantar el _intro_ de la caricatura haciendo que los Potter y Malfoy cantaran con ella.

-No-contestó Ginny cortante haciendo que todos pararan sus rizas cuando terminaron la tonta pero pegajosa cancioncita.-Pero tampoco te conozco a ti.

-Oh-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de disculpa.-Ella es Hermione Granger. Y ellos son Draco Malfoy-señaló al rubio,- a quien ya conoces y Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron.

-Mucho gusto-saludó Hermione con una sonrisa que solo el rubio devolvió.

-Al contrario-respondió la voz de un hombre a su espalda,- a todos nos da gusto conocer a la chica que es capaz de quitar la expresión de "me duele el culo" que normalmente porta mi ahijado. Mucho gusto, soy Sirius Black-se presentó extendiendo su mano. Hermione la tomó y se puso de pie.

-Hermione Granger-contestó la aludida toda sonrojada y levantándose. A su lado Harry hizo lo mismo.

-¡OH!-exclamó una mujer llevándose las manos a la boca, para luego dar pequeños brinquitos sujetándose del brazo del hombre que estaba a su lado y que llegó con ella.- ¡Pero si eres hermosa! Lizzy ya nos los había dicho, pero aún así su descripción no te hace justicia. ¡Oh, James! ¡Es tan bonita! Ya sé por qué conquistó a Harry, si ya decía yo que nunca lo había visto tan enamora…

-¡Mamá!-Harry, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, detuvo el monólogo de Lily.- ¿Quieres dejar de ponerme en ridículo?

-Tiene razón Harry, querida. Deja de ponerlo en ridículo, para eso estamos Sirius y yo.

-¡Papá!

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a poner….?

-¡Basta!-dijo Harry levantando la voz y con las mejillas más rojas.- Hermione, quiero presentarte a mis padres: James y Lily Potter- señaló a los susodichos con la cabeza.- Padre, madre…

-¡Uy, pero que formal!-susurró Sirius haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos y Hermione riera bajito.

-Ella es Hermione Granger.

-Mucho gusto, señor Potter, señora Potter.

-¡Oh! Querida, por favor llámame Lily. Si dices Señora Potter inmediatamente busco a mi suegra detrás de mí.

-Y créeme-dijo James- a nadie le gustaría que apareciera.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius,-teniendo en cuenta que murió hace diez años, veo muy difícil que aparezca. Amenos claro,- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla- que mi querido Cornamenta se haya portado mal y su mami le venga a jalar los pies en la noche.

Todos estallaron en risas, menos Ginny quien miraba a la tal Hermione con odio contenido sólo por haber logrado lo que ella quería: Tener a Harry Potter.

**-:-:-**

Lizzy estaba a punto de explotar, tenía unas ganas locas de gritar y de jalarse el pelo. Le dolían las mejillas por estar tanto tiempo fingiendo una sonrisa, que se sospechaba le iban a quedar así para siempre. Pero era eso o soltarle una bofetada a Ginny. ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

Llevaba toda la noche molestando, no solo a ella, sino también a los demás y parecía que le había nacido una antipatía hacia Hermione. Lo único bueno era que todos (Draco, Harry e incluso los Malfoy, Sirius y sus padres) se habían dado cuenta, pues Weasley no había dejado de criticar a la chica ni un solo segundo. Afortunadamente Hermione no había perdido la compostura y se tomaba todo con calma, a veces ignoraba los comentarios mordaces y otra los contestaba con una elegancia digna de cualquier princesa que, incluso Lily y Narcisa (pendientes de lo que sucedía en la mesa de sus hijos) habían sonreído.

Pero lo que más la lastimaba era ver las muestras de cariño que tenían. Ver a Ginny tocarle el brazo, entrelazar las manos y acariciándole el pelo a Draco, era mucho para su corazón. Hermione también se había dado cuenta de eso y había intentado distraerla en más de una ocasión, es decir, cuando se besaban, pero aunque Elizabeth, volteaba la cara o cerrara los ojos los pocos segundos que duraba el acto, ser consciente de lo que Draco y Ginny hacían le partía el corazón.

Así que cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar una balada lenta de los sesenta y Ginny había arrastrado a Draco a la pista para bailar abrazados, ella había huido al tocador a refrescarse la cara e impedirse a sí misma derramar lágrimas.

-¿Está todo bien?- la voz de Narcisa la había sacado de sus tristes y dolorosos pensamientos provocándole un susto y que soltara la tapa del brillo labial que estaba intentando retocarse.

-Si, si. Todo bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-respondió sonriendo.

La sonrisa al parecer no fue muy buena pues Narcisa frunció el ceño y contesto:

-Porque mi hijo, y que Dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir, es un tarado que no se da cuenta de lo que sientes por él y pierde el tiempo con esa niña Weasley que tiene de encantadora lo que yo tengo de morena.-Narcisa negó con la cabeza, ignoró la repentina palidez de Lizzy y cogió el brillo de labios que Lizzy tenía en la mano y sujetándola de la cara se lo comenzó a aplicar.- No me malinterpretes, quiero mucho a Molly y a Artur, pero su hija es otro cantar. A veces pienso que es adoptada…

Lizzy no entendió ni mucho menos escuchó el monólogo de Narcisa sobre los Weasley, lo único que su cerebro podía procesar eran las siguientes palabras: Mi hijo es un tarado que no se da cuenta de lo que sientes por él.

Lo que sientes por él. Lo que sientes por él. Lo que sientes por él.

-¿C… c… co…co…cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé?-Lizzy asintió. Narcisa le cogió la cara entre sus manos y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.- Te conozco desde que has estado en el vientre de tu madre. Te he visto crecer y convertirte en la hermosa mujer que eres ahora. Te he observado Lizzy. Debo confesar que uno de nuestros secretos (de tu madre y mío) era que tuviéramos un niño de diferente sexo para que así al crecer se enamoraran y unieran a nuestras familias. No sé si a Lily ya se le olvidó, pero a mí no.

"Es egoísta, lo sé. Pero siempre he querido eso. Así que cuando tú naciste, dos minutos después de Harry supe que tenía esperanzas. Así que los observe, descubrí el cariño que se profesaban de chicos, la manera en la cual siempre eran equipo. Noté cuando comenzaste a verlo diferente y casi estoy segura de que te fuiste por su culpa. Y ahora, puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te duele verle con ella. Jamás intervine y no lo voy a hacer ahora, si eso pasa, pasará. Pero no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, después de todo, una madre hace cualquier cosa por ver feliz a su hijo, y sé que el mío no lo será si no está contigo.

Narcisa sonrió y limpió las lagrimas que Lizzy había derramando.

-Ahora-dijo la señora Malfoy,- ¿Qué te parece si mientras me retoco el maquillaje me hablas de la encantadora señorita que trae de un ala a tu hermano?

**-:-:-**

Para ser sincera, estaba aterrada por conocer a los padres de Harry y más aún de mezclarme con la flor y nata de la sociedad londinense. Todo había sido opulencia, lujo y dinero desde que entre al hotel donde se celebraría la recepción. Pensé que los Potter me mirarían por encima del hombro y criticarían cada célula de mi cuerpo, finalmente eso es lo que pasa en todas las películas donde el millonario sale con una muchacha pobre, pero eso no había sido así. La madre de Harry me había abrazado cuando nos presentaron y me hizo dar saltitos con ella cuando acepté la invitación de tomar el té con ella.

El señor Potter y el padrino de Harry, el señor Black, se habían pasado media hora interrogándome acerca de Harry y nuestra relación (que si nos habíamos besado, que si Harry besaba bien, que si había usado la lengua, que si era mano larga…) logrando que, para su diversión, Harry y yo termináramos como tomates. Afortunadamente la señora Potter, o Lily, como me ordenó que la llamara, los mandó a callar.

Por otro lado, Harry se había mostrado todo el tiempo muy atento y al pendiente de mí: ¿quieres agua o soda?, ¿está bien la comida?, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿mas postre?, ¿prefieres pay de fresa o de manzana, o si quieres de piña puedo pedir que lo hagan?, ¿tienes frío?, ¿quieres bailar?... Así que no me podía quejar, además estaba el hecho de que la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra edad que había en la fiesta me comían con la mirada cada vez que nos reíamos o cuando él me pasaba el brazo por los hombros, me acomodaba el pelo detrás de la oreja o me abrazaba mientras bailábamos, justo como ahora.

-¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó en un susurro

-En que debo de ser un milagro médico.-Se separó de mí para poder mirarme con el ceño fruncido en un gesto interrogante.- Dado que las féminas de este lugar me matan con la mirada, más esa oriental que está allí-señalé a la chica con un gesto de barbilla y Harry nos hizo girar para que él pudiera verla. Cuando lo hizo, sentí cómo se tensó y me apretó más contra él.

-Ignórala-fue todo lo que me dijo.

-Harry…

-Solo no le hagas caso. A nadie, menos a ella. Ahora solo quiero bailar y darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?

-Sí. Por aceptar venir y por ayudar a mi hermana.-La música terminó y él me condujo hacia una pequeña terraza.- No soy tonto, ¿sabes?, y tampoco estoy ciego, o al menos no desde esta noche.

-¿Qué…?-sentí pánico, si Harry sabía lo que Lizzy sentía por Draco solo Dios sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-No fue difícil darme cuenta de cómo lo mira, o que las veces que él besaba a Ginny (mejor dicho que ella lo besaba a él) tú hacías cualquier cosa para que ella los ignorara y nos los viera… Además y por si fuera poco, es mi hermana melliza y aunque no lo creas esa conexión de la que la gente dice que hay entre hermanos gemelos, de verdad existe y siento su dolor.

-Harry, no…-di un paso para poder tocarlo pues se veía muy afligido y quería consolarlo.

-No, no-dijo cogiendo mi mano y poniéndola sobre su pecho.-No voy a hacer ni a decir nada. Elizabeth es una Potter y como cualquier Potter tiene su orgullo y sé que si Draco elige estar con ella será porque él así lo quiere y no por lástima o porque yo se lo impuse.

-Eres muy lindo-le dije sonriendo y zafé mi mano de entre las suyas para poder rodearle la cintura.

-¿Y te gustan los chicos lindos?

-Sólo si se parecen a Orlando Bloom y tienen la sonrisa de Tom Welling-le respondí sonriendo mientras me dejaba abrazar y escuchaba su risa.

-También debo de darte las gracias por aguantar a Ginny.

-Eso sí que se merece un reconocimiento-le dije separándome un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- Esa tipa es una pesada. No conozco mucho a Ron Weasley, pero más le vale no ser un idiota como su hermana. ¡Dios! Un segundo más y le habría saltado encima.

-Yo le habría saltado antes y creo que Draco también-me volvió a pegar a él y me rodeo más fuerte con sus brazos.- Para excusarla, debo decir que ella siempre intentó encajar en nuestro grupo, creo que sentía que tenía el derecho por ser la hermana de Ron y mujer al igual que Lizzy, pero nunca lo logró, aún cuando mi hermana dejó, por decirlo de algún modo, vacío su lugar.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿Es que no lo ves?-me dijo sorprendido mientras negaba con la cabeza y ahora era él quien se separaba para poder mirarme.-Tú encajaste desde el principio. No sólo te convertiste en la amiga de mi hermana a tal grado que te contó sus secretos, sino que le caes bien a Malfoy ¡Lo hiciste cantar a gritos!-Ambos nos reímos al recordar el episodio que protagonizamos cuando Draco (me autorizó llamarlo así) me preguntó cuál era mi canción favorita.

-Actualmente-había respondido,- estoy loca por los _Franz Fedirnand_ y el ritmo loco y pegajoso de _Do you want to_ me hacen querer saltar como loca…

Ni siquiera había terminado de dar mi explicación cuando Lizzy, Harry y Draco estaban ya cantando la primera estrofa:

_OH WELL I WOKE UP TONIGHT AND SAID I __  
__I´M GONNA MAKE SOMEBODY LOVE ME __  
__I´M GONNA MAKE SOMEBODY LOVE ME __  
__AND NOW I KNOW, NOW I KNOW, NOW I KNOW __  
__I KNOW THAT IT´S YOU __  
__YOU´RE LUCKY, LUCKY __  
__YOU´RE SO LUCKY!_

Yo me les había unido en el tutu turururu. Para el coro, los cuatro estamos sacudiendo las cabezas y cantado a grito pelado.

-También-continuó Harry una vez que dejamos de reírnos del recuerdo,- le agradas a mis padres y a mi padrino. Eres especial Señorita Numero Dos.

Harry acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano sin dejar de mirarme con intensidad. Me perdí en sus ojos los cuales brillaban más que otras veces.

Tan perdida estaba que no noté cuando Harry comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía y menos que yo levantaba la mía como por inercia. Sentí su aliento golpearme el rostro y un vacío en el estómago cuando comprendí lo que iba a pasar. Su nariz rozó la mía y él movió su cara un poco, yo cerré mis ojos y esperé el contacto. Lo sentí por una fracción de segundo antes de que un ruido fuerte proveniente del interior nos hiciera separarnos de un brinco.

- Mataré al idiota que hizo eso.-Lo escuché murmurar antes de que me cogiera de la mano para entrar. No opuse resistencia, yo lo iba ayudar.

* * *

_¡Epa! ¿Si que ha pasado tiempo, no? Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero entre una cosa y otra... en fin solo me queda decirles que espero les haya gustado y que no dejen de visitar mi blog (linck en mi porfile) hay pondré unos enlaces para las canciones y... no sé alguna que otra cosa interesante._

_Nos leemos en el proximo cap._

_Besos y abrazos oso-rompe-costillas._

_Kry_


	11. Chapter 11

De nueva cuenta y muchas gracias a mis betas _**Ale y Pablo**,_ por tomarse un tiempo en leer mis cosas y corregir mí ortografía.

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**11**

La verdad purifica; la vanidad mancha.

_**San Agustín**_

**_-:-:-_**

"_Lo sentimos el número que usted marco no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos llamar más tarde"_

Draco Malfoy aventó el celular contra la cama soltando una maldición. Llevaba más de dos horas intentando comunicarse con ella, pero desde la llegada de ese imbécil durante la fiesta de los Potter, una semana atrás, parecía que Lizzy solo tenía tiempo y ojos para Ted Remus Lupin.

Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama con un angustiado gemido mientras la escena del rencuentro entre Teddy y Lizzy se reproducía en su cabeza…

Él se encontraba bailando, más rígido que un muerto y en contra de su voluntad, con su novia sólo para que ésta dejara de molestar a Granger y a todos en general. La verdad es que Draco no sabía que su novia fuera tan quejica, ¡no era la culpa de nadie que ella no tuviera los mismos gustos que los demás! Además estaba el hecho de que Harry con una simple mirada le había comunicado: un comentario más contra mi chica y estrangulo a la tuya. Así que más veloz que un rayo Draco se dejó arrastrar a la pista solo para evitar responderle a Harry "yo te ayudo", pues después de todo un buen novio no quiere matar a la suya por muy tentador que resulte.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta. La vio entrar al salón al lado de su madre, las dos con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato Draco notó que algo no estaba bien, pues los ojos siempre verdes de Lizzy estaban un poco rojos. De manera automática y sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia ella pero un jalón en su mano le recordó que aún seguía bailando con su novia, sin importarle el hecho, Draco tiró de su mano dispuesto a ir hasta Lizzy y hacerla reír de manera genuina. Se zafó de Ginny y dio dos pasos cuando de repente notó que Lizzy miraba hacia donde están sus padres, abría los ojos desmesuradamente y luego, de manera lenta, la sonrisa que Draco planeaba conseguir, se materializó en los labios de la pequeña Potter.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-la escuchó gritar y la vio salir corriendo hasta donde un muchacho la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Draco aún no sabía explicar esa sensación de vacío que se instaló en su estómago cuando la vio carcajearse y girar en brazos del desconocido. Dominado por una especie de ¿furia? se encaminó hasta donde estaba la pareja, a medio camino lo alcanzó Potter.

-¿Quién es el idiota que ha gritado?-preguntó entre dientes Harry nada más colocarse a su lado. Por toda respuesta Draco le señaló con la cabeza el lugar donde Lizzy y el idiota desconocido seguían riendo abrazados.

-La mataré-dijo Harry-y me convertiré en hijo único. ¿Y quién es el idiota que se atreve a tocarla así?-Draco también quería saber la respuesta sólo porque Lizzy era un amiga muy querida y le preocupaba que hablara con extraños, se dijo, y no por otra cosa. Así que ignoró el llamado de Ginny y se acercó al círculo que se había formado entorno a Lizzy y al extraño en el cual ya se encontraban los Potter y sus padres quienes presentaron a los Lupin: Remus, amigo del colegio de James y Sirius; Nymphadora o Tonks, esposa de Remus y prima de Narcisa. Ambos padrinos de Lizzy. Y Ted, hijo del matrimonio un año más chico que ellos, quienes además de ser dueños de una importante empresa de investigación médica, vivían en N.Y.

A partir de ese momento todo fue: "¿Te acuerdas cuando…?" y "la vez que…", obviamente Harry y Hermione estuvieron muy entretenidos escuchando las anécdotas de 'Lisa' (sí, ese… _Ted,_ le decía así de "cariño" a _su_ 'Lizzy') y de ese intruso-roba-amigas. Para ser sinceros él ni se había enterado de nada, estaba más ocupado gruñendo cada vez que oía "Ted y yo".

-¿Quieres dejar el maldito teléfono en paz?-preguntó enfadada Ginny desde la silla junto a la cama.- ¡Estamos solos, por amor de Dios!

-¿Y?

-¡¿Y?-repitió Ginny poniéndose de pie y aventando contra el piso la revista de moda que leía.- ¡¿Y? ¡Dios! ¿Tienes a tu novia más que dispuesta en tu casa deshabitada, en tu cuarto, a dos pasos de tu cama y dices 'y'?-Ginny bufó.- De haberlo sabido hubiéramos ido con tus padres al teatro. Los Potter y los Lupin iban a ir también…

-¿Qué?-gruñó Draco- ¿Sabías que los Potter iban a ir?- se acercó hasta tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- ¡Ir al teatro hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para estar con Lizzy!, desde luego, la última parte no se la dijo, lo que menos quería era tener que enfrentarse a un ataque de celos acompañado con un berrinche.

-¡Porque quería pasar tiempo contigo! Eres mi novio-le reclamó,- y el poco tiempo que pasas conmigo tu cabeza está en otro lado, tal como lo está ahora.

Ginny se zafó de las manos de Draco con un movimiento brusco de sus hombros y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Me voy-anunció.- Yo soy hermosa-proclamó,-soy modelo, soy pelirroja y soy la hija del próximamente Primer Ministro. Puedo tener a quien quiera y quiero a alguien que solo piense en mí.

Si Ginny esperaba (y por supuesto que esperaba, pues se quedó unos segundos parada frente a la puerta), que Draco corriera hasta ella, se prostrara de rodillas y suplicara perdón, se quedó con las ganas, pues Draco no se movió ni dijo nada. Enfadada y maldiciendo a Lizzy salió de la mansión Malfoy dando portazos.

Indiferente y casi aliviado por la soledad, Draco volvió a pensar en Elizabeth.

Apenas la había visto desde que el chico Lupin había llegado, y sin embargo no había abandonado sus pensamientos, ni siquiera cuando estaba durmiendo. Definitivamente era raro cómo eso había ocurrido, ya que había pasado años sin pensar en ella a no ser que la tuviera delante de la cara, y ahora impregnaba todos sus pensamientos. Todos sus deseos.

¿Qué había pasado?, Y más importante aún: ¿Cuándo?

Aunque, tal vez lo único importante era que la deseaba con él, única y exclusivamente con él, pues de cierta forma, ella era suya. Es decir, era su mejor amiga antes de ser la de _Ted_… y exigía su derecho de antigüedad. Una vez que hablara con ella y que el intruso-roba-amigas se fuera para que todo volviera a la normalidad, no tendrían ningún sentido los cómos, los por qué ni los cuándos, siempre que se le marchara esa locura que sentía.

Podría, comprendió él (ya con todas las dudas disueltas), volver a reír con ella, oír música con ella, leer poesía con ella y ella no sólo se lo permitiría sino que además él se encargaría de que disfrutara y ni se acordara de _Tedy_.

No sería una relación de mejores amigos, ni siquiera de simples amigos. Sería mucho más que eso. Tal vez incluso sería una relación de… Amor.

Se quedó inmóvil.

**-:-:-**

-Esa chica me odia-exclamé cerrando mi maleta de deporte.- ¿Por qué sino, me rechazaría del equipo luego de una rutina perfecta?

-Hermione-dijo Luna con ese tonito condescendiente de adivina de feria que empezaba a sacarme de quicio,- toda… bueno, no toda… la gran mayoría de la población femenina del colegio te odia. Por cierto querida- dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi brazo,-¿ya te dije que te veías fantástica?

-Me lo has dicho al menos cien veces.- Cogí mis cosas y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que nos fuéramos de ahí.- Y el hecho de haber salido en primera plana de la sección de sociales de cada periódico y revista del país bajo algún titular con las palabras 'novia del heredero Potter' juntas en la misma oración, no es razón suficiente como para que esa tipa… Chang-escupí el apellido- me niegue la entrada al equipo de porristas solo por ser la ex de Harry…

-Deberías de entenderla, está celosa. Además no sabemos por qué ella y Harry terminaron. ¿Quién dice que no la dejó por ti? Tú misma me dijiste que la noche del baile te fulminaba con la mirada…

-Pero Luna, aún así esa no es una justificación válida. Tú estuviste ahí, viste mi rutina ¡fue la mejor!, hasta un gimnasta profesional te lo diría.

-Bien, tienes razón. Fuiste la mejor. Pero no sé de qué te quejas. Ultimadamente tú no querías estar ahí, ¿ya se te olvidó el mega drama que le hiciste al pobre de Potter?

-Ya sé que no quería estar en las porristas…

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces de que no te dejasen entrar?

-Cuestión de vanidad. Yo soy Hermione Granger, la número-rechiné los dientes –… dos del colegio. Soy la mejor y logro todo lo que quiero y…

-Bueno tienes a Potter, ¿no? Deja a Chang con las porristas y tú quédate con el hombre.

Miré a mi amiga rubia alzando las cejas, aún no la había perdonado del todo por dejarme sola al presentar la prueba, pues según ella, cinco minutos antes de hacer el examen, le acaba de dar una enfermedad rarísima que solo se manifestaba en los tobillos de rubias con ojos azules, cuyo nombre empezaba con L y que fueran Virgo, cada cien años y en luna llena. Mira tú, que casualidad.

Y de la otra, mejor ni hablamos. La pobre (solo en el sentido figurado) de Lizzy estaba metida hasta las cejas en una crisis existencial que…

Llegamos al Gran Comedor e inmediatamente nos instalamos en la fila para los alimentos. Decidí que era mejor mantener la atención fuera de mí y le pregunté por Weasley:

-¿Qué tal te va con tu proyecto Weasley?

Inmediatamente le cambió la cara por una de enamorada y soltó un suspiro.

-Perfectamente.

-¿Ya cree en las hadas?

-Pues…-frunció el ceño un poco,-al menos ya no niega su existencia. Aunque ahora tengo que hacer que crea en fantasmas. Voy a hacer que me ayude la próxima vez que intente hacer contacto.

-Luna-dije esta vez suspirando yo,- ¿no habíamos acordado que la "guija" no era un método fiable?

-Sí, ¿pero acaso conoces otro?-levantó un dedo cuando iba a contestar.- Y no, el juntar cuatro lápices y preguntarle a "Charlie" es todavía más tonto.

-Bueno-respondí encogiéndome de hombros-, aquí tú eres la _médium_.

-Cierto y…-se quedó inmóvil unos segundos poniendo los ojos en blanco, gestos que reconocí como los que hacía cada vez que "recibía una señal" - algo me dice que no tienes que sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-¿Sobre las porristas?-pregunté recogiendo mis alimentos.

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo Luna haciendo una mueca.

-Pues vaya psíquica que eres.-La mayoría de las veces, es decir el noventa y nueve por ciento, de las cosas que Luna veía jamás ocurrían, pero las raras ocasiones que lograba acertar lo hacía de una manera muy peculiar. Por ejemplo, una vez dijo que llovería a mares y que tenía que llevar un paraguas a la escuela. Obviamente el día amaneció con el sol a todo su esplendor y sin una nube en el cielo, desde luego no cargué ninguna sombrilla, pero justo cuando iba hacia mi casa (después de la escuela) una señora que sólo Dios sabe qué hacía, vació desde su departamento del tercer piso una tina llena de agua que me empapó completa. Recuerdo que cinco minutos después mi móvil sonó con un mensaje de texto: "Te dije que llevaras un paraguas".

También estaba la vez que pronosticó que me toparía de frente con Orlando Bloom, todo el día cargué una cámara de fotos, una libreta y una pluma, a la tercera hora mientras iba hacia el aula de aritmética y doblaba el corredor, una hoja me dio de lleno en la cara, cuando la quité resultó que era un mini poster de la cara del actor. Luna que venía justo detrás me palmeó la espalda y dijo: Yo nunca especifiqué que fuera el de verdad.

Así que teniendo ese tipo de incidentes como referencia, y aunque tenía que mostrarme muy escéptica con sus predicciones, más me valía tomármela enserio.

-Yo solo te informo de lo que sé.

-Bien- caminamos hasta la mesa de siempre, donde puse mi bolsa de deportes.-Pero aún no me dices nada de Weasley.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga si ya te he dicho lo guapo, lindo, sexy…?

-Si, si, si-la corté.-Todos esos adjetivos ya me los sé, los has repetido hasta el cansancio. ¿Cómo les fue en el cine?-tomé mi jugo de mango y lo agité.- ¿Qué película vieron?

-La princesa y el sapo.- Contestó poniéndole aderezo a su ensalada.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué dijo Weasley?

Luna golpeó ligeramente la mesa con las manos al bajarlas mientras bufaba.

-Los veinte minutos que tardó en empezar la película, estuvo refunfuñando quien sabe que tantas cosas acerca de los cuentos tontos de sapos, besos y princesas. Después, y luego que fuera un encargado a decirnos que si no se callaba nos iban a sacar, puso atención. ¡Dios, Hermione! Lo hubieras visto al final.

-¿Porqué?-pregunté entre curiosa y asustada-¿Amenazó con demandar a Disney?

-¡No!-respondió mi amiga abriendo sus ojos azules al máximo.-Peor… ¡Cantó!

Me tapé la boca con las manos.

-¡No!-exclamé.

-¡Oh, si!-la rubia me apuntó con su tenedor con cara de susto.- Cuando salimos me preguntó porqué me gustaba tanto la película si era un argumento muy trillado-dijo de carrerilla,- a lo que le respondí: Ronald ¿Qué no viste la misma película que yo? Es cierto que es un argumento muy popular, pero aquí, Disney lo maneja de otra forma. "¿Ah sí?" preguntó y yo le conteste: Pero por supuesto que sí. Para empezar cuando la protagonista besa al sapo, él no se convierte en príncipe sino que ella se convierte en sapo, y así, como reptiles verdes y pegajosos, se enamoran. Además lo que más me gusta es que la chica rica y mimada es realmente amiga de la protagonista, la ayuda cuando lo normal es que sea una perra que le haga la vida imposible. Además, le pregunte, ¿no entendiste el mensaje? Y él respondió "¿es que eso tiene mensaje?"-Luna rodó los ojos, supuse que recordando ese momento exasperante.

- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Le dije: ¡Ronald!, y luego él dijo: "Por supuesto que entendí el mensaje. No debes besar a un sapo a menos que seas una princesa de verdad" Obviamente yo volví a gritar: ¡Ronald! Y él dijo "Es broma, es broma." Y yo le volví a preguntar que cuál era el mensaje y fue cuando pasó- con cara de terror y me tomó de las manos.-Ronald cantó: "No importa como luces, no importa como…"

-¡No!-volví a decir-¿¡Él cantó la canción de…!

-¡Si!-dijo angustiada.- Fue un milagro que no me desmayara, pensé que estaba en un mundo paralelo o algo peor.

-No puedo creer que el pragmático de Weasley…

-Ni yo amiga, ni yo- dijo Luna negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno-dije después de un rato y una vez pasada la conmoción,-tal vez eso significa que estás haciendo un buen trabajo al sacarlo de ese mundo suyo de toda lógica.

-Sí, pero fue algo tan repentino que… Oye, ¿no está sonando tu teléfono?-ambas nos quedamos en silencio hasta que logramos escuchar la canción de "Vive la vida" de Coldplay que tenía como tono. Guiada por el sonido supe que mi móvil estaba dentro de mi maleta de deportes donde tenía mi ropa, tennis y demás cosas que use para la prueba de porristas a la que Harry me había inscrito. Metí la mano intentando sacarlo, pero el dichoso aparato al parecer quería jugar a las escondidas pues no lo podía encontrar. Desesperada por saber si no se trataba de una emergencia (quien quita y a alguien le cayó un meteorito en la cabeza) y haciendo a un lado mi almuerzo, vacié mi bolsa sobre la mesa, y entonces la vi.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. El ruido cesó de pronto, Luna ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos y yo me quede inmóvil, pues ahí en medio del Gran Comedor, justo a la hora pico cuando todos acudían a comer, de mi bolsa, sobre mi mesa y enfrente de mí, estaba una Flor Amarilla.

**-:-:-**

**-:-:-**

-¿Draco?-preguntó Lizzy en un susurro perfectamente audible. Acaba de llegar luego de dejar a Tedy en la Ancestral casa de los Black. Había faltada ya tres días a la escuela, pero Tedy se iba el sábado, "Solo voy a estar una semana" le había dicho y ella se había ofrecido como guía turística para devolver el favor de cuando él le había enseñado Nueva York. Además tenían tanto que hablar, chismes que contar y cosas que hacer que perder una semana de clases era lo de menos. Finalmente su hermano era el numero uno de la escuela y su mejor amiga la número dos, así que bien le podían pasar los apuntes y ponerla al tanto.

Pero, para lo que no estaba preparada, era para encontrarse a Draco sentado en su cama a las diez de la noche, menos aún después de que la ignorara olímpicamente durante la fiesta luego de la llegada de Ted. Ella había intentado presentarlos para que se conociera y hablaran pues los dos eran parte importante de su vida y sus mejores amigos. Pero Draco ni siquiera la había mirado y se había desvivido en atenciones para con su novia. Desconcertada y molesta, lo había ignorado también y se había dedicado a platicar y a ponerse al día con Teddy. Después al llegar a casa y aún molesta con Malfoy, recibió un mensaje de buenas noches de parte del rubio, más enojada que minutos atrás había desviado todas sus llamadas. Y ahora, por algún extraño motivo lo tenía enfrente.

-¿Draco?-volvió a llamarlo un poco más fuerte, pero el susodicho siguió sin responder.

"¿Amor?" pensó Draco. No era posible, ¿o sí?

-¿Draco, estás bien?-preguntó Lizzy preocupada.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Narcisa, tu padre…?

Draco la miraba detenidamente, con curiosidad, como si viera por primera vez. Pensando que tal vez las respuestas a sus dudas estuvieran en el fondo de sus ojos, en el negro de su pelo, en la forma graciosa que le colgaba el collar que recorvada él le había dado cuando cumplió diez años. Tal vez si la miraba un rato, sabría si era… _eso._

No era que le tuviera miedo a… _eso_, ni que no creyera en él. Era simplemente que no lo había contemplando, no con Lizzy. Sinceramente Draco había crecido creyendo (y la idea se había ido perfeccionando conforme fue leyendo poesía y demás cosas) que el am… _eso_, era algo que golpeaba a las personas como un rayo, que él iba a estar en cualquier lado perdiendo el tiempo o muerto de aburrimiento y de repente, así, sin más, iba a ver a una mujer y ¡zas! Caer enamorado.

Pero con Elizabeth… al parecer se le había ido metiendo de manera lenta, sigilosa… el cambio había sigo gradual, inconsciente, y si eso era _eso_… bueno, ¿no se suponía que lo debía de saber él?

Elizabeth era una excelente amiga, una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar de verdad. Ella siempre parecía saber cuándo necesitaba compañía y cuando quería estar solo. Ella era lo que le hacía permanecer estable, no importaba que ella hubiese estado lejos, ella era como su ancla.

Todavía sin moverse y sin que lo pudiera evitar su mente, comenzó a compararla con Ginny. Él sabía que no amaba a la pelirroja, no había habido ningún rayo que estaba con ella solo porque le parecía lo correcto pero cuando la comenzaba a comparar con Lizzy le encontraba innumerables fallos, por ejemplo: no era tan divertida como Lizzy ni tan comprensiva. Ginny era bajita y un poco pesada, mimada y egoísta. De hecho si lo analizaba bien Ginny siempre estaba, de alguna forma, a la sombra de Elizabeth.

-¿Draco?-volvió a llamarlo Lizzy esta vez parada enfrente de él. Draco, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, notó el momento exacto en que frunció, en un gesto de preocupación, las cejas y los labios. Los labios, esos que se veían rojos y apetecibles, juntos y listos para un beso…

¡Un beso! ¡Esa era la respuesta!

Tal vez si eso que sentía era amor debía de notarse en un beso, ¿no?

Se puso de pie de manera lenta obligando a una sorprendida Elizabeth a dar un paso atrás. Él acortó la distancia de tal manera que cuando le acarició la barbilla y levantó su cara, sus labios (aún fruncidos) quedaran a centímetros de los de él.

Sintió como los alientos de ambos se mezclaron y de repente comenzó a sentir calor y el aire se torno denso. Notó que Lizzy estaba temblando con los ojos abiertos como platos observándolo estupefacta, aunque él tampoco estaba muy seguro de no estar templando también.

Abrió un poco la boca para decir cualquier tontería despreocupada para romper la tención, pero, al cerrar la distancia que lo separaba de ella, su cerebro se negaba a formular palabras, frases o sonidos, y entonces, Draco comprendió que no había nada capas de describir la intensidad del momento.

Y así una noche por lo demás ordinaria en medio de su habitación y con la luz apagada, Elizabeth Potter recibió su primer beso de la mano de Draco Malfoy.

Y fue mágico, espectacular, maravilloso, sorprendente e inesperado.

Al principio fue suave, y no porque Draco quisiera que fuera así. En realidad fue suave porque estaba sorprendido por estar besándola. Es decir, la conocía de años y jamás se le había ocurrido que una cosa así pudiera pasar entre ellos. Pero lo más increíble de todo era que en ese momento no la habría soltado ni aunque estallara la Tercera Guerra mundial y estuvieran siendo bombardeados. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, que lo deseara, y menos aún, que lo disfrutara tantísimo ya que no era el tipo de beso (y mira que había leído y escuchado de varios) que se inicia por la pasión, el deseo, la rabia o cualquier otra emoción. Más bien era una experiencia de aprendizaje, más para él que para ella. Y Malfoy estaba aprendiendo demasiadas cosas.

Había algo en los roces, en las caricias… había algo en saber que era "ella", Lizzy, su amiga, la niña con la que había crecido y jugado en el lodo.

La atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron fusionados y la sintió a todo lo largo del cuerpo. Aumentó entonces la intensidad del beso. Deslizó los labios hasta la comisura de su boca y le lamió ese punto y luego le recorrió la boca con la lengua, descubriendo su sabor. Y fue entonces cuando, soltando un suspiro Elizabeth, hasta ese momento inmóvil, se rindió al beso, levantó los brazos, los enredó en su cuello y abrió la boca.

Las manos de Draco, abiertas en la espalda de ella, se tensaron cuando sitió las de ella jugar con su pelo. Soltó un gemido e introdujo la lengua para saborearla a placer. Sabía dulce y a chocolate y era tan embriagador que dudaba poder seguir de pie.

Buscando un lugar donde sujetarse la apretó más y comenzó a deslizar las manos por los costados de ella. Descubrió con placer, y esta vez con el tacto, lo que sus ojos desde el día de la fiesta le gritaron: que era curvilínea, exuberante, delicada y perfecta para sus brazos.

-Elizabeth-susurró.-Elizabeth.- ¿Porqué su nombre, de repente, sabía bien en su boca?

Cuando ya no pudo más y las piernas definitivamente no lo sostendrían otro minuto más, aflojó su abrazo y se parto solo lo suficiente para levantarle la cara y poder ver sus ojos. Ella levantó los parpados y él descubrió que sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillaban y tardaban un poco en enfocarse. Notó también que sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos al igual que sus mejillas, que su respiración era trabajosa e irregular como la de él, y por la forma en la que se aferraba a sus hombros, que tampoco podía mantenerse en pie.

Por un momento recordó cómo era de niña y la vio sonriéndole con sus colitas, aparato dental y sus ojos igual de brillantes, y por alguna razón en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth Potter era hermosa. Absoluta, total y extraordinariamente hermosa. No sabía como no lo había notado antes, o, ¿es que se había vuelto un ciego estúpido hijo de perra (sin ofender a Narcisa) cuando dijo lo contrario y la rechazó esa vez, años atrás?

Lizzy pestañó y él, se limitó a pegar su frente con la de ella, más tarde se atormentaría con eso.

-Eres hermosa-le dijo y agitó la cabeza, confundido.-No sé porqué no lo entendí antes.

Después del mar de sensaciones que Lizzy experimento desde el momento en que Draco se puse de pie, oírle decir que era bonita hizo que un calorcito comenzara a extenderse por su cuerpo. Empezó en el corazón y se fue extendiendo por su pecho, brazos, abdomen…hasta llegar a la punta de los pies. La hizo sentirse mareada. Contenta. Completa.

Una sonrisa lenta se dibujó en sus labios.

"Él dice que soy bonita. Él dice que soy hermosa."

Cerró los ojos, mientras se repetía una y otra, y otra vez esas palabras, dejando que se grabaran a fuego en su cabeza, en su corazón y en su alma.

Draco la vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos ante sus palabras, y cuando vio cómo una lágrima se escapó de ellos, supo la respuesta.

La amaba, la amaba desde que tenía seis años y ella le había sonreído por primera vez, o quizás desde antes. Pero no podía recordar más allá y ese era el recuerdo más nítido que tenia de ella. Tal vez porque había sido en su cumpleaños y ella le había regalado un ratoncito blanco de peluche con lentes y gorra roja que aún conservaba.

La amaba.

Su amor no fue como un rayo caído del cielo, ni como un martillo golpeándole la cabeza. No. Su amor comenzó mucho tiempo atrás con una sonrisa, con una palabra, con una mirada cómplice. Con cada segundo vivido junto a ella, tiempo que fue acumulándose hasta llegar a ese instante, a ese momento en el que de repente lo supo.

Y supo también que debía decírselo. Esa noche y en ese preciso momento.

-Te amo.-Le dijo y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza enterrando la cara en la curva de su cuello y aspirando su aroma.-Te amo.- Susurró en su oído.

Y en vista de que Lizzy no decía nada completamente paralizada, lo dijo por tercera vez:

-Te amo, Elizabeth Potter.

Y sin pedir permiso ni dar explicaciones la beso otra vez.

Esa era Lizzy y _eso _era amor.

* * *

_Hola de nueva cuenta mis queridos lectores. Sé que muchos de ustedes esperan más actualizaciones dado que la mayoría estamos de vacaciones, honestamente y como siempre yo también espero poder escribir más seguido pero con lo que uno no cuenta es con que tus familiares te visiten y como un dicho: las visitas no ayudan pero como entretienen._

_Así que espero que este cap. Sea de su agrado ya que en lo personal me gustó mucho escribirlo._

_Mi intención era mandarles hoy mismo el nuevo cap a mis betas pero la familia no lo permite. En cuanto esté listo… bueno supongo que sabrán que onda con la FA y los problemas que seguro traerá._

_Muchos besos y abrazos de oso rompe costillas…_

_Kry_

_P.D.: ¿Y si llegamos a los 300 rr, sería mucho pedir?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mis betas: Ale y Pablo. Y a mis amigos AoiFrey y La maniaca incomprendida. **

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**12**

"Se dice que las mujeres son vanidosas por naturaleza; es cierto, pero les queda bien y por eso mismo nos agradan más."

_Johann Wolfgang Goethe (1749-1832) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán._

**-:-:-**

Arabella Figg trabajaba en _Potter & Black Company _desde que el Banco había enviado un aviso de hipoteca siete años atrás. La enfermedad de su madre (cáncer de mama) había endeudado a su familia, convertido a su padre en un alcohólico (muerto tres días después de su esposa por un coma etílico) y dejado huérfanas, y endeudadas hasta las narices, a ella y a su hermana de dieciséis. Se había presentado para solicitar el puesto de secretaria ejecutiva, no porque sus estudios la hubiesen preparado para ello (rechazó-y no por gusto- el estudiar en la universidad Leyes) sino porque era el único trabajo cerca de casa y, por extraño que parezca, para el cual no pedían experiencia.

Su primera prueba llegó cuando Sirius Black le hizo la entrevista. Le costó un esfuerzo supremo controlar el timbre de voz, los temblores de las manos y el querer abrir la boca de la sorpresa, ¿por qué nadie le dijo que su posible jefe era un súper galán de ojos azules?

Un año después y durante una fiesta para la empresa organizada por ella, se enteró que había sido su nula reacción ante el atractivo de Sirius lo que le había dado el puesto. Esa fue la primera vez que lloró por Black. No era un hombre agradable, por lo menos en la oficina ¿cómo era posible que lograra conquistar a las mujeres? ¡Ah, claro! Era lo suficientemente rico para poder comprarles lo que quisieran. Las llevaba a los mejores restaurantes y clubes, y, de vez en cuando, las llevaba de viaje. Arabella siempre se sorprendía de lo mucho que las mujeres lloraban cuando las dejaba y suponía que el collar de diamantes que ella misma escogía les servía de consuelo. A ella, el collar le parecía vulgar y ostentoso, y una vez se lo hizo saber a su jefe.

-¿Te gustó el collar?- había preguntado Sirius.

-No me interesan mucho los diamantes.

-¿Te han regalado alguna vez uno?-se burló y entró a su oficina.

Jamás confesaría que ese comentario le dolió muchísimo pues en ese momento comprendió que estaba enamorada de él. Las órdenes cortantes, la exigencia, el mal humor y el desfile de mujeres la alteraban, pero poco a poco aprendió a tratarlo con calma y frialdad, a controlarse ante las provocaciones y aunque en varias ocasiones se sintió tentada a mandarlo al diablo, siempre ganaba su sentido común: el sueldo era bueno y tenía que pagar la universidad de su hermana.

Pero todo cambio cuando Tess llegó. Tess era rubia, de piernas largas, busto grande, cintura diminuta y doble personalidad. Con Sirius era toda amabilidad y dulzura, pero con los demás era una víbora sin corazón a la que había oído decir en el baño que iba tras la fortuna de Black.

Así que luego del espectáculo de Sirius con la rubia en turno durante la fiesta, no fue una sorpresa encontrarlo llorando totalmente borracho en mitad de la sala mientras mi madre lo escuchaba y sermoneaba como niño pequeño.

-¡Se fue!-decía mi padrino.-Nunca me hizo caso cuando se lo grité infinidad de veces antes ¿por qué ahora si?

-¿Quién se ha ido?-había preguntado yo entrando en la estancia, dejando mi mochila en el piso y sentándome a un lado de Lily luego de darle su respectivo beso.

-Arabella-había respondido mi madre.-El idiota que tienes de padrino la corrió porque se negó a disculparse con la pechugona que Black llevó a la oficina.

El regaño al que lo sometió mi madre fue digno de recordarse. Los adjetivos: idiota, ciego e insensible, se repitieron en cada frase una y otra vez, y cuando mi madre soltó un definitivo "Te lo mereces", Sirius se encogió y contrajo la cara llena de dolor. Y cuando se paró y fue directo a coger el whisky de mi padre, Lily lo tomó por la oreja y lo sentó, le preparó un café y llamó a Narcisa.

-Te necesito sobrio-le dijo con el teléfono en el oído.- ¿Cisa? Habla Lily, tenemos un SOS… no, no… el idiota de Black… oh, si… la pobre… no, esta borracho en mi sala… si, se lo merece… yo opino igual… pero… exactamente… bueno, ¿me ayudas?... no, no, tu encárgate de eso… sí perfecto, en dos horas. Gracias, querida, te debo una… no te preocupes se lo daré de tu parte. Nos vemos, chaito.

Mi mamá colgó el teléfono y en menos de un segundo le dio un zape en la cabeza a Sirius.

-De parte de Narcisa. Y mueve tu culo, Black. Te quiero sobrio en una hora. Nos vamos a París.

-¿París?

-¡Espabila, Black!-Lily rodó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras.- ¿No me dijiste que es ahí donde puede estar Arabella?

-Sí, pero…

-¿La quieres de vuelta?

-Sí

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para tomarte el café? Todavía tienes que afeitarte, ducharte y hacer algo para quitarte el aspecto de vago que tienes. Yo voy a hablar con James para ver si podemos localizarla.

Después de eso mi madre salió de la sala y dos horas más tarde me encontraba con mis padres, Lucius, Narcisa, Tonks, Lupin y Sirius rumbo a París.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando llegamos al hotel donde estaba Arabella? No tengo ni la menor idea. De lo que me enteré después y mientras paseábamos los días siguientes en la cuidad luz, era que mi padrino aún seguía en la habitación de Arabella.

El domingo, cuando la pareja por fin salió y mientras guardaba en una bolsa Chanel todas cosas que le compré a Hermione, Sirius entró en nuestra suite y anunció muy sonriente su próxima boda. Lily, Tonks y Narcisa corrieron para hablar con Arabella supongo que sobre cosas de la boda, el vestido y esas cosas. Mientras que los hombres palmeaban y bromeaban con Sirius. Yo sinceramente lo único que quería era regresar a Londres para poder verla y quizás convencerla para que viniera conmigo a París, sería genial poder pasear de la mano con ella y recorrer los museos, subir a la Torre Eiffel, visitar Versalles y…

-¿Quieres por favor bajar la velocidad?- me interrumpió mi hermana.

Giré mi cabeza para verla, la pobre estaba pegada a su asiento y con las uñas clavadas en la tapicería.

-Lo siento-dije quitando mi pie del acelerador.-Es solo que he estado cinco días sin verla y…

-Y te mueres por una respuesta, lo sé. Según mamá no dejaste de quejarte ni un solo segundo.

-Pues ella tiene la culpa. Yo tengo mis propios problemas como para además tener que cargar con los de Sirius. ¡Mira que arrastrarme una semana a París!

-Cierto, mucho tiempo. ¿En que terminaron las cosas?

Miré a mi hermana rodando los ojos mientas movía la palanca de velocidades.

-¿Es que no te lo imaginas?-pregunté con sarcasmo y un poco de incredulidad

-Tengo mi cabeza llena de mis propios problemas, gracias.

Bufé y volví a rodar los ojos. ¿Cuándo Malfoy dejaría de ser tan idiota?

-En boda,-respondí- ¿de qué otra forma iba a terminar?

Lizzy soltó una carcajada que le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento.

-Menos mal-contestó una vez que se le paso el ataque de risa.- Mira que ya llevábamos… ¿Qué? ¿Siete años?

-Siete años-confirmé.- Y debiste verlo. Según papá se puso de rodillas y suplicó.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-mi hermana me miró con las manos en la boca y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.- ¿Qué hizo Bella?

-No tengo la menor idea-respondí haciendo una mueca.- Lily los saco a todos del cuarto. Supongo que no le gustó que James y Lupin sacaran una bolsa de palomitas y se sentaran en el sillón como si estuvieran en el cine.

-Entonces… ¿no vieron nada?-me preguntó con un puchero

-Nada de nada-sonreí aparcando el carro. Cuando quité las llaves del contacto y miraba a mi hermana bajar, una sensación de vacío se instaló en mi estómago, las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarme y mi cabeza solo recitaba: la vas a ver, la vas a ver. Inclinándome sobre el asiento del copiloto saqué de la guantera el presente para la señorita número dos, traído desde Francia. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer luego de que mi madre nos sacara de la habitación sino ir a pasear por París? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de no poder dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en ella, de imaginarla caminado a mi lado con mi brazo sobre sus hombros y el de ella rodeando mi cintura?

Cuando bajé del auto con la bolsa rosa con negro colgando de una de mis manos, Lizzy arqueó las cejas, negó con la cabeza y sonriendo me hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrásemos juntos, sin embargo, la jalé para poder abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Por ser la mejor hermana del mundo-respondí encogiéndome de hombros y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ey!-exclamó entre risas.-Para ya, mi mejor amiga y tu futura novia viene para acá. Seguí la dirección de su mirada. Hermione caminaba con paso rápido, la mirada gacha y con los libros fuertemente sujetos contra su pecho. Noté que muchos la señalaban y murmuraban cuando ella pasaba, de inmediato fruncí el ceño. Me disponía a interrogar a mi hermana, cuando un par de chicas nos saludaron con un chillón "Hola Potter" lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer la atención de varias personas incluyéndola a ella.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y comencé, como tantas otras veces lo hice la semana anterior, a perderme en ellos, pero esta vez noté algo diferente. Sus ojos no mostraban ni la altivez de siempre, ni la alegría de verme, ni la chispa de calor que advertí la noche del baile. No, sus ojos mostraban traición, dolor y decepción.

Preocupado y con el ceño más fruncido que antes acorté la distancia. No me dio tiempo de nada, en cuanto la tuve enfrente su mano se estampó contra mi mejilla y me gritó:

-¡Que te jodan!-iba a gritarle de vuelta, pero sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas y eso me contuvo.-¡Que te jodan!-repitió y se echó a correr.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunte a Lizzy, por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros y echó a correr.

**-:-:-**

Se sentía como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas a mí alrededor. _Bzz _por aquí y más _bzz_ por allá, ojalá los malditos murmullos se pudieran espantar solo agitando la mano. Llevaba dos días y diez minutos aguantando los cotilleos y cuchicheos de todo aquel que estaba mi lado y todo gracias a la FA que recibí en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando logré recuperar mi capacidad de movimiento y haciendo uso de toda mi dignidad, recogí mis cosas a velocidad normal, tomé asiento y terminé mi almuerzo mientras una aturdida Luna me seguía la corriente y hablaba de banalidades. Todo el tiempo permanecí con la cabeza bien alta, ignoré los comentarios y susurros que se levantaban cada vez que pasaba por algún lugar y no fue hasta que estuve en la seguridad de mi casa y de mi dormitorio que me permití ser presa de un ataque de histeria.

Había sacado la FA con las manos temblorosas y aunque pude apreciar que era una rosa demasiado bonita (con el color muy vivo y los pétalos casi perfectos) lo que representaba me volvió a aturdir y la aventé como si me quemara.

Tenía que haber una explicación. Tal vez alguien se confundió de maleta, una broma pesada, o algún admirador que no tenía conocimiento de que las rosas amarillas no eran las apropiadas para cortejar a una chica de Hogwarts.

Con eso en mente había tomado mi móvil e intentado comunicarme con Harry pero me mandaban al buzón, lo mismo con el de Lizzy. Intenté no perder el control y seguir el consejo de Luna: No sacar conclusiones apresuradas. A fin de cuentas, al siguiente día hablaría con Harry y todo terminaría.

Pero él no fue al colegio el jueves, ni el viernes y tampoco lo hicieron su hermana, Malfoy y Weasley, este último, según me informó Luna, porque estaba en un viaje de campaña con su familia. Así que me vi obligada a soportar murmullos, miradas de desdén y de lástima. Estas más que nada de los profesores, aunque algunos como Snape, de química, optaron más por ignorarme y fingir que no existía, además, otros compañeros me impidieron entrar a la biblioteca y al comedor y unas chicas me tiraron sobre el uniforme la comida que Luna había conseguido para mí.

No fue hasta el domingo en la noche mientras preparaba mi mochila y descubría que mi libro de Historia estaba destrozado que la realidad me golpeó con fuerza: él se burló de mí.

Las mismas leyes de la naturaleza lo decían: la chica linda no sale jamás con el chico popular. ¿Cómo pude siquiera creer que iba enserio, si desde un principio lo que inició todo fue una tonta FA?

Por eso cuando lo vi en la mañana con esa sonrisa sexy como si fuera el dueño del mundo, decidí enfrentarlo y dejarle claro que aunque no estuviera a su altura económicamente hablando, sí que estaba a su nivel en cuanto a orgullo. No estaba pensando cuando lo abofeteé enfrente de todos, y sabía que las consecuencias serían desastrosas, pero si así podía caminar con la frente en alto… Por si las dudas pasé todo el día evitándolo.

**-:-:-**

Lizzy caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Luna con desesperación, era imperioso que le explicara qué demonios había pasado durante el tiempo que faltaron a la escuela antes de que Harry, en uno de sus arranques, cometiera una locura. Además necesitaba algo para olvidar sus propios problemas.

¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que su sueño se había vuelto realidad, que Draco la quería y qué estarían juntos? Jamás pensó que de entre todas las personas él le pudiese haberla traicionado así. Sólo de pensar cómo se rieron de ella él y Ginny se le revolvía el estomago y los ojos le empezaban a picar.

Una mano se cerró en torno a la suya y en menos de un pestañeo Lizzy se encontró en medio del aula de matemáticas y con la cara furiosa de Malfoy a centímetros de la suya.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó Draco en un furioso siseo y sujetándola de los hombros.-Me has estado ignorando las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Lizzy, luego de reconocer a su captor, guió su mirada en un punto de la pared detrás de Draco. -Creí que estábamos bien-continuo el chico con deje de histeria en la voz.- Yo te quiero y tú me quieres…

Lizzy siguió sin decir nada, sin mirarlo y sintiendo como la rabia fluía en su interior.

- ¡Contesta, maldición!-Draco la soltó luego de zarandearla y se pasó las manos por su rubio pelo con desesperación y la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Quizás Ginny tenía razón-le dijo después de un rato,- y es una venganza. Juegas con migo por no haberme fijado en ti… ¡Estas con Teddy y me besas a mí!

El nombre de Ginny hizo que Elizabeth viera todo de color rojo y por fin miró a Draco unos segundos antes de estampar su mano en la mejilla de él.

-¡No te atrevas a siquiera nombrarla!-le grito-¡Dices quererme y le crees a ella!

-¡Pues al parecer ella tiene razón! ¡Te comportas como una cual…!- Sólo cuando oyó el golpe de su mano en la cara de Malfoy, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a abofetearlo. Se tapo la boca con la mano, agacho la cabeza, negó con ella y comenzó a llorar.

-Si de verdad crees que yo soy… que soy capaz de hacerte algo por venganza-se limpió las lagrimas de un manotazo- es que no me conoces ni me mereces.

-Teddy…

-¡Teddy es mi amigo, maldición!-le gritó ella.- ¡Él estuvo cada vez que lloré por tu culpa, y no fue una o dos veces, fueron meses! Esa vez no solo rompiste mi corazón, Draco. También destruiste mi autoestima y amor propio. Que el chico por el que te levantas cada mañana te diga que eres fea… no es algo que se supere fácilmente.

-¿Entonces sí es una venganza?-pregunto Draco con los dientes apretados. No le gustaba saber lo mucho que la había lastimado y ahora, cuando por fin entendía que la amaba (o más bien, que la había amado desde siempre) el que Lizzy lo ignorara después de haberse confesado y sin saber la razón lo estaba matando.

-¡No!-exclamó Elizabeth

-Entonces, ¿por qué…? ¡Explícame, carajo!

-¿No crees que soy yo la que te debe de hacer esa pregunta?, ¿disfrutaste riéndote te de mí?, ¿todo este numerito es gratis o sigue siendo parte de la apuesta?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Los vi, no te atrevas a negarlo-explico Elizabeth.-Los vi a ti y a Ginny en la mañana. Estaba tan feliz que fui a tu casa a verte y vi como la besabas y ella misma se encargo de contarme que cómo es que se habían divertido ilusionando a la patética Potter para después verla sufrir. Al menos dime ¿lo disfrutaste? Porque debe de ser muy buena en la cama como para que te arriesgaras a que mi hermano te parta la cara si se llega a enterar de lo que me hiciste. ¿Lo disfrutaste?-preguntó otra vez.- ¡Contesta! Al menos déjame saber que el que me rompieras el corazón de nuevo valió la pena.

-¡No!-exclamó Draco con la cara pálida y acercándose a ella hasta poder acunarle la cara entre sus manos.- ¡No fue así! Yo jamás estuve con ella, jamás me acosté con ella. Yo de verdad, de verdad te quiero. Esa mañana cuando desperté y te vi dormida entre mis brazos, tan segura, tan tranquila, tan feliz, tan pura… Todas las dudas que pudiese haber tenido se borraron, y cuando suspiraste mi nombre… ¡Dios, Lizzy!-la jaló hacía sí para abrazarla.- Me fui porque tenía que hablar con Ginny y terminar con ella. Debía de darte el lugar que siempre te perteneció. Te quiero y te respeto tanto que no podía estar con ella más tiempo si lo único que quería era estar contigo, que fueras mía.

"Esa tarde que fui a tu casa Ginny yo habíamos discutido. Estaba tan celoso de Teddy-hizo una mueca la pronunciar el nombre,- y del tiempo que pasabas con él, que no le prestaba atención a ella. Se enojó y se marchó de mi casa, así que supongo que cuando le llame la mañana siguiente y le dije que quería verla, pensó que era para reconciliarnos.

-Pero los vi besándose.

-Ella me beso-aclaró Draco.- Se que suena típico, pero fue ella quien se me aventó y yo la parte de inmediato. No eres cotilla así que eso no lo viste. Ginny no se tomo muy bien que termináramos, y aunque no le dije por quién, ella es lista y supo que había sido por ti. Supongo que todo lo que te dijo de la apuesta era su modo de vengarse. –Le acarició la mejilla y beso su frente.- ¿Cuándo hablo contigo?

Lizzy se dejó abrazar y con su cara en el pecho de Draco respondió:

-Después de verlos corrí, pero me sentía tan mal, tan lastimada-Draco la abrazó más fuerte.-Que simplemente me quede parada a media calle, entonces ella llegó y me dijo…

-Creo que ya se lo que te dijo-Malfoy acuno la cara de Lizzy y le dio un pequeño beso.-Te quiero, y si para que lo entiendas debo de repetirlo una y otra vez, lo haré.

Elizabeth sonrió, se puso de puntitas y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-Yo también te quiero,-le dijo antes de besarlo.

**-:-:-**

Pueden llamarme cobarde y pueden aplicar el refrán "Mejor que digan aquí corrió, que aquí murió". No soy estúpida y soy consciente de las consecuencias por haber golpeado a Potter, pero ultimadamente una tercera FA no pude hacer mucha diferencia ¿o sí?, era mejor no arriesgarse y evité a Potter.

Salí media hora después de que anunciaran el final del día para no encantarme con él ni con ningún otro y así evadir bromas y comentarios de mal gusto. Respiré tranquila y me permití relajarme cuando comprobé que no había nadie. Apresuradamente crucé el patio y la puerta principal, moví mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha para comprobar mi soledad y sonreí al no ver de nueva cuenta a nadie. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando de repente una mano me cubrió la boca y otra me rodeo de la cintura, intente zafarme forcejeando y mordiendo la mano que me impedía respirar y cuando ésta abandonó mi boca, rápidamente llene mis pulmones de aire para poder gritar pero justo cuando el sonido de la letra A se empezaba a formar en mis cuerdas bucales, la mano regreso. Esta vez con un trapo con amoniaco. Intente, juro que intenté contener la respiración y forcejeé con más fuerza pero otro par de manos me cubrieron la cabeza con una bolsa de tela negra. Lo último que supe antes de perder el conocimiento fue que me aventaron dentro de un carro**.**

**-:-:-**

_Corto lo sé, pero sufrí una crisis de "Inspiración ausente" que para que les cuento. Por otro lado acabo de empezar a estudiar Letras, sí Letras, y dos de mis materias son: Narrativa y Redacción, así que con todo lo aprendido en ellas, sentarme a escribir ya no es tan fácil por lo que me cuesta mucho plasmar de manera correcta mis ideas, y si a todo eso le agregamos trabajos finales (por cierto voy a hacer una investigación sobre el vampiro en la literatura , si alguien tiene información se los agradeceré muchísimo), exámenes y decenas y decenas de lecturas…_

_Lo bueno es que ya pude actualizar y llevo unas dos páginas del siguiente cap. Escritas. Dejen su opinión, sus consejos, dudas, chismes y tomatazos, para que me inyecten ánimos y pueda escribir._

_Un beso de chocolate para todos…_

_Kry_


	13. Chapter 13

**A mis betas, quienes no han revisado este cap. y a Aoi fhery.**

**-:-:-**

**El colmo de la vanidad 13**

_La vanidad muere con dificultad. En algunos casos obstinados, sobrevive al hombre. _

**Robert Louis Stevenson**

**-:-:-**

Mi garganta estaba desgarrada por tanto gritar aún con una mordaza fuertemente atada. Mis muñecas y tobillos, también atados (entre ellos y después en una silla) presentaban heridas graves. Los ojos me dolían por llorar y aunque nadie intentó propasase conmigo, el terror de que eso sucediera en cualquier momento me llenaba de ansiedad.

Sabía, por el silencio en la habitación que estaba sola, mis captores no habían aparecido aún, por lo que no podía determinar cuántos eran o qué querían de mí. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, úes cuando recobré el conocimiento estaba atada y con los ojos vendados.

Un ruido de voces y pasos apresurados me pusieron alerta. Me removí con fuerza intentando liberarme sin éxito. Chillé cuando me lastime la muñeca y mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por mi cara, una puerta se abrió, alguien soltó por lo bajo una maldición y veloces pisadas se acercaron a mí.

La persona me quitó la venda de los ojos con sumo cuidado y la luz me lastimo. Parpadeé varias veces y el rostro patidifuso de Harry fue lo primero que vi. Con una caricia quitó los mechones de pelo que tenía en el rostro para luego con igual cuidado desatarme el trapo que tenía en la boca.

Extrañamente no grite. Una rara sensación de saberme protegida y a salvo me corrió por las venas y simplemente lo dejé hacer mientras me llenaba la visión con su rostro. Él desato mis tobillos y pasó su mano por el lugar lastimado por la cuerda, después desató mis manos, acercó mis muñecas a su cara y soltó un gruñido de furia, les pasó el pulgar lentamente y con delicadeza las besó. Gemí por el contacto y por lo horrible que lucían, el sonido lo hizo mirarme y sus ojos llenos de ternura me despertaron de mi letargo y me arrogué a sus brazos. Harry me apretó con fuerza y pasó sus manos una y otra vez por mi cabello mientras yo lloraba con desesperación.

No supe cómo me sacó de allí porque en algún momento, luego de subirnos a un coche y aún en sus brazos me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté el cuarto estaba obscuro y no reconocía nada, grité con todas mis fuerzas pero unos brazos me aprisionaron con fuerza contra un pecho duro. Comencé a golpear al malhechor con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez presentaría pelea; esos idiotas se llevarían unos buenos moretones antes de poder llevarme.

-¡Hermione!-dijo una voz conocida-Soy Harry.-Potter logró sujetar mis muñecas, las pasó detrás de su nuca y bajó su cabeza hasta quedar frente con frente.- Tranquila-susurró- no dejaré que nada te lastime.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté entre sollozos.

-En la casa de mis padres.-Levanté la cabeza de su pecho y lo miré con sorpresa.-Y más específicamente en mi habitación- sonrió.

-Pero…

-Llamé a tus padres-hizo una mueca,- eh, mejor dicho, Lizzy llamó a tus padres y les dijo que debían terminar un trabajo y por tanto te quedarías a dormir. Mi madre también hablo con ellos y dieron tu permiso. Creí que no querías preocuparlos contándoles lo que te pasó y yo…

-¿Cómo…?-hice un gesto con las manos pues no sabía qué debía preguntar primero: ¿cómo supo lo que pasó?, ¿cómo me encontró?, ¿cómo me sacó?

**-:-:-**

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Tenía la esperanza de que no preguntara nada y dejara pasar el tema, pero como siempre: la Srta. Número Dos no podía simplemente dejarlo y ya, ella debía saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Mi cerebro trabajaba a velocidad luz en busca de res puestas idóneas para saciar su curiosidad, ya que obviamente no le iba a responder lo que realmente pasó: yo te mandé secuestrar. ¡Impensable!

-Me golpeaste en la mañana-respondí con la verdad a medias, y fue enternecedor ver cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas,-y quería saber por qué. Intenté hablar contigo, pero me ignorabas y decidí seguirte. Después de la salida no te encontré. Mi familia es poderosa, lo sabes-afirmé.- Solo necesité hacer una llamada.

Y despedir a un par de imbéciles incapaces de seguir una orden tan… Bien tal vez no fui lo suficientemente claro cuando di la orden: Tengo que hablar con ella sea como sea. Desde luego ese _como sea_ no incluía secuestrarla, o bueno, tal vez sí, pero definitivamente lo que no incluía era atarla, amordazarla, vendarla y aterrorizarla. Desde luego tuve que decírselo a mis padres y no solo porque James tendría que firmar el finiquito de Goyle y Crabbe y una factura del hospital (le romí la nariz a uno de ellos), sino porque cuando entre a casa con Hermione en brazos mis padres se encontraban en la sala. Mamá se puso pálida cuando les conté como ese par de imbéciles la trataron y me dio un merecido jalón de orejas, mientras que papá negaba con desaprobación pero con me miró con una pisca de orgullo cuando supo lo de la fractura de nariz.

-¡Oh, Harry!-exclamó arrogándose a mis brazos y la apreté con fuerza para no tener que abofetearme a mí mismo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué estúpido momento se me pudo siquiera cruzar por la mente semejante idea? Ella era tan frágil, tan delicada que haberla sometido a una experiencia semejante era simplemente una aberración, y el jalón de orejas que mi madre me dio no era nada comparado con lo que sentía al verla llorar. -No sé que hubiera sido de mí sino me encuentras-me dijo con la voz rota por el llanto.

-Por cursi que suene: hubiera movido cielo, mar y tierra, por ti-le dije y tome su cara entre mis manos para poder verla a los ojos.- Me importas mucho, Hermione y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera yo.

Y no lo pensé. Fue un impulso. Algo que simplemente me nació: acerqué mi cara a la suya y capturé sus labios con los míos.

**-:-:-**

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Ron nada más entrar la mañana siguiente a la mansión Potter y sobándose la mejilla derecha.

-Nada. Harry lo soluciono ayer-respondió Lizzy fulminando a su hermano con la mirada mientras ponía una bandeja con leche y galletas.

-Pues ese nada ha hecho que Luna me golpeara hoy y exijo saber por qué- demandó le pelirrojo cojiendo un plato con galletas.

-Secuestraron a Granger ayer-respondió Draco tomando la mano de Lizzy para hacer que dejara de gruñir.

-¿Ge?-interrogó el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

-¡Eso es asqueroso, Ron!-lo reprendió Harry.-Y lo otro ya lo solucioné-dijo en voz queda y acercando más hacia sí a Hermione que se encontraba sentada le su regazo.

-¿Serías tan amable de ilustrarnos cómo?- preguntó Lizzy con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya basta, Elizabeth!-exclamó Harry.-Le partí la nariz a Goyle y ella está a salvo. No volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Goyle?-Ron preguntó mirando extrañado a los mellizos que se fulminaban con la mirada y no le prestaban atención.-¿Goyle, tu guardaespaldas?

-¡¿Qué?-la exclamación salió de dos gargantas. Draco tenía la boca abierta en forma de O, mientras los engranes de su cabeza giraban a toda velocidad relacionando hechos, actitudes y palabras. Mientras que Hermione se había separado de golpe de Harry y lo miraba con terror.

-¡Herm…!-Harry al verla al borde de la histeria intentó acercarse a ella, pero la chica retrocedió dos pasos y se abrazo así misma dejándose caer al piso de rodillas

-¡No me toques!-gritó la castaña cuando Lizzy intento acercarse.- ¡Tú eres igual que ellos!- le espetó furiosa la castaña.-¿Te divertiste burlándote de mí? ¿Era parte de su plan el que te hicieras pasar por mi amiga?

-¡No!-gritó Lizzy con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Yo me enteré ayer! ¡Harry dile!

-Yo…-Harry se puso de pie y se rasco la nuca con desesperación. Intentó acercarse a Hermione pero, aun hincada, la chica retrocedió. La mirada asustadiza y la pose defensiva dispararon la cólera de Harry.-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?-gritó.-¡Tu no querías hablar conmigo!

-Harry, tranquilízate.-Le dijo Draco mientras consolaba a una llorosa Elizabeth.

-Pero es…-Harry se talló la cara en un intento de controlar su enojo.-Tú me golpeaste,-le dijo a Hermione con tono molesto y derrotado-no te vi en una semana y tenía tantas ganas de verte… y cuando eso pasa tú vas y me golpeas y me ignoras. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Desde luego no amordazarla.

-Elizabeth, cierra la boca-siseo Harry

-Pero….

-Admito que quizás di mal la orden. Yo solo les dije que tenía que hablar contigo como fuera. ¿Quién iba a saber que harían semejante estupidez?

-Pudiste solo preguntar-bufó Hermione.

-¿Me hubieras escuchado?-preguntó escéptico Harry.

-Bueno… no-contestó la castaña poniéndose de pie y aceptando la mano que inmediatamente el joven Potter le ofreció.- Pero-se apresuró a decir antes de que Harry la interrumpiera,-había otras maneras no tan drásticas.

-¿Cómo cual?-dijo Harry elevando la ceja.

-No te hagas el tonto con migo, Potter. Bien que supiste como acorralarme para darme la FA. O tal vez aparecerte en mi salón de clases, o en mi casa, o…

-Vale, lo capto. Ahora dime ¿por qué me golpeaste?

-¡Eso!-intervino Ron. –Yo también quiero saber.

-¿Y tú, por qué?-preguntó Lizzy

-Fui golpeado por Luna, no sé si recuerdes-le dijo el pelirrojo señalando su mejilla derecha.- Y dado que es amiga de Granger, lo más lógico es que esté relacionado.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigan fingiendo?-les preguntó Hermione con desprecio- ¡Nos dieron una FA y toda la maldita escuela se entero!

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh, por favor!-Hermione hizo una mueca al ver las caras de sorpresa de los TD-No se hagan los inocentes conmigo se que…

-Espera un segundo-la calló Malfoy con un gesto de su mano.-Yo era el único que estaba en el país esa semana y no puse ninguna FA, es más, yo no he dado ninguna FA desde que le dimos una a Hanna Abbot.

-¡Me estas jodiendo!-exclamó Ron.- ¡Esa fue la primera FA que dimos!-Ron frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione.-Yo estuve con mis padres y no puse ninguna, de hecho no he puesto una desde la vez que dice Draco.

-Para, para, para-intervino Harry.- ¿Si ni tú ni Draco han puesto FA's, quien…?

-¿No lo has hecho tú?-le interrogó Draco.- Siempre pesé que el que las ponía eras tú.

-No,-dijo Harry-yo creí que era Ron.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo el susodicho.-Yo pensé que era Draco.

-Esperen un segundo-intervino Hermione- ¿Me están diciendo que ninguno de ustedes ha dado una FA?

-Bueno,-Harry hablo rascándose la nuca-yo te di una al salir de la biblioteca y otra con el vestido. Tomé todas las precauciones para que nadie supiera, desconozco cómo se enteraron los demás.

-La FA que les digo-relató la castaña- estaba dentro de mi mochila. Alguien me llamó mi celular, fue un regalo de mis padres y acostumbro a tenerlo en su funda, pero es tan tosca que siempre lo meto en mi mochila, así que cuando sonó tuve que vaciar el contenido sobre la mesa de la cafetería y allí fue cuando…

-¿En la cafetería? Yo no puse ninguna allí-dijo Harry.

-Pero…

-Hermione,-la interrumpió Lizzy-creo que nadie en esta habitación te puso esa FA.

-Es más-hablo Draco,-salvo Harry que te dio a ti dos, nadie en esta habitación ha puesto más de una FA.

-Eso es ridículo-dijo Hermione.-Por más de siete años los alumnos becados de Hogwarts han recibido FA's de manos del TD y han sido torturados hasta el grado de dejar la escuela. NO me salgan ahora con que ninguno de ustedes…

-¿Pero es que no lo ven?-Ron se puso de pie y se sirvió más leche antes de mirarlos y continuar.- Nadie del TD ha puesto esas FA-le dijo a Hermione.- La primea, y ahora sé única vez, que lo hicimos fue como una muestra de respeto y admiración. Somos hijos de familias ricas e importantes, pero eso no quita que nos guste que nos cataloguen como "niños ricos y mimados". Solo una vez bastó para que odiáramos esos adjetivos y desde ese día nos propusimos sobresalir por nuestros propios medios. No te negaré, al menos en mi caso, que tuve maestros particulares y demás ventajas académicas como computadoras de última generación y demás, pero que quede claro que otro chico en mi lugar en vez de pasarse la tardes tomando clases de matemáticas y física avanzada, habría salido a perder el tiempo en fiestas y antros.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir-intervino Draco,- es que sabemos lo que es esforzarse por sacar un sobresaliente, dormirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada por estudiar pata un examen. Si nosotros dimos esa FA a Hanna fue porque queríamos premiarla por haber podido ingresar a un colegio tan exclusivo como Hogwarts.

-Bien, la gran interrogante es: ¿si ustedes no pusieron ninguna FA, quién lo hizo?-pregunto Lizzy en voz alta.

**-:-:-**

El día había sido agotador- Luego de todo el asunto de las FA y de que se plañera cómo resolverlo. Ellos habían salido a pasear. Londres nunca le pareció una ciudad tan mágica como esa tarde. Tal vez se debiera a que pudo caminar tomando su mano, que la vio reír continuamente o que simplemente la pudo besar cada que quiso. Y es que besar a Lizzy era la cosa más increíble que le había pasado jamás. Era como esa sensación de querer comer una y otra vez ese helado que tanto te gusta.

Draco jamás había pensado en su futuro, a lo máximo que había llegado era a pensar con quién iría a la fiesta de fin de curso. Pero ahora, mientras Lizzy dormía entre sus brazos, supo que se casaría con ella ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer si llevaba media vida amándola? Ella era todo lo que quería y anhelaba, era dulce, considerada y buena. Sabía, como ya lo había descubierto con anterioridad, todo lo que había que saber de él…

Apartó un mechón de pelo de su mejilla y se deleitó con la belleza de su rostro. ¡Demonios, como la amaba! Su cara de inmediato giró hasta su mesilla de noche, e intentanto no despertarla conla mano libre abrió el cajón y con cuidado sacó un hoja maltrecha y doblada de papel. Sonrió con dulzura ¿cuántas veces no la había leído ya? Se sabía cada palabra, conocía su significado y reconocería la letra en cualquier lugar…*

-No pensé que lo conservarías-le dijo la pequeña Potter luego de recitar el contenido de la carta. Había sentido como Malfoy se movía y con los párpados entre abiertos lo observo sacar la hoja con florecitas rosas en donde, antes de marcharse a N.Y., le escribió sus sentimientos y que el tiró al piso luego de responder que a él no le gustaban las chicas feas. con

-Yo pensé que estabas dormida-le acarició la cara con la misma mano con la que le quitó, momentos antes, el pelo,- y que no te acordarías.

-Yo jamás podré olvidarlo, Draco. Te amaba tanto en ese entonces que…

-¿Quieres decir que ya no lo haces?-la incertidumbre presente en su voz.

-Tonto,-le sonrió antes de acariciarle una mejilla- sabes que no he dejado de hacerlo.

-¿Por muy idita que he sido y lo mucho que te lastime?

-Bueno,- respondió ella desviando la mirada y apartándose un poco de él-no te negare que intenté olvidarte y que deseé con todas mis fuerzas no haberte conocido o al menos no quererte. Lo hice con tanto ahínco que nunca lo logré. De hecho aún no sé por qué regresé, solo… solo un día desperté con ganas de venir y…

Draco no la dejo continuar, giró sobre sí mismo para quedar arriba de ella y la besó y abrazó con desesperación. Fue una de las revelaciones más dolorosas que había tenido en su corta vida. Hasta ese momento no se habpia dado cuenta de lo afortunado que era la tenerla consigo. Tan sólo de pensar en que Lizzy pudo olvidarlo y hacer su vida con otro o no regresar jamás, se le paraban las entrañas.

-Funcionó-susurró Draco entre besos.

-¿El qué?

-No sé cómo, ni por qué. Pero te necesito. Te necesito.

**-:-:-**

Harry era el prototipo "chico caballero del siglo XXI". No tenía un caballo blanco, tenía un Poche Cayene 2011. Tampoco era un duque, conde o príncipe, más bien era el heredero de una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra. Por si fuera poco era guapo, o sea: ojos verdes, pelo negro. Además tenía modales exquisitos, era atleta, músico y el mejor de toda la escuela (esto último no se lo perdonaba aún). Pero, ¡oh, sí… había un pero!, era demasiado exagerado. Prueba de ello: el infierno que me había hecho pasar solo por querer hablar conmigo.

-¿No puedes hacer las cosas de la forma tradicional?-le pregunté luego de cerrar mi ventana por la que acababa de entrar a mi habitación

-No sería yo si lo hiciera- respondió mientras se acostaba en mi cama.

-¡Quítate los zapatos!-ordené con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó poniéndose de pie y con una mano en el pecho.-Si quieres que me desnude al menos pídelo con cariño. Aunque suena interesante eso de la domina…

Lo corté aventándole un cojín a la cara.

-Pervertido-le dije antes de mostrarle mi lengua y de que él se riera y yo segundos después.

Peleamos un poco con las almohadas de mi cama y se burló de mi "obsesión" por tener mi cama limpia y libre de polvo, migajas y demás. Hablamos de lo bien que se veían Malfoy y su hermana juntos así como del martirio que le haría pasar al rubio si la lastimaba de nuevo. Charlamos acerca de lo que podíamos hacer para ayudar a Ron con Luna y sobre todo de lo mucho que teníamos que investigar para descubrir quién era el que ponía todas esas FA.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lo sepamos?-le pregunté acostándome a su lado.

-Honestamente-respondió pasándome un brazo por los hombros,- no lo sé.

Lo miré extrañada e intrigante por su respuesta. Él beso mi sien y suspiró antes de responder.

-Por un lado, solo quiero que se valla del colegio, del país o del continente si es posible y no verlo jamás. Pero también quiero que sufra, que viva, que sienta lo mismo que le hizo sentir a todos esos chicos. Tal vez arruinarle la vida, sabes que puedo… que podemos hacerlo. Además-continuó luego de unos segundos de silencio,- quisiera poder, de alguna manera, compensar a todos ellos por algo que se creé que es mi culpa. Quizá pueda hacer que regresen a Hogwarts, o que mi padre los beque o…

-¡Ey!-lo llame bajito y acunando mi cara con sus manos.-No es tu culpa, Harry.

-Pero…-su mirada era atormentada y cargada de frustración.-Tú creías que era yo y no quiero que pienses que no hago nada y…

-¡Oh, Harry!-exclamé.- Pienso que si fueras más perfecto no serías real. Me encanta que dentro de toda esa arrogancia de niño rico, se esconda esta parte noble y vulnerable que me hace…

Por segunda vez en menso de veinticuatro horas sus labios tocaron los míos y cortaron mi emotivo discurso. Me congelé de inmediato, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿cuál era el siguiente momiviento? Nunca había besado en mi vida y las mariposas en mi estómago no dejaban de revolotear. Sentía sus labios demasiado suaves al acariciar los míos. El sonido que hacían nuestras bocas hacía al momento real y cuando su lengua toco la esquina de mi boca un gemido se me escapó y me separé de golpe.

-:-:-

Luna podría ser ilusa, creer en hadas, duendes y sirenas. Leía cosas que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera miraría y, por si fuera poco, se temaba muy enserio eso del esoterismo. Ella era consciente de que todos la trataban como una loca, no por nada era Lunática-Lovegood.

Por otro lado, también creía en los cuentos de hadas. Ron era un ejemplo de ello. Primero logró que él hiciera algo impulsivo (la había besado en medio de la calle), después que le cogiera el gusto a las películas infantiles, ¿por qué entonces no le había llamado? Por si eso no era suficiente el muy… animal… le había puesto una FA a su amiga y eso era como si se la hubiera puesto a ella.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su cara de nuevo ese día, se sentía tan sola. ¿Es que acaso ella tenía una maldición que hacía que todas las personas con las cuales se encariñaba debían defraudarla?

El teléfono sacándola de su tristeza y sobresaltándola.

-¿Luna?

-Ella habla.

-Soy Ron, por favor no cuelgues.

-No quiero hablar contigo Weasley.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo una explicación, lo juro. Pero es por eso que te llamo.

-¿No?

-Yo… ¡Dios, como lo digo!... necesito tu ayuda. Mi padre está en problemas.

**-:-:-**

_Hola._

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero si supieran la cantidad de cosas que pasaron… No quiero hacer una lista, porque no terminaría y ésta sería más larga que el cap. Pero sí debo de mencionar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo: el trabajo final que tuve que hacer sobre vampiros. Muchas gracias por la ayuda que me brindaron, los libros y las páginas web que me recomendaron fueron de mucha ayuda, por eso comparto mi diez con ustedes._

_Por otro lado, algunos de ustedes (de los pocos o muchos que tengo como contactos) se enteraron que mi abuelito se perdió. Él padece Alzheimer y se salió de la casa, estuvo perdido diez días y afortunadamente lo encontramos. No tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo y la ayuda que brindaron con tan solo reenviar el e-mail que mande. **Gracias.**_

_También debo de agradecer sus mensajes pidiendo que actualizara y sus alertas (tanto de historia como de autor) y favoritos. Eso es lo que me motiva a escribir._

_Para ser sincera, no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, se acerca final de trimestre y me empiezo a saturar. Si escribí esto fue porque en mi clase de Historia de la Lengua no entiendo nada y me aburro un monto (de hecho debería de estar estudiando, tengo examen el lunes). Además la señorita inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones muy, muy largas. Gracias por su paciencia._

_Los dejo esperando leerlos pronto en un rr. Y verlos por mi blog donde pondré el contenido de la carta que Lizzy le escribe a Malfoy. Además ¡ya tengo cuenta de face! Así que intentaré subir algunas cosillas por allí (pondré un enlace en mi porfile) y leerlos también por esos lugares ._

_Kry_


	14. Chapter 14

_A mi primo Eder (4/08/88 – 21/04/11)_:_Sé que los suicidas no van al cielo, pero si Dios no te deja entrar, entonces no es ni tan bueno ni compresivo como dicen._

* * *

**El colmo de la vanidad**

**14**

_El orgullo que se alimenta con la vanidad acaba en el desprecio. _

**_Benjamin Franklin_**

**-:-:-:-**

Luna sabía que desentonaba en el lugar. Así que no era necesaria la mirada de halcón que le estaba lanzando la recepcionista. Giró los ojos con fastidio detrás de sus lentes oscuros para después darse a sí misma un repaso: zapatos de tacón con motivos de leopardo; leggins grises de bajo de una minifalda de jeans; camiseta blanca debajo de un chalequito rosa y de un abrigo negro; y para rematar un gorrito morado en su cabeza. ¡Estaba fantástica! Una verdadera lástima que los demás no supieran nada de moda.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-preguntó la recepcionista cerrándole el paso frente al asensor.

-No-fue la seca respuesta de la rubia que bajó las gafas hasta su nariz para poder mirar bien a la chica.

-Insisto.

-Vengo a ver al Sr. Lovegood.

-¿Tiene una cita?

-No

-Entonces le sugiero que se marche.

Luna rodó los ojos otra vez, ¿es que acaso esas líneas eran un cliché de las secretarias?

-Mire señorita-dijo Luna aguantando a duras penas su enfado,- por su bien, le sugiero que me deje pasar…

-¿O qué?

-Le diré a mi padre que la despida. Ahora valla a su teléfono y avíseles en presidencia que Luna Lovegood está aquí.

Luna nunca le hubiera hablado así a un empleado (ni a nadie) pero ese día estaba de malas: tenía sueño, un examen para el que no había estudiado, dos ensayos pendientes, buscar un vestido y ponerse al corriente con el periódico. Y es que todo estaba patas arriba desde que Ron le llamó como desesperado pidiendo ayuda.

Resulta que, al parecer, el oponente del Sr. Weasley había mandado a diversos medios de comunicación fotografías comprometedoras de éste con una muchacha en el cuarto de un hotel. El escándalo había sido de proporciones catastróficas para la campaña y, por poco, para el matrimonio de Arthur. Molly al ver las fotos, se había encerrado en la recámara y se había negado a hablar con nadie. Después de muchos ruegos y de que Arthur, harto de que su mujer no confiera en él, había derribado la puerta de una patada y explicado a gritos que las fotos eran falsas ya que cuando las tomaron ellos estaban en Escocia. Roja de vergüenza Molly pidió disculpas y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a apoyar a su esposo.

Ron, más listo que los jefes de campaña, había telefoneado a la rubia. Luna conmocionada llamó a su padre quien de inmediato suspendió la reproducción de las fotos y la noticia en los canales de televisión y la posible aparición de las mismas en los diarios de su propiedad. En su lugar, dio la orden de que se explicara que el candidato a primer ministro había sido calumniado y que se mostraran todas las evidencias de que las fotos eran falsas: los tres brazos del Sr. Weasley y el hecho de en una foto de una posición bastante peculiar, todo el troco del cuerpo estaba al revés en relación con la cabeza. Con el apoyo de los medios de comunicación más importantes y serios del país el daño no había sido irreparable, pero sí que había provocado una baja de puntos en las encuestas.

Luego de la crisis Ron había insistido en hablar personalmente con el Sr. Loveggod para agradecerle todo el apoyo. Luna no supo que se dijo en ese despacho, pero esa misma noche su padre se presentó en su departamento con un equipo de mudanza y le pidió, luego de abrazarla por un rato muy largo, que se fuera a vivir con él en la mansión familiar. Ella, impresionada, solamente asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a su padre a cenar.

Al principio las situación era tensa, pero justo antes del segundo plato, el padre de Luna había recibido una llamada, ella atenta a la conversación dedujo el problema y la posible solución así que cuando su padre colgó le comentó sus ideas. El Sr. Lovegood se había quedado impresionado y había reído de lo más contento y empezado a disparar una serie de preguntas relacionadas con el negocio que Luna contesto como si le estuvieran preguntando las tablas de multiplicar.

Después, ya en un ambiente más serio y de camino a casa, su padre le puso al tanto de los negocios. Le dijo que su madre en su testamento le había heredado sus propiedades, las cuales incluían una casa en Escocia, dinero en el banco y El Quisquilloso. Éste último no era un periódico muy importante (no de tirada nacional), le dijo, pero que sí podía servir como un base para que empezara a adentrarse en el mundo de los Medios Informativos, si quería. Le dijo que era buena en los negocios, que estaba orgulloso de ella, que la quería y que le pedía disculpas por todo el tiempo perdido.

Hubo lágrimas, abrazos y risas, pero antes de acostarse en su antigua habitación. Su padre la arropó, le beso la frente y antes de salir le deseo buenas noches.

La recepcionista había insistido en hablar primero a Presidencia antes de que Luna pudiese subir. La rubia no quería ser prepotente, pero si algo había aprendido de sus amigos del TD, que eran gente poderosa, era el no dejarse de gente que trabajaba para uno, porque luego eso podría tener como consecuencia la falta de respeto.

Para su total satisfacción, y pequeño remordimiento por su actitud, vio como la chica palidecía y empezaba a tartamudear disculpas.

-¿Puedo ir ya a ver a mi padre?-Luna se bajó las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz,-¿o tengo que esperar el permiso de alguien más?-preguntó con burla.

-Yo… yo… si… pase… pase.

-Gracias-dijo Luna con una sonrisa irónica y caminó en dirección al elevador.

Empezaba un nuevo día, una nueva vida y sería una nueva Luna. Ronald Weasley podía irse al carajo. Ya estaba harta de ir mendigando un poco de su atención, y con todo el asunto de las fotos le había quedado perfectamente claro qué era lo que él quería de ella: nada.

Sí, nada. Pues desde un principio él se acercó a ella porque una profesora lo ordenó y no porque en verdad quisiera conocerla. Después la invita a un baile y habla de ella con la peor cotilla de la escuela; eso, según él, era pura mentira y para demostrarlo le suelta un rollo de lo más romántico. Luego la besa y la rescata de unos idiotas que la molestaban. Le pide su ayuda, ella le salva el trasero y él ¿Qué hace? ¡La ignora!

Tal vez ella era inocente e ingenua por creer en las hadas y princesas, pero no era tonta y acaba de descubrir que también era orgullosa, por eso no iba a permitir que Ron jugara con ella y, desde luego, no iba a llorar ni a penar por él.

**-:-:-**

-Me siento rara-me susurró mi madre mientras recorríamos el pasillo de los cereales en el supermercado.- ¿No podrían ser más discretos?

-Sólo si se hicieran invisibles-conteste volteando hacia donde estaban los dos guardaespaldas que nos seguían de cerca.-Además así no llaman tanto la atención.

-Claro-respondió mi madre rodando los ojos,-dos tipos que miden casi dos metros, siempre pasan desapercibidos. Ignoré su sarcasmo y mejor eché al carrito una caja de cereal mirando de reojo a los dos hombres que desde una semana atrás nos seguían. Ya no vestían de negro ni usaban lentes, pero el intercomunicador y las armas eran fundamentales.

Harry y yo habíamos tenido una muy buena discusión al respecto. Todo comenzó con el escándalo protagonizado por el padre de Ron. Luna, después de la llamada de Ron, se comunicó con su padre quien de inmediato suspendió la aparición de las imágenes. Los señores Potter, Black y Malfoy, amigos del candidato y líderes de las familias más acaudaladas y, por ende más poderosas del país, habían declarado en una conferencia de prensa organizada por el padre de Luna, su apoyo y confianza al padre de Ron. Después, la noticia del momento fue la supuesta demanda por fraude que enfrentaron los Potter. Según me contó Harry, los abogados de la familia descubrieron la "trampa" prácticamente con sólo mirar el documento. El problema fue que el tiempo que tardaron en ponerle fin a la acusación y hacer una declaración (otra vez a la prensa del señor Lovegoo), bastó para que las acciones de la empresa bajaran varios puntos y perdieran muchos millones

Con los Malfoy, las cosas fueron muy diferentes. Para empezar a quien atacaron no fue a la corporación ni fue con la intención de desprestigiar, fue un ataque directo. La mamá de Malfoy salía de la estética "Belleza para más Belleza" cuando un aparato explosivo hizo volar su automóvil. Por suerte, el atentado solo dejó heridos, entre los cuales estaba la Sra. Malfoy que tenía varios rasguños en piernas, brazos y cara. La reacción de Lucios no se hizo esperar, se puso furioso y clamo venganza. Llamó a la policía, al ejército y a todos los contactos no tan legales que tenía para que encontraran al responsable. Mientras tanto, cada miembro de las tres familias debía de estar siempre vigilado y la seguridad de las casas y las empresas se duplicó.

-¿Pero yo que tengo que ver?-le había preguntado cuando me informo de que estaría vigilada

-Luna, también…

-Eso lo entiendo. Ella tiene dinero y se ha involucrado de manera indirecta pues su padre ha sido de gran apoyo, pero ¿ponerme guardaespaldas a mí y a mis padres? No soy nadie, es decir, nadie importante. Y mis padres son dentistas, ¡por amor de Dios!

-Eres importante-me dijo enfadado.

-Sabes bien que no. No tenemos dinero ni nos relacionábamos con nadie importante…

-Hasta ahora.

-…hasta ahora-acepté.- Y aún así, solo somos amigos y…

-Eres más que eso y lo sabes-me dijo acercándose y rodando los ojos.

-¿Es que Liz me considera la hermana que nunca tuvo o algo así?- pregunté nervosa y bajando la mirada. Harry estaba frente a mí invadiendo mi espacio personal y llenando el aire con su aroma.

-No eres tan lista. Ahora veo porqué eres siempre la número dos.-Su comentario hecho en tono de burla hizo que mi yo orgullosa levantara la cabeza y le lanzara la mirada "Muérete" marca Granger.-Si frunces el ceño te saldrán arrugas.

-Yo soy lista.

-No, no lo eres.

-Claro que sí.

-No, porque si lo fueras sabrías que eres la persona más importante para mí…

-¿Eh?

-Por eso no voy a permitir que nada te lastime. –Su mano acunó mi cara y mi corazón sufrió una taquicardia.- Tus ojos so hermosos…-su cara se acercó más a la mía y ahora fue mi respiración la que se aceleró.- podría perderme en ellos. Te quiero, ¿qué no lo vez?

-Harry…-suspiré cerrando los ojos. Sus labios rozaron los míos y la poca capacidad de raciocinio que me quedaba se fue volando. Sólo era consciente de sus labios tocando los míos, de su lengua delineando mi labio inferior para luego lujar con la mía. Sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura pegándome más a él y su pelo escurriéndose de mis dedos…

-Sé mi novia-susurró pegando nuestras frentes y con la respiración agitada.-Se mi novia-beso mi nariz.-Se mi novia-beso el hueco debajo de mi oído derecho.-Se. Mi. Novia.-pidió de nuevo antes de volverme a besar.

Cuando nos separamos para poder respirar, sólo pude susurrar:

-Sí.

Él me levantó del suelo y me hizo gritar mientras dábamos vueltas. Lo que siguió fue una sesión de besuqueo e su cuarto que llegó a su fin cuando su mamá tocó la puerta pidiéndonos que bajáramos a cenar.

A pesar de que el asunto de los guardaespaldas quedó en el olvido, éste regresó a mi cabeza la mañana siguiente cuando tres hombres vestidos como Will Smith en MIB se presentaron en mi casa. Llamé a Harry hecha una furia y después de gritarle unas cuantas cosas referentes a la individualidad y no sé qué más me colgó (sí, ¡él me colgó el teléfono!) y en menos de media hora estaba en mi casa hablando con mi padre.

No sé qué fue lo que le dijo ni cómo se lo dijo pero mi padre aceptó de buena gana que tuviéramos seguridad. A mi mamá, al principio, la idea la resultó existente pues le hacía sentirse como alguien importante…

-… es como si fuera una princesa-había dicho entre risitas.

Por mi parte había fruncido el ceño todo el tiempo y soltado bufiditos.

-¿por qué no entiendes que todo es para mantenerte a salvo?-me preguntó mientras conducía hacia el colegio.

-¡Porque es una exageración!- contesté alzando los brazos con desesperación.- Tú mismo dijiste que todo lo que ha pasado eran coas de niños: lo del señor Weasley fue algo hecho en un ordenador cualquiera; lo de tus padres fue algo muy simple: y lo de Narcisa, y aquí te cito textaulmente, ¡fue un maldito chiste! Así que no entiendo por qué te empeñas en hacer esto.

-Es para prote…

-…germe-lo corté.- Créeme eso lo entiendo y es muy dulce. Pero me estas imponiendo hacer algo que me incomoda y no me gusta. Además ellos llaman mucho la atención. ¿Cómo voy a pasar desapercibida o como alguien "normal" si me siguen personas que parecen sacadas de una película de espías?

-Bien-dijo luego de un momento,- ¿si ellos actúan como gente "normal", aceptarías estar vigilada?

-Harry…-

-Haslo por mi tranquilidad. Sé que dije que lo de Narcisa fue casi una broma, y lo fue en el sentido de que la bomba era un artefacto que cualquier persona con conocimientos básicos de química y una conexión a Internet puede hacer. Pero sus rasguños son reales-golpeó el volante y luego se revolvió el pelo de la nuca con frustración.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera hecho mi padre si eso le hubiera ocurrido a Lili o a Lizz? El culpable no solo pasaría toda su vida en la cárcel sino que cada segundo de cada día sería un maldito infierno para él. No estoy diciendo que Lucius no vaya a hacer algo parecido, su venganza será silenciosa pero no por ello menos leve. Los rumores de que tiene contactos con la mafia no son tan errados. El idiota que lo hizo no supo con quien se metió, sobre todo porque atacó lo que Lucius más quiere en el mundo, lo segundo es Draco, solo para que lo sepas-me dijo con una sonrisa.- Así que, ¿tienes idea de lo que sentiría si algo te ocurre y yo no hice nada para evitarlo?

-De acuerdo-me rendí.-Pero no me seguirán una vez capturen al culpable. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho- respondió con una sonrisa.

Así que aquí estábamos mi madre y yo en el supermercado, cada una con un guardaespaldas y tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas de las personas.

-Peter-llamó mi mamá a su "sombra",-¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con las bolsas?

-¡Mamá!-exclamé cuando vi como Peter hacia lo que mi madre le pidió.-¡Ey!- lo detuve sujetándolo del antebrazo- no tienes que hacer eso. No es tu trabajo.

-No importa-respondió Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero… ¡Mamá!

-¿Qué?- me preguntó ésta última.

-No puedes usar a Peter como tu criado, ¡es tu guardaespaldas! ¿Cómo se supone que va a protegerte si tiene las bolsas ocupadas con comida?

-Siempre puede aventar las latas-respondió con simplicidad.

-¡Dios!-exclamé rodando los ojos.

-Eh, señorita…

-Paul, te he pedido mil veces que me digas Hermione.

-No puedo hacerlo, señorita-respondió con una sonrisa.-Me acaban de informar que la señorita Potter desea verla en su casa. Si gusta puedo llevarla.

-Bien. ¿Mamá…?

-Ve-me dijo despidiéndome con la mano,- Peter y yo nos encargaremos de las compras, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego-contesto Peter.- ¿Al señor Granger le gusta la lasaña?-le preguntó a mi mamá.-Por que puedo preparar una deliciosa.

-¿En serio?-preguntó mamá emocionada.-¡eso sería estupendo!

-¡Mamá! ¡Peter no es tu cocinero!

-Paul-llamó mi mamá a mi guardaespaldas,-¿serías tan amable de llevarte a mi hija a donde sea que tenga que ir?

-¡Mamá!

-¿Señorita?-Paul hizo una seña hacia el auto.

-¡Que te diviertas!-oí que gritó mi mamá mientras me subía al coche, yo solo rodé los ojos. ¿Qué querría Lizz?

**-:-:-**

Quizá Draco tuviera la fama de ser un chico rudo y aunque fuera en realidad una persona muy sensible gracias a su gusto por el arte y la poesía, siempre consideró ridículos los sobrenombres que las parejas se ponían.

Llamar a alguien conejita, gatita o pajarito, lo hacían sentirse en el zoológico o en una clase de zoología. Bebé, mi vida, cariño, corazón, pedacito de cielo… eran algunos de los apodos que con solo oírlos, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Él era romántico. No encontraba inconvenientes en regalar rosas, preparar una cena a la luz de las velas con todo y cuarteto de cuerdas, un paseo por la playa. Mucho menos en recitar, dedicar o escribir un poema a la persona amada. Pero de ahí a llamarla "Cuchirrumin"… ¡Jamás! Entonces, ¿por qué con Lizzy no podía dejar de hacerlo?

La primera vez fue el día que tuvieron su primera cita oficial. No había sido nada del otro mundo (una cena, unos cuantos besos, una película y unos cuantos besos, un paseo a la luz de la luna y más besos), pero para ellos había sido todo, más para él que para ella. Era tan sorprendente lo bien que la mano de Lizzy cabía en la suya, lo perfecto que encajaba su cuerpo al suyo, y, sobre todo, lo bien que se sentían sus labios sobre los suyos, tal vez por eso le salió de manera natural llamarla "amor" cuando estaban en la entrada del restaurante.

Fue la típica escena de película, pues cuando se acercaron al lugar donde la anfitriona les daría su mesa, presenciaron la escena de un joven regado por un lugar.

-Por favor-decía-, yo no sabía que se tenía que hacer una reservación. He estado meses ahorrando para poder traer a mi novia aquí. Quiero pedirle que se case conmigo…

-Lo siento, joven. Pero así son las reglas: si no tiene reservación, no puedo dejarlo entrar.

-¿No puede hacer una excepción? Llevo toda mi vida esperando por ella y quiero que sea en un lugar especial y…

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Pero no puedo.

-Draco-susurró Lizzy apretando su brazo,- has algo.

Malfoy solo asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente.

-Buenas noches-saludo.- Deseo una mesa para dos en el segundo piso junto a la ventana que da al jardín interior.

-¿Tiene reservación?

-No.

-Señor-suspiró la mujer,- si no tiene reservación no puedo dejarlo pasar. Para la mesa que me pide hay una lista de espera de dos meses.

-Lo sé-respondió Draco.-He escuchado lo que le ha dicho al joven. Pero seguro puede hacer una excepción-termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Me ofende, señor, si cree que voy a aceptar un soborno.

-Y usted me ofende si cree que le voy a ofrecer uno-contestó el rubio.-Lo que quiero decir es que puede hacer una excepción conmigo. Soy Draco Malfoy, y no creo que haya inconveniente en que cene en uno de los restaurantes de mi padre, ¿o sí?

-Ma… Malfoy… eh… yo… yo… enseguida señor-tartamudeo la chica.- ¿Si me hace el favor de seguirme?-pregunto la recepcionista aclarándose la garganta y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Draco sonriente se volvió hacia el hombre que necesitaba un lugar.

-Ve-le dijo,- tienes el mejor lugar del establecimiento.

-Pero…-intervino la chica.

-Él es mi invitado-aclaró Draco a la chica.-Dele mi mesa y todo lo que pida cárguelo a mi cuenta.

-Sí señor.

-¿Dime que no hiciste todo eso para impresionarme?-le pregunto Lizzy poniéndose a su lado una vez que los otros se fueron.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Draco con fingida indignación.-Yo soy una persona romántica.

-Eso espero-le sonrió Lizzy.- Porque no necesitas impresionarme para que caiga a tus pies.

-¿Qué necesitas entonces?

-Que me lleves a cenar porque me muero de hambre y aquí ya perdimos nuestra mesa.

-¿Qué te gustaría, amor?-le preguntó Draco pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Lizzy lo miró sorprendida por una segundo y él le devolvió la mirada confundido, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Vamos?

-A donde quieras, amor.-Le respondió él y la sonrisa de Lizzy creció.

Mientras subían al carro, Draco rememoró la conversación y un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando fue consciente de cómo había llamado a Lizzy. Apreció el hecho de que ella no digiera ni hiciera nada al respecto. Después la llamó así adrede esperando alguna burla, pero sólo hubo sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas. A partir de entonces el sobrenombre le salía de manera natural y ella parecía haberlo aceptado de igual manera.

Con ella todo era tan perfecto que algunas veces le daba miedo tanta felicidad, y otras quería golpearse la cabeza por ser un idiota y no haberla visto antes.

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Harry interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.-Tienes una cara de idiota…

-Tengo la misma que pones cuando piensas en Granger-respondió Malfoy haciendo un gesto de brindis con su lata de refresco.

-¡Pensamientos decentes, Malfoy!- lo amenazó Harry con un puño,- que estás hablando de mi hermana.

- ¿Y? No soy el único que piensa en tú hermana- dijo Draco y se encogió de hombros.- Lizzy es guapa.

-Lo sé. Pero ellos no le han roto el corazón-replicó Harry serio.-No soy idiota y no sé exactamente por qué, pero algo me dice que Lizzy se fue por ti o por algo relacionado contigo…

-Harry…

-No quiero saberlo, ni pretendo juzgarte. Sólo no quiero pasar varios años sin ver a mi hermana. Tampoco quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, pero te aviso que si le hacer daño, de la manera que sea, te voy a partir la cara.

-Si la lastimo, yo mismo me parto la cara-afirmo Malfoy.-La amo, Potter.-Confesó después de unos segundos.-Ella es… es… -se pasó una mano por el pelo con desesperación-… cuando la veo siento una sacudida en el estomago. Y cuando estoy con ella…

-… no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo actuar o que decir…-completó Harry.

-…y cuando no está, sólo pienso en ella: su sonrisa, sus ojos, su nariz, su pelo.

- Puedes pasar horas mirándola…

-¿Te pasa igual con Granger, no?-cuestiono Draco.

-Sí. Pero es más complicado.-Harry se rasco la nuca antes de explicarse:- Tú conoces a mi hermana de toda la vida, yo…

-No tienes que decirlo-lo corto el otro chico,- recuerdo la cara de idiota la primera vez que la viste. Aún no comprendo cómo es que no te ahogaste con tus propias babas-dijo riéndose.

-Muy gracioso. Lo que digo es que, a veces, ella me ha dado a entender que no confía en mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Además de haberla secuestrado y chantajeado para que hablara conmigo-contestó Harry con sarcasmo.

-¿De qué hablas? Lo de las FA ya fue aclarado, nosotros no fuimos.

-Eh… yo le di una personalmente-contestó Harry bajando la mirada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie- ¡Pero tú estás loco!

-¡Era la única manera de que pasara tiempo conmigo!-se defendió Harry.- Y lo del secuestro… bueno… solo quería hablar con ella a solas y a Crabbe y a Goile se les pasó la mano… y la ataron y amordazaron y…

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios!

-¡Fue un maldito malentendido!

-¿Lo de la FA también?

-No, eso sí fue adrede.

-¿Se la diste porque es becada?

- ¡Sí!

-Nunca pensé que fueras un _snob_, Potter-dijo Draco con decepción.

-¡No! Es decir…-Harry se pasó las manos por la cara con desesperación.- Hermione es becada y esa fue la escusa que le di para entregarle la FA, ¡pero yo sólo quería pasar tiempo con ella! Además le confesé mis intenciones casi de inmediato.

-¿Cómo carajos te enterase que era becada, para empezar?

-Lizzy se hizo amiga de ella desde el día que llego. Un día fue a cenar a su casa y como no llegaba mi mamá me pidió que fuera por ella a la casa de su amiga. Me dijo quién era y me dio la dirección. Soy un hijo modelo y obedecí.

"Comencé a sospechar algo cuando entré a la colonia pues las casas no eran grandes, algunas no tenían ni jardín y había muchos carros estacionados afuera. Cuando llegué a la dirección que me dio mamá, pensé que era una broma, así que cuando toqué la puerta pregunté por ella. ¿Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando ella me contestó?-contó Harry sonriendo.

-Puedo hacerlo-le respondió Draco, divertido.

-¡Oh, no lo creo! Porque cuando ella me abrió la puerta traía puesto un pants y una camisa llena de agujeros…

-¡No!-Draco rió.

-Y-continuó Harry-, tenia huevo en cabello y la cara llena con una especie de pasta roja muy rara.

Los muchachos rieron divertidos sin saber que alguien los había escuchado.

-:-:-

* * *

_¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_Espero que sí después de tanto tiempo. Sé que me merezco una buena tanda de tomatazos por el retraso pero las excusas son las mismas: la escuela (entre ensayos, lecturas y todo lo que aprendo acerca de narradores, personajes y redacción, ya me es muy difícil escribir, sobre todo porque intento hacerlo como me dicen que debo hacerlo) y los problemas familiares que parece ser nunca se acaban._

_De todas maneras, me gustaría seguir recibiendo sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no lo que mi cabeza loca me indica._

_Dense una vuelta por mi intento de blog( ya saben dando clik en homepage en mi perfil), tengo unas imágenes que ilustran el cap. haber si les gustan._

_Un beso y muchas gracias por seguirme y esperarme._

_Kry_

_P.D.: por mucho que me tarde nunca, pero nunca, voy a dejar una historia sin terminar._


End file.
